It Finally Happened
by lel140256
Summary: Cupid comes calling at the Sherman Ranch


**It Finally Happened!**

Rachel Johnson loved Jess Harper. She had loved him from the moment she had climbed down off the stage six months ago. She loved everything about him, the way he walked, talked, laughed, smiled, sat a horse, got off a horse, even the way he ate, the list was endless and it was breaking her heart, because Jess Harper was oblivious to how she felt. In fact he avoided her and ignored her most of the time. Oh he was polite enough; well he had to be, after all she was living at the Sherman Ranch.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Rachel was Jonesy's niece, the daughter of his youngest sister Martha. Martha had married well and lived on a cattle ranch in Montana with her husband Daniel, and their four sons, Emmett, Daniel Jnr, Nathan, and Zac. They were very happy, more so when the family became complete with the birth of a girl whom they named Rachel, after Martha's mother.

Rachel grew up a real tomboy. She learned to shoot, ride, and rope, much to the concern of her mother but as her father pointed out, "What do you expect with four brothers?"

They wanted to send her away to school but she refused point blank and was adamant she would run away. Her father didn't doubt she meant it. Her brother Emmett married and nephews were born. Rachel got on well with Annie, her sister in law, and the family seemed to have a charmed life until that fateful day when she was 17.

Her father and three of her brothers were away the night a fierce storm blew up, thunder rolled and lightning bolts hit the ground. One of these struck the barn. Rachel, Martha and Emmett ran to save it and the animals inside including one of her father's prize bulls who had been brought in from the range to care for a wound. The women threw water on the flames as Emmett ran inside to release the animals but it soon became clear that the barn could not be saved.

Annie was in the house where she was looking after her three sons. On checking their room she realised that her eldest Josh was missing, telling the other two not to move she rushed out of the house and into the yard. She grabbed Emmett's arm.

"Have you seen Josh? He's not in the house; his bed's not been slept in." She looked towards the burning building, "I think he's in there playing with those kittens again."

Everyone started to call for Josh, panic sounding in their voices. A piercing scream tore through the air. Without warning Martha charged into the burning barn. Coughing she looked around, "Josh, where are you? Answer me Josh. You won't be in trouble. Just answer me". Her voice croaked as the smoke started to choke.

Martha could hear the others calling, turning she shouted out "Stay there. Don't come in here." She held her hand out to stop them.

She heard a noise from the back of the barn, and staggered towards it. She could just make out a small figure crouching in one of the stalls, a kitten in each hand.

"Josh. I'm here, don't be frightened. It'll be alright"

She put her arm around his small waist and pulled him towards her. Picking him up they headed back towards the open door.

Rachel and Annie stood outside the door holding onto each other, not believing what they were seeing.

Emmett took a step forward.

"Don't go in there Emmett," Annie pleaded, her voice becoming hysterical. "I can't lose you as well."

"I must, Ma and Josh are in there." Emmett pushed away from Annie and ran to the barn door, throwing a wet blanket over his head for protection.

It seemed like an age before Emmett appeared carrying a bundle. He handed it to Annie and ran back into the barn.

Annie peeled back the blanket and saw the dark eyes of her son looking back at her, "Oh Josh, thank god."

"Ma. Look," he whispered. Annie looked down and saw two black kittens held in his hands. She held him tightly against her.

A loud crack split the air, the main beam fell sending showers of ash and sparks flying. The roof began to collapse. Rachel held her breath not daring to think when a figure appeared through the door holding a larger bundle.

"Rachel, it's Ma, she was collapsed on the floor. Let's get her inside quick."

He carried his mother into the parlour and put her on the couch. "Get some water."

Rachel came into the room having already got water and towels. She sat down by Martha and gently bathed the ash covered face.

"Will she be alright?" she looked at her brother for reassurance.

"I don't know but she needs a doctor." Coughing he took a couple of sips of water.

"Are you okay?"

Emmett stood up, "I'm fine. I'll go for the doctor. I'll be back as soon as I can." He quickly hugged Rachel, gave Annie a kiss and ruffled Josh's hair.

"Look after your mother." And he was gone.

Annie took a deep breath, "I'd better go and check on the twins, and this one needs cleaning up."

She placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and sent a small smile her way.

"Just call if you need me."

Rachel continued to bathe her mother's face. Martha's eyes were open but she wasn't speaking and her breathing was laboured and noisy.

"Ma, Emmett's gone for Doc. Wilkins. He'll be here soon." Rachel had never felt so useless in her whole life. She wanted to throw her arms around Martha, but was terrified that she would hurt her.

Martha tried to raise her hands to touch her daughter but was too weak, so she continued to just look. She tried to speak, and Rachel had to lean close to hear.

"Josh…Is he alright?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes."

Martha's eyes closed and she drifted off. Rachel could feel the panic rise up in her, but she realised that Martha was still breathing and relaxed a tiny bit.

Annie appeared by her side.

"The boys are asleep and Josh is in bed with the two kittens by his side, he wouldn't let them go, even when I was bathing him."

Together they kept vigil at Martha's side until they heard footsteps. Looking up they saw Emmett and Doc. Wilkins come into the room. Rachel felt a weight being lifted from her as the doc took charge.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Later the family sat in the parlour; they had got Martha into her bedroom and a comfortable bed. The doc had done all he could for her. He had looked at Josh, and Emmett. They would probably have a sore chest and throat for a few days but would recover. He was not so sure about Martha. He had decided to stay the night.

"When do you expect Daniel and the others back?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Emmett.

"That's good".

Doctor Wilkins left the family with no doubt about the seriousness of Martha's condition. He didn't believe in softening the news. It was better in the long run that they knew what the prognosis was and it was not good.

No one slept well that night. The morning seemed to take ages to come. No one wanted breakfast; coffee was all they could face.

Rachel, Annie and Doc Wilkins took turns to be with Martha as well as keeping the three boys entertained, although they were all subdued well aware of the tension and upset in the house.

Just before midday, Daniel, Nathan, Daniel Jr. and Zac arrived home. They stood in the yard taking in the burned building. Emmett walked towards them.

"What happened?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Lightning strike." Emmett paused. "Pa…you'd better get into the house. It's Ma…the doc's with her."

Daniel took one look at his eldest son's stricken face and ran to the house.

Emmett turned to his brothers. "She went in after Josh… it looks bad." He put his hands over his face and wiped his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

Slowly the four brothers made their way inside, not one of them wanting to find out what was happening in there.

Doc. Wilkins was talking to Daniel in the parlour. "I don't know what to say Daniel. I've done everything I can think of. Her lungs are just too damaged. I'm afraid it is just a matter of time."

Daniel didn't reply, he just walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom. He sat down by the bed and gently picked up one of his wife's hands. Her eyes flicked open and she looked at him, her mouth opened as she tried to speak.

"Sweetheart, don't talk. I'm here now. Everything will be alright."

But as he said it he felt that nothing would ever be alright again. An hour later the door opened, and Rachel appeared.

"Pa. Can we come in? We need to see her."

He nodded and the rest of the family moved into the room. They settled themselves in various chairs, or just stood in corners. Waiting.

Daniel had been studying his wife intently when he was suddenly aware that the room was silent. Her breathing had stopped. He looked around at his family who all jumped up and approached the bed. Soon the room was filled with gentle sobs.

The funeral was a large affair. People came from miles around to pay their respects to Daniel and his family. Martha had been well thought of. Rachel felt over whelmed by it all and was relieved when it was over and they could be left alone to get on with their lives, however hard that was going to be. A huge hole had been left in the family.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Gradually life returned to normal. Nathan married a local girl, Sarah. Two more babies were born, both girls. Daniel Jnr and Zac moved to California. Emmett and Nathan stayed in Montana and ran the ranch with their father.

Then one day at the end of last summer Daniel announced that he was getting married. It had been four years since he lost Martha and the last six months he had been seeing the local school teacher, Miss Harriet Dean.

It wasn't that Rachel disliked Harriet; in fact she was quite fond of her. She wanted her father to be happy again but it just made her miss her mother even more.

The wedding was small and quiet, and the happy couple left for a short honeymoon to California to visit relatives.

On their return, Harriet naturally wanted to make changes to the house. She tried to include Rachel in this but all she wanted to do was to be out on the range with her brothers and the ranch hands. Being out in the wide open, whatever the weather was her idea of heaven and being confined to a house her idea of torture.

One evening Harriet confronted her husband, "Do you think it's about time that Rachel settled down and found a husband; after all she is twenty-two now. I know of a couple of suitable men who live not too far away, one a bachelor, and one a widower with a young child."

Daniel thought this might be the answer; he dearly loved his daughter but was aware that people believed he was letting her run wild.

To say that Rachel was not impressed with the idea was putting it mildly, but she loved her father and to please him, she agreed to meet them. The meetings went as badly as she knew they would. The bachelor was older than her father and the widower talked about was his late wife for the entire time.

Harriet was not put off; she really believed that this was the right way for her step daughter to go. Rachel on the other hand, was desperately thinking how she could get out of it all. That was when she remembered her Uncle Jonesy. She didn't know his real name; her mother had always called him Jonesy. They had visited him a few times in Wyoming. She remembered the people who lived there, and whom Jonesy called family, had been real kind. She knew that they were both gone now but there were two sons, Slim and his young brother Andy. Rachel went to her room, dug around in the bureau and found his address. Sitting down she began to write.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Jonesy was hanging out the washing, the wind was blowing and it wouldn't take long to dry. He bent down to pick up the basket and winced as he stood up.

"Maybe I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled as he avoided the chickens running round his legs looking for bits of grain. "Get out the way you miserable critters."

He made his way into the house to get lunch underway; Slim and Jess would be back soon.

As if on cue, two riders appeared on the ridge overlooking the small house.

"Hope Jonesy has got something good on the stove," drawled the dark haired cowboy, pushing his hat up so he could see his friend's face. "My stomach's been grumbling most of the way home."

"Oh that's what it was," joked his blond haired companion, "I thought we were in for a storm with all that noise."

Jess gave Slim a look that would have shrivelled most men, but all Slim did was grin.

"Come on race ya," called Slim and kicking Alamo into a gallop he was gone in a cloud of dust.

With a yell Jess urged Traveler on and they both arrived in the yard with only a hair's width between them.

Andy appeared from the barn, pleased to have a distraction from the endless chore of tack cleaning, he laughed at his brother and his friend. Jess sure has been good for Slim; he'd never have behaved like that before, he's really loosened up, he thought as he walked over to them and taking hold of Alamo and Traveler led them to the corral.

"You can unsaddle them Andy, won't need them anymore today. Give them a good rub down. They've worked hard."

They headed to the outside washstand and began to scrub the dust and sweat off. Thoughts of fishing jumped into Jess's head; he could almost see them sitting in the shade by the lake, fishing poles in hand. His thinking was interrupted by Slim's voice,

"Yeah, think we'll stay close to home after lunch, chores need doing. The barn needs tidying, got a bridle that needs fixing, one of the stage horses has lost a shoe and …."

Slim was just getting into his stride; the thoughts of fishing disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

"Okay, okay," scowled Jess.

Slim just smiled knowing exactly what had been going on in his Pard's head.

Jonesy threw open the door.

"Just you two then, thought you'd brought half of Laramie with you what with all that hollering and whooping. Lunch is on the table."

"Great Jonesy, I'm starving," Jess pushed past Slim to get there first.

"When ain't you… eating us out of house and home. How someone can be so skinny," he remarked with a grin but he knew his cooking was appreciated.

Lunch was the usual noisy and chatty event. Jonesy surveyed the empty plates with great satisfaction.

"Come on Andy lets clear up, and then you can get back to that tack!"

Slim got up and patted his stomach, "Come on Jess, let's go work some of this off. Stage will be in soon."

"Speak for yourself. There's nothing wrong with my stomach Pard."

Slim was thinking of a witty retort when he heard the rumble of the stage as it turned into the yard. Mose, the driver brought it to a halt yards from the door, and threw on the brake.

"Hi Mose. See you're on time today."

Mose threw Jess a sideways glance, "What cha mean on time? You're looking at the longest serving driver at the Overland Express, could do this run with me eyes shut. On time indeed," he huffed.

Shaking his head he looped the lines around the brake and climbed down.

"No passengers today but I brought the mail." He handed Slim a bundle of envelopes.

He flicked through them, no surprises as far as he could see, a couple of feed bills, and a letter for Jonesy. Raising his eyebrows, he looked up to see Andy coming out of the house and called him over.

"Here, take this to Jonesy will you."

Andy ran back to the house, eager to delay the tack cleaning.

Jess was already helping Mose unhitch the team, "Any pie left?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure is Mose, Jonesy baked an extra one, knowing you were on this run."

A short while later Mose climbed up onto the seat, picked up the lines, and sent the team on their way. Jess and Slim watched him go.

"Do you think there's any pie left, you know how Mose can put it away."

"Yeah he can sure give you a run for your money. Wonder who sent Jonesy a letter?" Slim raised an eyebrow, "Want a coffee Jess?"

Jonesy was standing in the kitchen doorway with a grin on his face, "Pie?"

Disappearing into the kitchen he soon returned with two pieces of pie and coffee and placed it in front of them. Andy was already sitting down finishing his slice. Slim and Jess moved to the table and sat.

"So Jonesy, who sent you a letter?" queried Andy.

"Andy, you know better than that."

Slim sent a glare across the table. Andy lowered his eyes, "Sorry… but nobody writes to Jonesy."

Jess joined in, also receiving a glare from his friend.

"Yeah go on Jonesy tell us; not from a female is it?"

"It's alright Slim, it's no mystery. Need to talk to you about it anyway. And yes it is from a lady."

He paused, took a sip of his coffee and continued.

"The letter is from my niece Rachel, my sister's daughter. You recollect Slim they visited here a couple of times. Well it seems she wants to come and visit. She needs to get away for a while, something about weddings and a new step ma."

"I remember must have been about six years ago, maybe more, quite a tomboy as I recall. She must be what twenty now."

"Twenty-two actually, same birthdate as mine that's how I remember. Sure miss her mother, bad business that."

Slim looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't see why not. We'll have to get that back room cleared out so she has somewhere to stay. Might be nice to have a bit of female company around the place."

Slim glanced over to where Jess was sitting.

"What cha looking at me for?" questioned a slightly annoyed Jess. "You know I'm off women after what happened with that Susan Gillis, just about drove me mad!"

Finishing off his coffee he stood up and marched to the door, "If you want me I'll be in the barn, fixing that bridle!"

Slim and Jonesy let a grin pass between them.

"What happened with Susan Gillis?" probed Andy, ears flapping as usual.

"If Jess wants you to know, he'll tell you. Now help me with these dishes, and then you can finish those chores you keep putting off."

Susan Gillis was the twenty year old daughter of a neighbour who farmed a few acres just the other side of Laramie. She had taken a fancy to Jess and had followed him everywhere; turning up at all the places he went. It got so bad the only place he was safe was in the saloon. It got worse when she started telling everyone that they were engaged. Fortunately her father was a sensible man and he sent her off to his sister in Medicine Bow. Jess didn't care if he never saw her again!

 **CHAPTER 6**

Rachel waited outside the bunkhouse for the third time that week. The door opened as a weather beaten moustached ranch hand appeared; he wore a hat that at one time had been white, but was now a lovely shade of dusty grey. Curly had worked at the ranch for many years, and Rachel had known him all her life. He threw a smile her way. She had met him each time he'd arrived back with the mail over the past couple of weeks.

"Is there one for me?" she asked as he handed the mail to her.

"I think there is Miss Rachel".

"Thanks Curly," she gave him a quick hug and walked toward the house.

Curly watched her go, "Sure hope the news is good."

Rachel tore open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. She looked at the handwriting, a neat even print, very readable. Her eyes glanced at the bottom of the letter where the signature was; your loving Uncle, she read. Her eyes then went to the top line and read down to the end.

"Yippee, they said yes." She jumped up and down and hugged the letter to her.

She glanced around knowing how Harriet wouldn't like her to carry on like that, but a small part of her had been worried that the answer was gonna be no. She ran indoors to talk to her father.

Daniel was delighted for her to go. He knew she wasn't happy about the marriage talk, and it would stop Harriet's nagging.

The next few days saw Rachel in a whirl, sorting and packing clothes, writing letters to friends, planning the journey and getting the stage tickets. Finally she sent a telegram off saying she was on her way.

Early Friday morning found Rachel and Annie standing outside the stage depot in Helena. Annie had accompanied Rachel and they had stayed the night at the local hotel.

"It was really good to get away from the ranch for the night. I'm gonna miss you," announced Annie

"It won't be for long, just until Harriet gets the idea of arranging marriages out of her head."

"Could be forever then."

The shouts of the stage driver caught their attention. He pulled the team of six horses to a standstill and got down. Soon the luggage was loaded and it was time to say their goodbyes.

Rachel hugged Annie, she was sad to leave a friend but it was so exciting to be going somewhere. She climbed aboard and looked out the window. "I'll write," she called and happily waved goodbye as she settled into her seat.

Three other passengers had boarded the stage, a young couple and an elderly woman and after a while pleasantries were exchanged. They were surprised when Rachel told them where she was going and that she was on her own. Well at least she'd have their company for part of the 600 mile journey they told her. Rachel felt quite safe; she didn't tell them about the gun she had concealed on her person.

She found the journey passed quickly, various passengers came and went, some travelling short journeys and others long, some talkative and some not. She was always pleased when the stage arrived at her stopovers and looked forward to sleeping in a bed after being bounced around on the hard seats all day. And a hot bath was always a welcome treat.

Finally the coach pulled into Laramie; she looked around with interest, and with more than a little nervous apprehension. The stage driver was someone called Mose who it turned out knew the occupants of the Sherman Ranch. He chuckled to himself when he found out she was Jonesy's niece.

"Can't believe an old reprobate like Jonesy could have a niece as purty as you. Don't worry I'll get you there safe."

Best take it easy, or Jonesy will put me on apple pie rations, he thought. Laughing he picked up the lines and called to the horses and sent the stage on its way.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Slim and Jess were in the middle of fixing the corral fence. Slim held the post in place while Jess swung the hammer.

"Darn mustangs; just don't know what's good for them," moaned Jess.

"Yeah be easier if you could just sweet talk them."

Hearing the noise of the stage they both looked up. Seeing how easy the stage was coming down the hill, Jess observed,

"Mose is sure taking extra care today."

"Well at least we won't lose any more chickens."

As much as Slim enjoyed Jonesy's chicken stew, he was getting fed up replacing them every few weeks.

Jess put the hammer down and vaulted over the fence to get to the front yard. Walking through the gate, Slim followed at a more leisurely pace. Andy had been in the side yard cleaning out his pets. He strolled over and stood next to Slim.

"Morning Mose," they chorused

"Howdy boys. Is Jonesy around? Got someone he'd like to see."

"He's inside, I'll get him," yelled Andy who took off at a fair gallop towards the house.

That boy never walks anywhere, mused Slim as he bent down to undo the traces.

Jess pulled open the stage door, "Welcome to the Sherman Ranch…"

His voice trailed off. Climbing out of the stage was the prettiest girl he'd seen in a long while, if not forever. Taking a breath, he coughed and swallowed giving himself time to gather his wits; he held out his hand,

"Let me help you."

For Rachel, time seemed to stand still as she gazed into two of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She found it hard to breath. Oh she thought and forcing a breath into her lungs she took the offered hand.

"Thank you," she stammered and stepped down.

Slim finished releasing the horses; looking up to see where Jess was, he saw the scene playing out before him.

"Oh no," and wiping his hands down his pants he stepped up to the stage.

"My name is Slim Sherman and …." He stopped and carefully looked at Rachel, a broad grin travelling across his face.

"Rachel, it is you. We knew you were coming, but weren't sure when."

Looking over his shoulder at the house, he hollered, "Jonesy, Jonesy you there?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember me, after all it's been a while."

"Well sure you've changed; so have I, but it's great to see you," he took a step back. "Don't know what's taking Jonesy so long, come on inside."

Rachel went to move away but found she was still holding onto Jess' hand. Feeling her face getting hot she let go, and followed Slim into the house.

Jess watched them go, wondering what on earth had just happened to him. He could still feel the warmth from her hand and it unsettled him.

"I'll finish changing the horses shall I?"

"Never mind Jess, I'll give you a hand and then you can help me with this luggage." Mose chortled and slapped him on the back.

Andy had found Jonesy up to his elbows in flour so it had taken him a little while to get cleaned up. They were heading towards the door when Slim followed by Rachel came in. Jonesy pushed past Andy and threw his arms around her.

"Would know you anywhere, spit of your mother, come in, come in, and sit down. 'Spect you're hungry after that journey."

Andy watched open mouthed, he had never seen Jonesy so excited.

The door sailed open and admitted Jess carrying two cases with Mose walking just behind.

"Any pie and coffee?"

"Sure Mose, sit down, I'll just get it."

"No Jonesy, I'll do it, you sit down and reacquaint yourself with your niece,"

Slim walked over to the stove, poured two cups of coffee and cut a large piece of pie. He placed it and one of the cups in front of Mose. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat at the table. Taking a sip of the hot strong coffee he realised he had not introduced Jess to Rachel.

Jess put the cases down and made for the back door, hoping to make a quick exit. Slim was too fast for him.

"Hey Jess, come over here, sorry didn't introduce you properly. Rachel, I'd like you to meet my best friend and ranch hand Jess Harper, a very important part of the Sherman team."

Jess threw Slim a withering look, and nodded to Rachel muttering, "Pleased to meet you. Slim you gonna give me a hand with the rest of the luggage."

"Sure." Slim put down his coffee mug and followed Jess outside.

By the stage Slim rounded on Jess, "What's the matter with you, you weren't very friendly in there?" He flicked his head towards the house.

"Don't know what you mean, I was polite wasn't I?"

Turning away he picked up a bag leaving Slim to carry the large trunk. Slim wasn't sure, but he swore he heard a lot of mumbling, something about women and their luggage. Slim didn't say anything just followed him back to the house. Jess always took a while to cotton to strangers, but Slim was sure he'd come round.

 **CHAPTER 8**

Weeks passed and Rachel settled in. She insisted that as she was Jonesy's niece she was kind of family and didn't need any special treatment. She took over some of the chores, mainly washing and cleaning. Jonesy was still the better cook but he promised to teach her. She was really good with a needle, which pleased Jonesy no end as this was not his favourite task, and there sure was a lot of sewing in this household. Having been brought up on a ranch she proved to be good at fencing, roping, and hazing cattle. As her father would have said, comes from having four brothers. She helped Andy with his school work and Slim enjoyed discussing his favourite books with her and pretty soon both he and Andy started thinking of her as the sister they never had.

And Jess, well he didn't think of her as a sister, no not at all and it was driving him crazy.

Contrary to what Rachel thought, Jess was not immune to her charms. In fact he could think of nothing else, she was the first thing he thought about when he woke and the last thing at night. There were lots of things about her he really liked; her long dark hair; her emerald green eyes flecked with gold; her smile. The way she laughed, and her figure, well no …..he wouldn't let his thoughts go there!

His solution was to work himself into exhaustion; most times this worked but there were still nights when he lay awake just thinking what it would be like to run his fingers through her long hair, to kiss her, hold her. Trouble was, as he saw it, she was Jonesy's niece and he sure would have something to say if Jess started making eyes at her, and if he did, then suppose it didn't work out. Someone would have to leave and he didn't want it to be him.

After a while he'd get up and go outside, pace around and usually end up visiting the horses. Traveler was always pleased to see him especially when an apple was on offer.

He wondered how long he could go on like this. Maybe he should talk to Slim but just as he got his courage up something would stop him. So he did what he was good at and pushed the feelings down deep. But sometimes they just pushed their way back up!

Slim, Andy and Jonesy had noticed the change in him. Andy was worried; he thought Jess was gonna up and leave, take off to the Big Open again.

Slim knew Jess wasn't sleeping well, a rare occurrence in itself. He had noticed all the extra work he was doing and that sometimes he was too tired to eat and just fell into bed. He worried because he knew Jess was worrying about something and tried to think of a way to approach the subject with him. He had learned over time that you couldn't push Jess into anything he didn't want to be pushed into.

Jonesy thought he knew what the problem was, being older and having been around more than the others. He'd seen the looks Jess had given Rachel when he thought no one was looking. Yep he was pretty sure what the problem was but for now he'd keep it to himself.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Slim Sherman had lived in Laramie for most of his life, and therefore knew a lot of people and they knew him. He was considered an honest, trustworthy, law abiding man with prospects. He was admired for keeping the ranch going after the death of his parents and for bringing up Andy. He thought things through and generally it turned out the right thing to do. Of course, he wasn't perfect; he had a stubborn streak a mile wide and it was easier to move a mountain than to change his mind once he'd made it up.

Mothers tried to push their single daughters in his direction, and most of them went willingly. It helped that he was tall, handsome, and blond with shoulders wide enough to carry most loads, and when he smiled two of the cutest dimples ever seen. In recent months he'd shared this adulation with a certain dark haired, blue-eyed ranch hand – bees to a honeypot Slim said, but he didn't mind because he had eyes only for one girl, Jane Douglas.

They had known each other since childhood and the families had been friends. In their teenage years they had started a relationship, but the war and Jane going east to school had put paid to that. However, Jane had returned a year ago and she and Slim had rekindled their romance. He was ready to propose. He had worked it all out in his head. He would take Jane on a picnic to a secluded area of the ranch; a place he'd always loved, and there would ask her to be his bride.

Yes, Slim was pretty happy with his plans but as he was to find out even the best of them can go awry.

 **CHAPTER 10**

They had just finished breakfast, the early morning chores had been done, cows milked and eggs collected. Jonesy had excelled himself as usual, and Rachel and he were washing up. There was no school for Andy, today being Saturday, and he was feeding his many pets.

Slim looked over the table at Jess, "I thought we could take a ride out to the high pasture today, check on the cows and youngsters up there. We could do bit of fishing. Stay over in the line shack for the night, make a bit of a holiday of it. What ya say?"

"I suppose. What about the stage?" countered Jess wondering what Slim was up to?

"All taken care of. Ben is coming over to help out. Andy, Rachel and Jonesy will be here and Mose will help; with a promise of food as a bribe."

Jess cheered up, "OK, I'll get the poles and the horses" and he took off to the barn.

Slim let a slow grin materialize across his face. This would be a good time to find out what had been troubling his best friend.

Minutes later Jess led Alamo and Traveler out of the barn. He took the food bag from Jonesy and jumped into the saddle.

"Come on then if we're going," and handed Alamo's reins to Slim. With a quick wave, they rode out of the yard.

"See you tomorrow."

Thirty minutes later found the two friends on the ridge overlooking the lake where they had first met. Passing by the No Trespassing sign where Traveler had been tied up, Slim smiled at the memory; sure had been a lucky day for them all.

"Hang on Jess, Alamo seems to be limping." He dismounted and lifted Alamo's front hoof. "He's got a stone stuck, pass me the hoof pick will you?"

Jess rummaged around in his saddlebags and was just handing it over when everything happened.

The rattler rattled. Alamo leapt sideways taking Slim, who was still been holding his hoof, with him.

Jess drew his gun and aimed at the snake but all he saw was its tail disappearing into the bushes; annoyed that its sunbathing had been so rudely interrupted. He jumped down.

"Did he get ya Slim?"

"Yeah, both of them did. Snake got my leg and Alamo my head." Slim tried to get up.

"Stay where you are. Don't move."

Jess carefully cut along the seam of Slims pants leg where the snake had struck. Fortunately most of the venom had hit the boot, with only a small amount entering his left leg. Jess quickly took his knife and cut a cross over the bite. Bending down he sucked at the wound spitting out the bitter venom.

"Ouch," yelped Slim.

"Keep still, this'll save your life."

Taking a quick look in his saddle bags he found a bandage, and wrapped it tightly round Slim's leg.

"Come on gotta get you home. We'll ride double, so I can keep an eye on you."

"What about my head?" moaned Slim.

Jess cast a quick eye over it. "Aww it's just a scratch. Might need a couple of stitches."

He wanted to get Slim home as fast as he could, but didn't want to push Traveler too hard with two of them up. Alamo followed behind, not wanting to stray too far from his pal. So it was nearly an hour later that they arrived in the yard.

Andy hearing horses came out of the barn to see who it was. Seeing Slim and Jess coming in on one horse he rushed up to them. "What's happened to Slim?"

"Snakebite Andy, get Jonesy will ya. It'll be alright. It didn't happen too long ago."

Andy took off for the house, but Jonesy had already heard them arrive and was heading out the door.

"Quick get him inside. Andy, go and turn the bed down and get my medicine bag."

"We're home Pard. How you feeling?" Jess helped Slim down.

"Just a bit cold and my head's hurting. But it's not too bad."

Rachel had been weeding the vegetable patch. Having seen them come in she ran to help.

"What can I do?" she asked when they had got Slim inside.

Jonesy was searching around in his medicine bag, "Here we need to make a poultice out of these." He handed her a variety of herbs.

"Come on Andy, you can help me. Let's leave Jess and Jonesy to settle Slim."

Jonesy took charge much to Jess's relief.

"At least his boot took most of the venom. Here cut the rest of his pants leg off and get that boot off before the swelling gets too bad." Jonesy handed Jess a knife. "We need to keep that leg elevated."

Jonesy placed a couple of pillows under Slim's leg. He looked at the wound. There was a slight swelling around it and it was already turning black and blue.

"He's gonna be alright, isn't he Jonesy?" Jess's voice shook with concern.

"The poultice will help." Jonesy brushed the hair off of Slim's forehead, "He's not got a fever yet, that's a good sign."

In the kitchen, the water was already boiling. Rachel pounded at the herbs and added water to make a thick paste. "Here Andy take this. Anything that smells that bad must do some good."

Rachel put some coffee on; she had a feeling they would need it.

Andy handed the foul smelling mixture to Jonesy, who placed it onto Slims leg.

"What is that Gawd awful smell," grumbled Slim, "Think I'll take my chance with the snakebite!"

"Just a remedy I got from an old Indian I met once. Said it never fails, used it before and he was right. Now hush and rest."

He pulled the covers up to Slim' neck and sat down in the chair.

"Do we need the doc?" Andy asked.

"Wouldn't hurt, I suppose, not sure he could do any better than us."

"I'll go for him. You hang in there Pard. I won't be long." Jess said as he sprang up and headed for the door. Jogging across the yard he saw Ben ride in,

"Hey Jess what's going on? Didn't expect to see you here."

"Slim's been hurt. I'm going for the doc."

"I just passed him on the road. He's going to the Smith's place. Their eldest boy fell out of a tree and broke his leg. I'll catch him up," with that Ben turned his mare and was off at a gallop.

Jess watched him go and caught sight of Traveler and Alamo. They had wandered over to the water trough but were now standing dozing in the sun. He walked over to them and catching up the reins led them to the barn,

"Come on boys, I'll get you comfortable."

Watching from the window, Andy saw Ben ride off and Jess go into the barn.

Jess spent most of his time with the horses, giving them a good rub down and plenty of feed. He stood scratching their necks, telling them that everything would be fine. Trying to convince myself more than them, he thought. Finally he climbed into the loft and forked down hay to the horses in the corral.

On hearing horses trotting into the yard, he moved over to the loft window and gazed out. He saw the doc's carriage stop outside the door and Doctor Harris climb down and hurry into the house. Breathing a sigh of relief, he heard a loud crack and suddenly he was floating in mid-air; but not for long. He landed on his back which all but knocked the wind out of him. Then to add insult to injury a lantern on the shelf decided at that moment to fall, landing on his head.

"Ow," he winced as it bounced off his forehead. Ever have one of those days when nothing goes right. He wondered what he'd done to deserve it.

Lying there trying to get his breath back, he realized he still held the pitchfork in his hand and was grateful that it was still there and not sticking in him somewhere. Staying there for a few minutes he tried to get up but found that his leg wouldn't let him. Touching it his hand came away red.

"Darn it, didn't escape the pitchfork after all," he groaned and collapsed to the ground; a string of cuss words turned the air blue. At least only the animals heard that, he reflected.

Meanwhile in the house, Doc Harris had given Slim the once over and proclaimed that he would be okay. He'd probably have a fever, might be a bit delirious, even unconscious for a while. They would have to keep an eye on the swelling and he would need to rest. Looking over at a worried Andy he said,

"He will be fine. Snakebite isn't always fatal. Slim is young and strong and you have Jonesy looking after him."

"What is that poultice you have on there?" He enquired of Jonesy.

"Old Indian gave it to me, never fails."

"Well it's not doing any harm. You must tell me what's in it. Got any coffee on the go? Then I have to get over to the Smiths."

Jonesy and Doc retired to the kitchen where Rachel had set out coffee and biscuits. Doc was always keen to talk to Jonesy about his remedies.

Andy sat with Slim watching his every move. He loved his older brother and it was times like these that he realized just how much.

 **CHAPTER 11**

Twenty minutes later, Doc was ready to leave when Rachel appeared from the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Jess? I need wood for the stove and the house water barrel needs filling."

"He's in the barn. He is taking a long time. I'll go get him; he'll want to know how Slim is." Andy shot out the door.

He couldn't see Jess when he got to the barn, he wasn't with the horses. Andy called his name, and was rewarded with a groan coming from the corner. Running over he saw a dark shape laying there.

"Jess you alright. What happened?"

"I just decided to come down a different way, that's all Tiger. Need you to give me a hand up. My leg's bleeding and the damn lantern fell on me as well." Jess grinned at him, wincing slightly and drawing in a breath between his teeth.

Andy tried to hold back a grin as he reached out to help.

"Sorry Jess but that sounds so funny. Here let me help you up and get you to the house; at least the Doc's still here."

Everyone turned to look as the door opened to admit Jess with Andy manfully holding him up. Doc took one look.

"What on God's green earth have you done now? Don't know why I just don't open a surgery out here, wouldn't be idle that's for sure!"

"Sorry Doc didn't mean to give you more work," Jess sheepishly replied.

"What's happened Andy?"

"You can ask me you know. I was there," said a disgruntled Jess.

"He fell through the hayloft floor. He still had the pitchfork in his hand. His leg is bleeding Doc." Andy paused and suppressed a grin. "And a lantern fell on his head."

"Set him on the couch and let me look."

Doc opened his bag and started delving inside bringing out thread, needles, soap, and finally a small bottle of laudanum. Asking Rachel, who was frozen to the spot by the kitchen, for more hot water he set to work, scrubbing his hands and sterilizing the needles and thread. Andy helped Jess out of his pants, and soon the doc was ready.

"Here take a spoonful of this. It'll help with the pain."

Jess looked at what he was holding and point blank refused, "I'll have a swig or two of Jonesy's medicinal whiskey rather than touch that. You know it makes me sick Doc."

He caught sight of Rachel standing in the doorway just behind Doc. "And get me a blanket for decency sake. Bad enough I'm lying here without being half naked."

Doc was well versed in the Harper ways, "Oh for goodness sake. Here get a couple of mouthfuls of this down him."

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey Jonesy had left out just in case it was needed he thrust it at Rachel. She moved to the side of the couch and held the bottle to Jess's mouth trying not to get too close or look at him.

"Oh great, now I smell like a saloon," grumbled Jess as the spirit splashed down his shirt, but he did manage a couple of large swallows.

"Now bite down on this. It's gonna hurt." Doc handed Jess a piece of leather. Jess put it in his mouth and bit.

Rachel sat by the couch watching his face now that his eyes were closed. Perspiration was standing out on his forehead and he had screwed his eyes up with the pain. Slowly she reached down and holding his hand, whispered.

"It's alright, baby, it'll soon be over."

Two blue eyes flew open and stared at her.

What did she call me, he questioned, but the pain took over again and he lost his train of thought; but didn't let go of her hand.

 **CHAPTER 12**

Later that day found the ranch a more peaceful place. Slim was sleeping, albeit with a slight fever. Andy was studying his math and Rachel and Jonesy were preparing supper. Jess was dozing on the couch in a clean shirt and pants, neither smelling like a distillery. A small bandage covered his head where the lantern had hit him.

Suddenly the door sprang open, and Jane tumbled in. She looked around the room until her eyes came to rest on Rachel.

"Where's Slim, is it true about the snakebite?"

Jess shot up from the couch, his right hand going to where his holster and gun usually sat on his hip. "Darn it Jane, I could have shot you." he exclaimed.

"No you couldn't," observed Jonesy. "You're not carrying remember.

Jess looked down, "Oh yeah, sorry everyone," he replied sheepishly.

Rachel went to Jane and looked her in the eyes, "It's true, but the doc says he's going to be alright. How did you find out? I was going to ride over tomorrow and let you know."

"Pa and I were in Laramie and everyone was talking about it. I just grabbed a horse and rode out here. Guess I just panicked. Can I see him?"

Of course you did, thought Rachel, you love him. Her eyes glanced over at Jess who was just getting comfortable on the couch again after the disturbance of Jane's arrival.

"Course you can, come and sit with him. He's got a bit of a fever but he's sleeping."

They went into the bedroom where Jane sat down and took his hand. Rachel shut the door behind her as she left.

It was decided that Jane would stay for a few days; she could share Rachel's room. After supper Jonesy glanced at Jess who was trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Come on son, 'bout time you were in bed. You take mine tonight. I'm gonna sit with Slim."

"You can't sit up all night." Jess stated getting to his feet.

"I've got Rachel and Jane to spell me if I can't. Now off to bed or I'll get Rachel to come and tuck you in."

Jess, for all his leg hurting moved like a scalded cat, and was through the bedroom door in record time.

"And you Andy."

Following Jess into the room, Andy giggled to himself at the idea of Jess being tucked in.

Jess was already under the covers, his thoughts not exactly the same as Andy's but along the same lines. Inwardly groaning he turned over and was soon fast asleep; the sleeping draft Jonesy had sneaked into his coffee working its magic.

Jonesy went and sat with Slim. Feeling his forehead he noticed that the fever was a little higher, but he was sleeping peacefully. Never having had children of his own, he looked on Slim and Andy as his, and Jess as well if he'd let him. He settled lower into the chair and let himself gently nod off.

Jess woke to an ear piercing shout, and was out of bed before he was properly awake. Grabbing his gun he crept towards the door. Seeing Andy sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes, he whispered.

"Stay there."

Slowly opening the door, he tiptoed out and came face to face with Rachel and Jane. Rachel was holding a shotgun and Jane a skillet which she had picked up on the way through the kitchen. Being ranchers daughters had taught them to be prepared for anything.

The three of them turned to look at Slim's room from where they could hear raised voices. Jess slowly crept towards the door and taking a deep breath turned the handle. What he saw made him drop his gun and rush inside the room. Jonesy was picking himself and the chair up from the floor, and Slim was sitting bolt upright in bed yelling.

"Snakes! Over there, you see 'em Jonesy. Quick don't let them get you."

"Slim, it's me Jess, it's ok, there's nothing there."

"Jess, glad you're here Pard; get your gun, shoot them, over there can't you see them?"

"What's the matter with Slim?" said a voice from the doorway. Although Jess had told him to stay, Andy had followed them into the room.

Jonesy stretched his back. "Remember the Doc said that he could get delirious, well here it is…he's seeing snakes everywhere."

"Quick Jess, shoot them! Shoot them!" Slim got more animated and grabbed at Jess's arm. "Jane, Andy, get out. Don't let them bite you. Get me a gun," he shouted, trying to get out of bed.

Jane rushed to his side. Taking his hand she murmured. "It's alright darling; they've gone, see they've gone. Jess got rid of them, that's right isn't it Jess?"

"Yep, that's right Slim, there ain't no snakes."

Blinking he suddenly went quiet and looked around, "They have? Good, that's good."

Relaxing he let go of Jess's sleeve and settled down, and in a very short time was asleep. Jonesy felt his forehead, it was cooler. "Fever's going, he'll sleep quietly now. It's alright Andy, delirium; hallucinations can be a funny and frightening thing."

"I'll stay with him now Jonesy. You go and get some sleep." Jane pulled up the chair and sank into it.

"Don't mind if I do, back's aching a bit now. Course didn't help ending up on the floor."

They made their way to the sitting room. Rachel sighed. "We'll all laugh about this later but now I think we should turn in. There are still a few hours until daylight."

"Not sure if I can. Might have a coffee." Adrenalin was still running around Jess's body.

"You can make it yourself then. Maybe put some clothes on first," yawned Jonesy on his way to the couch in the living room, being as Jess had his bed for the night.

Jess looked down; he was only wearing his summer long johns. Seeing Rachel trying hard not to look and failing miserably, he changed his mind, picked up his gun and made a hasty retreat to the bedroom.

Andy followed him into the room amused by the goings on. Jess changed his mind fast, grown-ups sure are strange, he thought.

 **CHAPTER 13**

Everyone slept late next morning, and it was only the cock crowing and hearing the ash box on the stove being shaken that woke Jess. There was only one stage today, being Sunday and that wouldn't arrive until mid-morning. Breakfast was soon on the go, the aroma of the coffee bringing everyone but Slim and Jane to the table. Knocking on the door, Rachel asked if Jane wanted something to eat.

"Yes I'll come to the table. Slim is still asleep and I could do with moving."

Jess finished first and said he would check on Slim. Hobbling over to the door he crept in and sat on the chair by the bed. He was only then aware that two sky blue eyes were watching him.

"Hey Pard, how ya doing?"

Slim tried to speak but only a croak came out. Jess filled a cup and lifting Slim's head up, helped him sip the water.

"Here, drink this. Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, heads a bit woolly though and my leg's throbbing some. Help me sit up, will ya?. Feel like I've been lying down forever."

Eyeing Jess he noticed the bandage on his head and the fact that he appeared to be favouring his right leg.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story Pard, just say I had a little argument with the hayloft; guess we really will have to fix that floor now. When we're both up to it of course."

"Have you seen Jane? Been dreaming she was here."

"She is; she's been here all the time you've been out of it. You'll have to get a rope around that one, before someone else does. I'll get her."

"Oh I intend to," Slim muttered as he watched Jess head out the door.

Jane rushed through the door; shutting it behind her she sat down and held his hand.

"I've been sitting here for hours, and then you have to wake up when I'm eating breakfast," she paused. "Do you want any by the way?"

"Maybe, in a minute. I just want to sit here with you for a while."

He held out his hand for her to take. Gazing into his eyes, Jane unexpectedly said,

"Don't you ever frighten me again like that Slim Sherman, and us not even married yet…" Her hand flew to her mouth as she realised what she had said.

Slim blinked hard. What did she say he thought?

"Well we are getting married, aren't we?" Jane hurried on, took a deep breath and carried on before her embarrassment stopped her.

"Slim Sherman, will you marry me?"

He blinked again; an enormous grin flooding his face,

"Yes, of course I will. Yes. Although isn't it usually the man that asks? I was gonna ask, had it all planned as well…"

Jane put her finger to his lips, "Hush… are you going to kiss me then?" and he did just that.

They didn't hear the gentle knock on the door as Jonesy entered carrying a tray,

"Thought I heard voices. Do you want something to eat? He looked up and smiled broadly. "See you're feeling better?"

"Sure am Jonesy. We're getting hitched."

 **CHAPTER 14**

Everyone was delighted with the news. Jonesy started thinking about wedding cakes, he was sure that he had an old family recipe around somewhere. Andy was thrilled, maybe it would take Slims mind off correcting his grammar, and the chores he had to do and his school work. Realistically he thought not but he could hope and he liked Jane. Rachel reckoned it would be nice to have another woman around the place. She really had started thinking about the ranch as home.

Jess liked Jane. He thought she'd make Slim a good wife, but the news left him anxious. How would his future be affected?

Next day, Jane's Pa came to pick her up, the horse she had borrowed to get to the ranch had been returned to its owner. Mr. Douglas was delighted with the news; both he and his wife were fond of Slim and considered it a very good match. Sitting next to his daughter and listening to her happy chatter he suddenly realized that the next few months would be filled with wedding plans. Well, he thought, she is my only daughter, only child in fact. I can spend more time out on the range. Liking that idea he clicked to the horses as they set a good pace for home.

A week passed, Slim gradually became more mobile as did Jess. They still sported their bandages, but both were getting restless. Doc Harris was visiting the next day, and they hoped that the bandages would come off. Late afternoon found them sitting on the porch, legs propped up on stools. The stage had just left.

"So you finally did it, you asked her." This was the first time Jess had spoken to Slim about the proposal.

"Actually she asked me. What could I say but yes," joked Slim.

He watched Jess frown; he was obviously struggling with something.

"Come on out with it. What's bothering you?" Jess frowned even harder.

"Was just wondering how we are all gonna fit in here, that's all."

That's it, should have known he'd be worried about what was gonna happen to him. Wish he was more confident about this being his home.

"Been thinking on that, reckon we can open up the bunkhouse for a while. Been trying to figure out a way of connecting it to the house. There is also space out the back for an extra room. Failing that we can build something bigger, say over there." Slim pointed to the meadow. Locking eyes with Jess, he continued, "Jess this is your home, forever if you want it to be. You never have to leave it."

Jess could feel himself going red, looking down he thought; maybe it's time to talk to Slim about my other problem. He opened his mouth to start when Andy bounced around the corner.

"Rider coming in." He shaded his eyes with his hand. "It's Sheriff Corey." All looked up to see their friend ride into the yard.

"Afternoon Mort," they all spoke at once.

"Afternoon boys. Yep, like book ends Mose said, can see what he means."

Mort looked them up and down and chuckled. Jess and Slim contemplated their wounds and could see what he meant.

"Very funny. Is this a social call or business Mort?"

"Both actually," said Mort getting down from his horse and stretching.

At that moment Jonesy put his head out the door, "Hi Mort, you must have known I just took an apple pie out of the oven. Come on in and have a slice. Andy, take Mort's horse for him".

"Don't mind if I do Jonesy." It was always a pleasure for Mort when an apple pie made its appearance.

"Hey what about us?" Scrambling to their feet Jess and Slim followed after them.

"Rachel about?" enquired Mort as he sat down at the table.

"She's over at the Smiths place, helping out. Been difficult for them what with the eldest breaking his leg and then the father falling down the well and hurting his back. She should be back soon." Jonesy explained.

"Is there a problem?" Jess questioned Mort.

"Maybe Jess. Have you heard of the Dawson Gang?"

"Sure have Mort. I had a run in with them a few years back in Abilene. Had a set to with Gabe Dawson, he was cheating at cards. He drew on me; I shot him in the knee, left him with a limp. Sure wouldn't want to meet any of them down a dark alley."

"Seems they might be in the area, I'm getting the word round. As you know Slim there's a big payroll coming in next week. Maybe they are coming in for that or maybe they have heard Jess is here and they want revenge for what he did."

"Maybe Mort. They've left it a while though."

"Some people carry grudges a long time Jess."

"We'll keep a lookout for them. If they turn up we will handle it like we always do. Together," declared Slim placing his hand on his Pard's shoulder.

Mort took a bite out of his pie, "Jonesy, this has to be one of your best. It's worth the ride out here just to taste it."

"Glad you like it. Would you like another slice Mort?"

"Better not Jonesy. Although….." Mort looked longingly at the rest of the pie.

"Not to worry Mort, I'll wrap you some to take with you."

He looked at Slim and Jess, "It's nice to have my cooking appreciated."

"Aw Jonesy, you know we do. Best pie in all of Wyoming," they replied.

They all followed Mort outside and waved him goodbye. Jess thought he could hear him chuckling under his breath, "Bookends".

As he watched Mort leave, Jess made up his mind to get fit as soon as he could. He had a gut feeling that he would be seeing the Dawson's sooner than he liked.

Up on the ridge about a half a mile away from the ranch, Gabe Dawson put his binoculars down,

"Yep sure looks like Harper. What a stroke of luck - a big payroll and a chance to get Harper for what he did to me," he told his brothers.

The Dawson brothers were wanted in several states, and now thought they would try their luck in Wyoming.

"Won't be easy taking Harper," Seth Dawson said.

"I'll find a way. Just need to have a plan. Come on lets get back to camp."

He walked over to the horses where his other two brothers, Herb and Jake, waited.

 **CHAPTER 15**

Doc Harris arrived after lunch next day. He pronounced Slim well and able to return to gentle work. He examined Jess's leg and took the stitches out, and told him to take it easy. He especially didn't want to see him in his surgery for some time.

Jess just laughed and took off for the barn, "Better get a start on that loft then."

Rachel picked up a basket and told Jonesy that she was heading down to the creek to pick those herbs he liked, she shouldn't be too long.

The walk to the river was pleasant. The sky was blue, the birds sang and everything seemed fine. After gathering some herbs and looking longingly at the water, she glanced around and seeing no one in sight. She decided to take a swim. Climbing out of her clothing and boots, she carefully stepped into the water and before long was drifting along on her back watching the clouds go by.

Forty minutes later she was dried and dressed. She left her hair hanging down to finish drying. She picked up the basket and headed back to the house, singing softly to herself.

At the ranch, Jonesy headed into the barn, "Anyone seen Rachel, she's not back yet. She went down to the river to gather herbs; that was over an hour ago."

He didn't mention the Dawson's, but they all knew what he was thinking.

Jess climbed down from the loft and without thinking said, "I'll go."

He followed the pathway to the river subconsciously checking his gun was loaded and adjusting the belt on his hip. It sure was a pretty day he mused. As he rounded a stand of trees he saw Rachel walking towards him. The sight nearly took his breath away and his feet glued him to the spot. The sun lit up her hair making it shine. Glancing up she saw him and gave him a small smile.

Jess's stomach flipped and his heart fluttered. "Oh what the heck," he mumbled to himself, got his feet to work and crossed the gap between them.

Rachel watched him come towards her, and stopped in her tracks. There was something in his face that she couldn't quite read. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She let go of the basket and let if fall to the ground.

He reached her and stopped in front of her, a few inches away but not touching. He could feel his heart beating, and his mouth felt dry. He gazed into her wide open eyes. He knew they were beautiful but from this distance they were amazing.

Rachel could feel her heart thumping as if it was trying to escape. She tried to steady her breathing but found it impossible. Jess slowly brought his right hand up to her cheek gently moving it down toward her lips. He ran his thumb over her lips and gently lifted her chin. His other hand reached out and stroked her hair. He softly ran his fingers through it.

She could feel his breath on her face as he slowly lowered his lips to hers and placed a feather light kiss on them. A shock ran through him as they touched. He pulled back and holding her face between his hands put his lips against hers again; this time with a firmer touch. Hearing a small gasp and feeling no resistance he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Taking his mouth off hers, he gently ran his lips down her neck. Rachel felt as if she were melting. She put her hands on his shoulders and let them travel up to the base of his neck where she let her fingers tangle into his hair. She heard him groan as their embrace became more passionate.

Then without warning he pulled away. She suddenly felt cold; lonely and bereft.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry …I didn't mean to, well yes I did….Oh damn it," and turning he strode away from her.

Rachel touched her fingers to her lips where only seconds before his lips had been. She watched him walk away. She called out, "Jess, Jess wait," but he was already out of earshot.

What had just happened, the kiss had been good, very good, better than she had ever imagined. He seemed to like it as much as her. What had she done? With tears pricking her eyes she picked up the basket and herbs where they had fallen and continued back to the house.

No one saw the flash of light on glass as Gabe Dawson handed the binoculars to Herb. An evil grin spread across his face. Facing his brothers, he stated, "I know now how to get Harper and the other one away from the house and then lure them out to where we are camped."

"She's some good-looking woman, Gabe". Herb sneered at him, "Remember what you promised?"

"Sure but only when she's served her purpose. Until then you keep your hands off."

Gabe looked at Herb with disgust. Sometimes he didn't understand his brother at all. He'd have to keep a tight rein on him if they were to succeed. He wanted the money and Harper. He wasn't sure which was more important, but he thought getting even with Harper was edging ahead.

Slim came out of the barn just as Jess stormed past.

"I'm going into Laramie" he growled, daring Slim to say any different.

Slim opened his mouth to say something when he caught sight of Rachel coming from the same direction that Jess had. She looked upset. What's happened now, he wondered.

"You alright Rachel?"

"I'm fine." She marched past him straight to the house.

Funny, he thought, that sounds like something Jess would say.

Supper time was very quiet. Jess had not come back, and Rachel stayed in her room saying she had a headache. Slim exchanged looks with Jonesy. Pushing his chair back he stood up.

"That's it. I'm going into Laramie to find him."

Ten minutes later they heard a horse gallop out.

"Come on Andy. Give me a hand with these dishes, and then you have schoolwork to do."

 **CHAPTER 16**

Slim was not in the best of moods by the time he made the outskirts of Laramie. The last thing he had wanted to do was trek into town after a wayward ranch hand. Taking Alamo to the livery, he noticed that Traveler was in one of the stalls. The livery man came over.

"Want a stall for him, Slim; you can put him next to his pal. Jess left him there a couple of hours ago."

"Do you know where he went Abe?"

"Assume he's still in the saloon. That's where he was heading when he arrived. Ain't seen him since."

"Thanks Abe. Might need these stalls till the morning."

"That's ok by me Slim."

Slim led Alamo into the stall and took his saddle and bridle off. Traveler neighed as his friend was brought in. Alamo nickered back and rubbed his head along his pals' neck. They sure are good buddies, thought Slim. Watching them improved his mood.

"Will you give him a good rub down and a good meal, Abe?"

He strode over to the saloon. Welcomed by the sounds of people having a good time, he pushed open the doors and walked in. Glancing around he spotted a familiar figure slouched in a chair at a table in the rear; his back to the wall and hat pulled low over his eyes. Going over to the barkeep he asked, "How many has he had?" he tipped his head towards Jess.

"Most of that bottle and three or four beers. Didn't want any company though, Polly went over when he first came in. He sent her away, not interested." Glen recollected.

Slim made his way over to Jess and sat down, "Howdy pard. How ya doing?"

Jess adjusted his hat and looked up, "Slim what cha doing here?"

It was clear that the whiskey was doing its job and he was way past tipsy.

"Come to get you."

"Am I late for supper?" slurred Jess.

Slim held back a grin. "Just a bit."

"Have a whisk…, whisk... drink," Jess offered, a big soppy grin on his face.

Fortunately Jess was a happy drunk, which had surprised Slim at first. Considering how hot headed and fast with a gun he was, it was just as well.

"Come on Pard. Let us get you out of here. You need to sleep some of that off."

"Fine by me," Jess went to stand up and nearly toppled over.

"Whoops" he snickered.

Slim grabbed his gun-belt to steady him and headed for the door.

On the way out Jess waved to Glen, "See you" he hiccupped.

"Need a hand Slim?" Slim shook his head.

Glen continued polishing glasses; no he didn't mind a happy drunk. Not at all.

Mort had just finished his rounds when he came across Slim trying to steer Jess in the direction of the hotel. Jess was happy to go but his feet just wouldn't do as they were told.

"Hey Mort," Jess leaned towards him. Mort took a step back.

"Phew, he's laid a few on. Need a hand?"

"Thanks Mort. I'm trying to get him to the hotel. He's not in any fit state to ride. Not sure they'll let him in though."

"You can use the jail if you like. It's closer and no-one's in there." Mort grabbed Jess's other arm.

Together they manhandled him towards the jail managing to get him through the door and onto a cot without too much difficulty. Slim removed his boots, turned him on his side and covered him with a blanket. Mort went to fetch a bucket, which he placed on the floor. He had a feeling it would be needed.

Jess opened his eyes, "Slim?"

"I'm here." He eyed the bucket just in case.

"Why she has to be Jonesy's niece. It's just not fair," he slurred, and closing his eyes drifted off.

"What started this bender off?" asked Mort as he brought Slim a coffee.

"Don't know Mort. Something's been bothering him for a while; just have to find out what. He's gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Well Slim, you're welcome to bed down here for the night. You know where everything is. Have a good night if you can. I'm off home." Shaking his head and subduing a grin Mort made for the door. He couldn't remember when he had seen Jess in such a state.

The next morning found Slim up making coffee on the pot-bellied stove in the corner of the office. The night had not been too bad. He had managed to get some sleep in between checking on Jess. Hearing a groan, he walked towards the cell.

"Turn the light off Slim will ya?"

"Sorry Pard, can't do that. It's daylight. How are you feeling?"

Jess slowly opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again. He tried again and opened one eye and glanced around. This seemed more successful. Slowly opening the other eye he recognized where he was.

"What'd I do to get in here?"

"Nothing. Mort just let us use the cell for the night. See the door is open."

Jess peered in that direction, "Good."

"So," Slim tried again, "How you feeling? Do you want any breakfast?"

Jess tried to sit up, "Yeah, err …No…Maybe, oh gawd and grabbed the bucket.

"Guess that's a no then." He'd been right, one hell of a hangover.

An hour later when Jess had emptied what was left in his stomach Slim went and collected Alamo and Traveler. Jess walked slowly out of the jail. He leaned against Traveler's side before he mounted. Slim casually kept an eye on him to make sure he made it to the saddle, and stayed there. With none of his usual grace he clambered onto Traveler and slowly turned him towards home with Slim following behind; an understanding look on his face. He reckoned his Pard had suffered enough for the time being without any teasing going on; he'd save that for later. The journey took longer than usual, what with Jess having to stop every so often to get his bearings and to keep him and his stomach in the saddle.

Jonesy is going to kill me; he thought when his head had stopped throbbing so much. But when they reached home all Jonesy did was point Jess in the direction of the bedroom. He told him to get some rest and then get cleaned up.

Three hours later he surfaced. His head still felt like it didn't belong to him but he needed fresh air.

Slim followed him around, chuckling and making remarks about not holding your drink and maybe he should go back to bed. Jess just grit his teeth and ignored him. If he'd felt only a little bit better he'd a decked him. As it was Slim was quite safe!

 **CHAPTER 17**

The next few days went by without incident. Stages came and went and Mose was his usual cheery self, gently teasing Jess about the recent events in town. Rachel kept out of Jess's way which he wasn't sure he liked. He decided that he really needed to talk to Slim.

That night at dinner it was still too quiet for Slim's liking. Rachel excused herself early on the pretext of mending to be done, although Jonesy knew there wasn't any. Jess disappeared outside as soon as he could.

Andy who had silently been watching and listening suddenly piped up.

"Gosh, meals times aren't as much fun as they used to be. What's going on Slim?"

"Don't know Andy, but enough is enough. I'm gonna find out once and for all what's bothering him."

"Hold up Slim. Be gentle with him. He's struggling with something that he hasn't come across before. Here put a slug of this in the coffee." Jonesy handed Slim the whiskey bottle.

"Is that a good idea after the other day? I thought this was for medicinal purposes only?" Then as an afterthought he asked, "What do you know, Jonesy?"

Jonesy walked over to Slim and patted his arm, "Sometimes rules have to be bent a little. Jess will tell ya what's up, just go easy. You know how he gets when he's got something on his mind."

"Where you going Andy?" as he saw him head out after Slim.

"I was just …err nowhere."

"Good, waters ready, you can help with the dishes."

Andy looked back at the door; he sure would rather be outside with Slim and Jess, always dishes or clean the tack or a hundred and one chores. Still he went into the kitchen without grumbling. One day he'd be a grown up and find out what goes on in their heads. Until then he'd just have to wonder.

Leaving Andy to finish up, Jonesy went to Rachel's door and gently knocked.

"Come in," came a soft voice.

Jonesy opened the door and went in. Taking his hat off and placing it on the end of the bed, he looked at his niece. He could see that she had been crying, and it tugged at his heart strings.

"It's about time you told me what is making you so unhappy girl?"

Rachel took one look at the kindly face of her uncle and burst into tears. Jonesy sat down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"There, there it can't be that bad?"

"But it is. I don't think I can take anymore. I don't want to leave, I love being here with you all but…," she ran out of breath.

"Whoa, who says you have to leave?"

"Well nobody," sniffed Rachel. "But I think it may come to that."

Jonesy looked thoughtful, "Because of Jess?"

She looked at Jonesy in astonishment. Smiling at the expression on her face, he continued.

"I'd have to be blind, dumb and stupid not to see how you look at him," he paused. "When he thinks no one sees he looks at you in the same way."

"Then why did he run away from me the other day?"

"Think he's a mite scared of what he's feeling. Give him time Rachel; he'll come round."

"How'd you get to be so wise?" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Comes with age girl, comes with age. Now you try and get some rest." Picking up his hat, and setting it on his head he left the room. When he looked in less than ten minutes later she was sound asleep.

Outside on the porch, Slim found Jess sitting in the rocker with his feet on the rail. Taking the chair next to him he sat down and handed Jess his coffee. Opening the whiskey bottle he put a large glug in each cup.

"Is that a good idea? After the other day I mean. Medicinal purposes only Jonesy says."

"His idea, not mine. Didn't think we should refuse though," a half smile formed on Slims lips.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jess looked up at the sky.

"Pretty night ain't it. Almost as many stars as you see in the Big Open."

"Do you miss it?"

"I used to but not now. Like it here too much."

Slim saw his opening, "Then tell me why you've been miserable lately? Come on Jess you know you'll tell me eventually; might as well be now."

A small grin flickered on Jess's face, "Walked right into that one didn't I?"

Taking a deep breath he plunged right in, "It's Rachel, Slim. When I'm near her I can hardly breathe; can just about speak. I find it hard to string words together. I think about her all the time. When I wake, when I go to sleep, that's if I do go to sleep, otherwise I'm up pacing about. Traveler's getting used to seeing me in the early hours. Last night I swear he was waiting up for me. Then the other day when I went down to the river, and there she was. She looked so beautiful, and that wonderful smile, well I …I kissed her!"

He took another breath and waited.

"What'd she do when you kissed her, hit you?"

"No," Jess replied indignantly. "She seemed to enjoy it actually." He grinned at the memory.

Slim sat quietly for a moment. His mouth twitched as he turned to Jess, "Well I think it has finally happened."

Jess sat forward eager to hear what Slim had to say, "What's finally happened?"

"You're in love!"

"I am!" Jess was stunned. "Is this how it feels?"

He didn't say anything for a while, just took in what had been said. A huge grin filled his face, but then disappeared as fast as it had come.

"That's no good, what am I gonna do?"

"What are you talking about?" Slim questioned.

"She's Jonesy's niece Slim. He's not gonna want a drifter and gunslinger like me chasing after her. I mean look at the trouble that follows me around."

Slim frowned at him; he hated it when Jess put himself down.

"Now listen here, firstly that's an ex-drifter and ex-gunslinger, and secondly any trouble that comes here we will face it together just like always. Let me tell you about Jonesy. He turned up here must be about 25 years ago. I was about 4 years old, took to him straight away, bit like you and Andy. He was like a second Pa to me. Then when Andy came along he loved him too. Pa and Jonesy, they were Pards; like you and me. Jonesy was real cut up when Pa went, never seen him cry before or since. Then after we lost Ma, well I don't know how we'd have got along without him."

Slim sighed. "Jonesy never had kids. He never married as far as I know. The point is Jess, he looks on me and Andy as his own, and you as well if you'd let him. He feeds us, nurses us when we're sick or injured and seems to know just what is going on with us. So you know what I think." Slim stopped speaking and smiled at Jess. "I think he would love it if you and Rachel got together."

Jess's reaction wasn't quite what Slim expected. He jumped up and rushed indoors. Passing through the parlor and kitchen, he was just raising his fist to knock on Rachel's door.

"She's asleep Jess. Can it wait until the morning?"

"I guess it can Jonesy." He yawned expansively. "Think I'll turn in early as well."

Passing Jonesy on the way to the bedroom, he tipped the older man's hat so that it fell across his eyes. Grumbling to himself, Jonesy straightened it.

"Thought I might make a peach cobbler for supper tomorrow, but then again perhaps I won't." But he was smiling.

Slim came in from the porch as Jess disappeared into the bedroom. Jonesy looked up at him.

"So he told ya then? How he feels about Rachel."

"He did Jonesy. How'd you know anyway?"

"Just keep my eyes and ears open that's all. As well as the fact I know more about women than you two!"

"Hey you're talking to someone who has a fiancée!"

"And if you need any help with that, you know where I am."

He went to his room watched by an amused Slim.

 **CHAPTER 18**

Slim could hear a loud knocking, he'd been dreaming. He and Jane had been walking in the high meadow holding hands and talking and just as things were getting somewhat interesting; the knocking had begun. Opening his eyes he realised that someone was hammering on the front door. Heaving himself out of his warm bed he pulled the bedroom door open. Casting a quick look over at the other bed he saw that Jess hadn't stirred. That boy can sleep through anything, he thought, when he's safe at home anyway.

Picking up his gun and checking it was loaded; a habit he had picked up from Jess, he shouted. "Who is it?"

"It's Caleb Smith, Mr. Sherman. Pa sent me. Our barn's on fire, we need your help!"

Flinging open the door, he looked out. "Alright Caleb, we'll just get some clothes on, and we're on our way." He charged back into the bedroom.

"Jess, Jess! Get up," he yelled.

With a moan, Jess pulled the covers up higher over his head, "Aw Slim, leave me alone…can't be morning yet."

Slim grasped hold of the blankets and gave an almighty tug. Jess and the bedclothes tumbled out onto the floor.

Jumping up he angrily faced Slim, "You asking for a thumping?" he growled.

"Smith's barn's on fire, they need our help. Get dressed. I'll get the horses." Slim went through the outside door and headed to the barn.

Now wide awake Jess dragged his clothes on and grabbed his gun belt. On his way out he bumped into Jonesy.

Handing Jess his coat he told him to be careful. Strange, he's never said that to me before, he thought fleetingly as they galloped out of the yard.

Five hours later two sooty and dusty friends rode back to the ranch. The Smith's barn was completely burnt and would have to be rebuilt but the house had been saved.

"The Smiths are sure having a lot of problems lately. Wonder how the fire started?" pondered Slim aloud.

"It's a mystery. Something about it is bothering me, it went up real quick. You don't think someone started it deliberately, do you?"

"Maybe, can't think why. The Smiths are a nice family, why would anyone want to hurt them?"

Alamo stopped by the hitching post closely followed by Traveler. Jess and Slim stepped down and went over to the outdoor wash stand. After scrubbing furiously for a couple of minutes, Jess stopped and looked around; the hairs on his neck stood up. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Slim," he whispered as his hand strayed towards his gun. "Where is everyone? Even the chickens ain't around."

Slim stopped washing his face and looked at Jess. He glanced around. A sinking feeling hit his stomach as he realised Jess was right.

Not saying anything they drew their weapons and carefully moved towards the house, Jess to the front and Slim to the kitchen door. Entering they found the room in complete disarray. Chairs upturned, dishes broken, curtains torn and pulled down. They moved into the other rooms, they had not been touched, but beds had not been made.

Jess stopped suddenly and Slim almost ran into him. He held his hand up, "What's that noise. Can you hear it?"

Looking at each other they had the same thought; root cellar. Running outside they could hear the banging getting louder as they approached. Slim removed the wooden barrier and flung the door open. Inside they found Jonesy sitting on the earth floor, tied up and gagged. A box of apples was at his feet and he had managed to produce the noise by kicking at it. Slim quickly removed the gag and undid the ties. Jess looked around the small room, no one else was there.

"Slim, Jess, thank God, thought I'd be here all day."

Slim interrupted him, "Where's Rachel and Andy?"

"They took 'em Slim, about an hour after you left. You gotta go after them. They said they'd leave an easy trail."

Jess bent down and looked him in the face. His voice was icy calm.

"Who took 'em Jonesy?" He knew the answer already, but wanted it confirmed.

"Dawsons, they just burst in. Couldn't do anything about it, happened so quick. Jess, they wanted Rachel, but when she fought them they threatened Andy so in the end she went quietly. Took Andy to keep her quiet, I reckon. One of them slapped her about a bit. I begged to go in their place but….." his voice trailed off.

"They took her to get to me. What do you mean; they'd leave an easy trail."

"That's what they said Jess; they said to tell you that they'd be waiting."

Jess stormed out of the cellar and back to the house. Slim helped Jonesy up and they both followed him. Minutes later Jess was back out carrying saddlebags, and bedrolls.

"You coming?" he growled at Slim.

"Wait a minute Jess, we can't go off half-cocked. We need a plan."

"Plan! I've got a plan. Gonna blow them off the face of this earth, and send them home to hell." He went back into the house.

Slim suddenly had a thought, "Jonesy, has the stage been in yet?"

"Not yet, would have heard them too they make such a noise. That payroll was due in today, wasn't it?"

"It was Jonesy. It was. Can't be a coincidence. You up to riding into Laramie and letting Mort know about this?" Jonesy nodded.

Inside Jess made straight for the fireplace where the gun he'd had when he'd first arrived at the ranch was hidden. Moving the bricks he took it out and for a second weighed it in his hand. Taking off the old gun belt he usually wore; he put on the shiny black leather one, and eased the gun into its holster. He hadn't worn it in almost a year, but had kept it clean, and in working order much to the dismay of Slim and Jonesy. Right now he was glad he had. It felt good; like meeting an old friend.

On his way back out he met Jonesy who looked down at the gun belt now settled on his hips.

"I know Jonesy, but I need a good gun for what I have to do and this is one of the best. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry son, just do what you have to and get 'em back." Jonesy handed over a small sack containing food, "Just in case you have to stay out."

Jess nodded his thanks and went out to join Slim and the horses.

Within minutes they were galloping out of the yard. Jonesy watched them go; a prayer on his lips. He went to the barn, and saddled up the horse he thought liked him a bit better than the others, and headed towards Laramie.

 **CHAPTER 19**

They made a steady pace, there was no sense in wearing the horses out. As promised the trail was easy to follow. Slim had noticed the change of gun, but didn't say anything. At this moment, he agreed with Jess wearing it.

Rounding a corner in the road, they reined in. There in front of them was the stagecoach. It was lying on its side. Three horses stood by it, the fourth on the ground, its neck broken. A body lay nearby. Slim got down and hurried over.

"It's Davy, he was riding shotgun today. Nothing we can do for him now. You see the driver?"

From the advantage of horseback, Jess looked around, gun in hand.

"Yeah over there." He trotted over, got down and turned the body over, his voice caught, "It's Mose, he's got a nasty crease along the side of his head."

Mose opened his eyes and Jess breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jess, it was them Dawsons. They took the payroll, shot Davy and creased me." He raised his head and saw Davy lying on the road. "Guess I was the lucky one."

Slim held his canteen for Mose to drink, "Jonesy has gone for Mort; they'll be coming this way. Will you be alright? We can leave you a canteen."

"Yeah, a little crease to the head won't stop me. Just cover Davy for me."

"Sure," Slim moved to do that, released the three horses from their traces, and tied them to a nearby tree. He took a tarp off the stage and covered the dead horse.

Mose grabbed at Jess's arm.

"They had Rachel and Andy with 'em."

"We know Mose, we're trailing them now."

Mose studied Jess and saw someone he almost didn't recognize looking back at him.

"Go get 'em Jess. Make them pay for what they did to Davy."

"I will Mose. They won't get away. You have my word on that!"

The friends mounted up, gave Mose one last look and picked up the trail again.

Jess kept his eyes fixed on the road. Slim snuck a look at him. What he saw sent shivers down his spine. The anger in Jess's eyes shone through, dark, cold and calculating, his mouth set in a grim line, an occasional twitch ran along his jaw. He could see the tension in his shoulders and back. He didn't even look like Jess; well not the Jess he knew. The gunfighter was back. Slim was glad he was on his side, and just for a brief moment he felt sorry for the outlaws. They didn't know what they had unleased!

The trail left the road and weaved its way up through shrubs and bushes; it then flattened out onto a long ridge. Soon they were onto rock, Jess didn't falter, just pushed his horse on.

"Jess we need to stop and get our bearings. This trail takes us up past Baxters Ridge; there are a couple of old shacks up there. They haven't been used for years. They are well hidden, perfect for hideouts."

Jess stared at Slim. It was as if he'd just realised he was there, his mind completely focused on the job in hand. Taking a couple of minutes to think on what Slim had said he replied.

"Yeah, you're right, wouldn't do to go off half-cocked." A smile flashed across his handsome features, but was gone just as quickly.

"So you were listening earlier," Slim drew Alamo alongside Traveler.

"I always listen to you Slim; just don't always follow it through. Are these shacks close together?"

"Couple of miles apart, one is a complete wreck and the other at least has half a roof."

"We'll go to that one first. Which way?"

Slim pointed to the east, and side by side they headed in that direction.

Twenty minutes later they stopped and dismounted, leaving the horses in a sheltered spot. Slim indicated the top of a hill and taking their rifles with them they jogged up the slope. Nearing the top they dropped to the ground and crawled the rest of the way, taking their hats off as they both peered over the edge. In the valley beneath them was a rundown old shack just barely standing, but as Slim had pointed out it did at least have some of its roof. There was no sign of anyone but behind it someone had built a ramshackle corral which at the moment held four horses.

Gabe, Herb, Jake and Seth Dawson were sitting at a makeshift table in the shack. They were staring at the money piled on it.

"How much is there?"

"About $50,000 I reckon. Told you it'd be a good un," Gabe proudly announced.

"Have a good time spending that won't we Gabe?" Seth could hardly sit still at the thought of it.

"Sure will, but I got me one more thing to do. When Harper gets here, I'm gonna make him pay for what he did," Gabe rubbed his leg. "After that fight in Abilene, my leg has never worked normal since."

It never occurred to him that Jess could have easily killed him instead of shooting him in the knee. Gabe had just chosen the wrong man to cheat at cards! But you needed a certain amount of intelligence to understand that, and that was something Gabe didn't have much of.

Herb got up and walked over to where Rachel and Andy were tied up. He slithered up to her and leaned over. "It won't be long now," he leered.

"You keep away from her," Andy bravely stuck out his feet and kicked at Herb.

"Why you little …" He raised his fist.

Gabe was on his feet, grabbing Herbs arm, "Leave them be. Later I said. Jake, why don't you and Herb go water the horses?"

Herb moved away muttering to himself, "Naw, Jake can do it. I'll just rest, keep my strength up." He smirked showing blackened teeth.

"When they gonna git here Gabe?" Seth still sat at the table, his eyes never leaving the money.

"Reckon real soon, we gave them a clear trail to follow. Here split the money in these". " Gabe gave Seth the saddle bags.

"You cook?" he asked Rachel. Undoing her hands and feet he dragged her up, "Pots are outside."

"I'll need help," she said, looking in Andy's direction.

Grumbling Gabe undid Andy's restraints. "Remember, it'll only take a second to shoot you if you try and run."

 **CHAPTER 20**

Up on the hill, two figures lay as still as statues; watching and waiting. A man appeared from the direction of the shack and went to the corral. Taking the four horses he led them away to a stream a couple of hundred feet away. Before Slim could stop him, Jess was on his feet and scrambling down the hill. When he reached the bottom he waved his gun at Slim and disappeared into the vegetation. From his vantage spot Slim caught sight of Jess as he crept up on the outlaw. The man was totally unaware anyone was there, and Jess was on him in an instant, cracking him on the head with the butt of his gun. Jake Dawson went down like a stone sinking into water. Jess quickly dragged him out of sight, tied him to a tree and gagged him. Then chasing the horses off he made his way carefully back to Slim.

Once back he grinned, "One down, three to go."

Down below them the shack door opened, and Rachel and Andy appeared followed by a tall red haired man.

"Gabe Dawson," hissed Jess. Out of the corner of his eye Slim saw him tense, and quickly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Steady Jess, wait and see."

Gabe led them over to the cooking area, "Get on with it."

Rachel and Andy bent over the pot and started putting things in it.

"Why are we doing this?" Andy breathed.

"We need to eat and drink Andy. Maybe Jess and Slim are already out there, we need to let them know we are here and okay." Rachel added water to the coffee pot.

"Jake's taking a long time with those horses," Seth observed.

"Probably fell asleep," grumbled Gabe. "Eat your grub and then you can go and look for him."

While the outlaws were busy with their food, Jess and Slim started to make their way closer to the shack, and were now within a few yards of it. Slim was amazed that no-one was on lookout but then the Dawsons weren't known for their brains. He and Jess circled round until they were behind the shack.

"Gabe Dawson. Drop your guns, we got you covered."

Gabe, Herb and Seth all jumped up, spilling food and coffee. Seth went for his gun and Jess fired hitting him in the chest. As he went down, his last coherent thought was of all the money he wasn't gonna spend. Gun in hand, Herb made a grab for Rachel, who snatched the coffee pot and emptied the still hot contents over his legs.

"Run Andy," she shouted.

Andy didn't need telling twice, he took off and ran headlong into Jess as he was emerging from behind the shack.

"Jess, oh Jess." Andy clung onto him.

"Ok Tiger. Get behind us." Looking at Slim, he said. "Need to finish this now!"

A voice rang out, "That you Harper. We gonna do this right, just me and you?"

"If you want Gabe. I'm waiting."

Locking eyes with Slim, Jess let a fleeting smile pass over his face. No words were said. Each knew what the other was thinking. How they felt about each other. Jess stepped out from behind the shack.

"No." whispered Andy.

Slim wrapped his arm around Andy, neither wanted to see this but he understood that Jess wouldn't back down. Two people he loved had been threatened and he needed to end it. Slim made a vow. If Jess went down, then he would finish it for him.

Gabe watched as Jess stopped about twenty feet from him. He had waited for this moment for so long but now wasn't so sure. Jess stood still, rock still, the only movement the slight twitch of his right hand as it hovered over his gun. His eyes showed no emotion and his breathing slowed until all he was aware of was the man in front of him.

Gabe Dawson on the other hand was a bundle of nerves, sweat started to form on his lips and forehead and he felt something that he hadn't known since he was a young boy when his father had taken a strap to him. He was scared. He thought maybe he should stop but then drew his gun. A split second later Jess pulled his gun. Even as he saw the barrel facing him Gabe knew he was dead. He glanced down and saw the spreading red stain on his shirt where the bullet had entered. The gun fell from his hand. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Jess thumbed a new cartridge into the barrel and started to walk towards Gabe's body.

A scream stopped him in his tracks; looking beyond Gabe's remains he saw Herb hauling Rachel along. Without thinking, Jess ran towards them, taking cover behind a dilapidated water barrel as Herb fired his gun at him. The bullet went wide.

Rachel watched Jess run and dive for cover. She dug her heels in and struggled as best she could. Kicking back with her boots she managed to rake her heels down Herb's shin and stamp on his feet.

"You bitch," Herb yelled, and tried to hit her, but she had the advantage and turning scratched at his face and eyes. Finding herself free she pushed away from him and ran.

Herb, red faced with anger, pointed his gun at her, but before he could pull the trigger a snarling Jess was on him knocking him to the ground his fists connecting with Herbs face. Herb's gun flew out of his hand. Jess felt the soft cartilage of his opponents' nose give under his fist, and heard the bone crack. He pummelled Herbs body as hard as he could and went for his eyes. Jess could fight dirty if he wanted, and right now he wanted.

Herb was a big man; a bear of a man was how most people described him. He jerked his body upwards and threw Jess off him. Jess rolled and was quickly on his feet, a feral grin playing across his mouth. He launched himself at Herb again, hitting, kicking, gouging.

Herb was used to fighting but he had never had to deal with someone who fought with such ferocity. All he wanted to do was to get this demon off of him. He pushed Jess away.

As Jess stepped back to keep his balance, his boot slipped on a loose rock and he went down hard, landing on his back.

"Oof," the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Immediately Herb took his advantage. He knew it was the only one he was gonna get, and threw himself on top of Jess.

Herb clawed his fingers towards Jess's eyes, and with the other hand reached down to get the knife he kept in his boot.

Jess realized what was happening, and writhed around even more. He pawed at his own boot, feeling for the knife he kept there but Herb found his first. He raised his arm high up and tried to plunge the knife into Jess's body. Jess locked his hands onto Herb's wrist but he could feel the strength in his opponents arm as it slowly came down towards him.

Andy clung to Slim crying hysterically, "Shoot him Slim, please, please." Tears were coursing down his face.

"I can't get a clear shot. I might hit Jess. I've got to get nearer. Let go of me Andy." Slim gently but firmly pushed Andy away from him. "Stay here."

Moving away from the protection of the shack he raced out into the open firing as he went. Two bullets hit the ground in front of Jess and Herb.

Firing again his bullet hit its mark. A red stain appeared on the front of Herb's check shirt, and his arm froze in mid-air. He slowly crumbled into a heap.

Jess squirmed his way out from under the body and glanced over at Slim.

A look of complete understanding passed between them. How many times one had saved the others life they didn't know, they didn't keep count. It was just what they did.

Jess carefully got up and looked over to where Rachel was standing. He hobbled towards her his arm supporting his ribs. Dang it, he's gone and busted one of my ribs when he fell on me, he thought.

Reaching her, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. She flung her arms around him and held onto him as tightly as she could. Jess didn't mention his ribs. It just felt so darn good.

Slim and Andy walked over to them. As they passed by Slim put his hand on his pard's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on Andy, we've got horses to round up and an outlaw to untie from a tree."

Jess and Rachel stayed holding each other for a while. He resting his chin on her head, eyes shut waiting for her to stop trembling. Eventually he gently pushed her away and looking into her eyes asked, "Sweetheart, they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. I'm fine. Now that you're here."

"You knew that we'd come for both of you didn't you?" he paused. "You knew that I'd come for you?"

Standing on her tiptoes she raised her head to his and gently kissed his lips. Responding he pulled her against him, enveloping her in his arms as he allowed the kiss to deepen. Rachel felt like she was floating away and only keeping her arms around Jess could keep her grounded; she heard a soft moan, and then realised it was her. Reluctantly they broke apart, both were breathing hard.

Leading Alamo and Traveler, Andy had arrived back in camp a couple of minutes earlier. He was standing with his mouth open watching them.

"When did that happen? I don't know, all this kissing; you and Jane and now Jess and Rachel," he remarked to Slim who was walking behind him with the other horses and one future jailbird minus tree.

Slim went to open his mouth to answer.

"I know," interrupted Andy. "Wait till you're older, and then you'll understand. He rolled his eyes and continued to the corral.

They decided to make camp for the night and leave at first light. While they were building the fire Slim questioned Jess.

"Why didn't you shoot that bandit Jess, instead of fighting him?"

"I don't know Slim. Guess the red mist just came down. I was so dammed mad at what he was doing to Rachel all I wanted to do was get my hands on him."

Jess grinned at him "It would have been better to just shoot him, but you know me. Just jump in sometimes. That's why I've got you Slim, to get me out of scrapes when I don't think straight."

Slim grinned over at Jess and mischievously asked.

"So, you and Rachel, getting on okay, from what I could see," he paused. "Andy's eyes were nearly popping out of his head."

Looking up through long dark lashes, Jess nodded.

"Hey, I'll give you a few tips if you like, Jane would appreciate it I'm sure," and both laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" asked Andy as he came to warm his hands on the now roaring fire.

"Oh nothing much Andy," answered Jess giving Slim a wink.

"Probably something else I'll understand when I get older then," muttered Andy.

Jess and Slim laughed even harder. Andy rolled his eyes and went over to sit with Rachel.

They sat by the fire and ate a small supper and then turned in. Slim pulled his blankets up around his ears. Andy was bedded down beside him; he could just make out his hair sticking above the cover.

"Goodnight Andy."

He heard a mumbled reply. In the light from the fire he could see Jess and Rachel sitting and talking, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. Yep, he thought, well and truly hooked. Drifting off he wondered how Jane was and made a promise to see her real soon.

 **CHAPTER 21**

Daybreak saw the small group start the journey back to Laramie and home. They had tied the Dawson's bodies into their bedrolls and strapped them to their horses. Jake Dawson had been secured to his with a threat from Jess that if he tried to make a break for it he would be joining his brothers. Jake wasn't gonna try anything; he reckoned he was the lucky one. He'd take whatever punishment he was given, and then try and make a better life for himself. He'd never wanted to follow the owl hoot trail and had just tagged along having nowhere else to go. He had never shot anyone and he hoped that would help him in his upcoming trial.

Andy rode behind Slim, and Rachel behind Jess. She couldn't believe what had happened. They had talked for a long time last night. He did have feelings for her, strong feelings, he'd said. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, although she knew she should after all they were hauling three dead bodies, but hell she thought, in a very unladylike way. I'm happy! She pushed her hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket and snuggled closer being as gentle as she could. Jess had come clean about his ribs and had been suitably bandaged by Slim. Turned out they were not broken but badly bruised.

Half way home, they heard horses galloping towards them. As they slowed down several horses swept round the bend in front of them. The lead rider pulled his horse to a stop and surveyed the little procession.

"Jess, Slim, looks like you've done our job for us." He pushed his hat up, and looked them over. "No bullet wounds or other injuries?" he asked.

"Nothing to speak off Mort," answered Jess with a grin. "I know makes a change don't it."

"Sorry we took so long to get here. We'll take the prisoner and bodies, save you coming into Laramie."

"That'd be fine Mort," Slim handed over the money. "You'll need to take this into custody as well. We'll come in day after tomorrow to give our witness statements if that's okay. Think we could all do with some time, and I'm sure that there are plenty of chores to catch up with," Slim winked at Andy.

"We'll be off then boys. Jonesy will be pleased to see all of you. He went home after we found Mose and Davy. Said he'd only hold us up. A couple of the posse rode into Laramie with Mose".

Addressing Slim, Mort said, "I'll get a message to Jane, just to let her know you're back and safe. You know how news travels around here."

Slim blushed slightly, much to Jess's amusement.

With that Mort and the posse turned around and taking the money, the bodies and Jake Dawson, they headed back to Laramie.

The Sherman Ranch was having the clean of its life; Jonesy was trying to keep himself busy. He fed the chickens; collected their eggs; milked the cow; cleaned the windows; washed the curtains; dusted and swept the ranch house; put a stew on; made three apple pies and baked bread. He changed the beds and put out the washing. He had even spent time in the barn grooming the horse that had carried him into Laramie. He thought maybe he could be friends with this one; after all it hadn't bucked him off. He had finally run out of steam and settled into the rocker on the porch.

Something attracted his attention. He looked up to the ridge overlooking the ranch. In the late afternoon sun he could make out two horses coming down the slope. His heart missed a beat, only two riders, then the sun disappeared behind a tree and he could make out four riders. Forgetting his bad back he jumped up and trotted towards them.

Andy slipped down from Alamo and charged towards him, throwing his arms around Jonesy's wiry body.

"Jonesy, Jonesy, I sure missed you." He shot a quick glance in Jess's direction, "I've got a lot to tell you."

Ruffling Andy's hair he sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. Rachel climbed down and ran to her uncle, hugging him tightly.

"Thank the Lord you are both safe. I was so worried but I had faith in these two." He beamed up at Slim and Jess.

"We did too," chimed in Andy.

Slim and Jess stepped down from Alamo and Traveler.

"Is that apple pie I can smell Jess, what do you think?"

"Hope so, I'm starving…. feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Sure is, and stew's ready, once you've seen to the horses and washed up." Jonesy announced.

Smiling he put his arms around Rachel and Andy as they walked to the house. Some things just never change, he thought.

 **CHAPTER 22**

The day after next, they all went into Laramie to give their statements to Mort. They discovered that the reward money would be quite substantial: $10000 for Gabe, $5000 for each of his brothers and the stage line had put up a ten percent reward. Whistling to himself, Slim addressed his friend.

"That's a lot of money, it could come in mighty handy what with the alterations and improvements we're gonna have to make at the ranch. I think we should give some of it to Davy's family, Mose and the Smiths, after all the Dawson's started that fire. What do you think Jess?"

"Sure Slim, sounds like a good plan," agreed Jess his mind already on lunch.

"Course, I think you'd better save some of your share," continued Slim seriously.

"I will. You know I'm getting better at that. Think some of your good sense is rubbing off." Jess stared hard at Slim. "Why'd you mention it?"

"Well you got responsibilities now. Could be wedding bells on the horizon you know."

"Aw Slim, I'm not ready for that! Maybe in ten or twelve years, and even then…."

Slim laughed; he so enjoyed teasing Jess, especially when he could get him to light up! He was in a good mood, Jane was gonna meet him in town. He had ridden over the day before to invite her. Jess had told him not too hurry back.

It was decided that a celebration meal was in order and they were going to have lunch at Molly's Diner. Molly was a good cook, even Jonesy approved although her apple pie was not a patch on his but she made a mean peach cobbler.

As soon as the meal was over they split up. Jonesy and Andy went over to the store; they had some pans that Jonesy had his eye on, and Andy was keen to get some candy. Slim and Jane drove the short distance to her house to spend some time with her family which left Jess and Rachel. Linking arms they walked up the street towards the livery. Jess had suggested they rent a buggy.

Rachel was aware of the eyes that followed them as they strolled along. She noticed that some of those eyes belonged to local single girls and a few were not friendly at all.

All of a sudden, a girl's high pitched voice rang out. "Jess, Jess. Wait Up."

It stopped Jess in his tracks; he knew that voice, Susan Gillis!

"Darn it, thought she was in Medicine Bow," he muttered.

A hand grabbed at his sleeve and he turned round to face her. Never one to be rude to a woman he touched his hat, "Hello Susan."

Ignoring Rachel, Susan gushed over him, "Jess darling, I was hoping to see you, as you can see I am back home. Medicine Bow was nice but didn't have the right attractions," she lazily looked him up and down. "I was hoping you would take me to the dance on Saturday?"

Jess could feel the tension in Rachel and not wanting to put on a show in front of the townsfolk he quietly replied.

"Sorry I'm not free," and putting his hand around Rachel's waist steered her away.

Susan's voice followed them as they went, "Still, I'll see you there, and I'll make sure I save a dance or two or more for you."

Not if I have anything to do with it Rachel promised herself. Jane had told her about Susan Gillis so she wasn't unaware of past events. She noticed that Jess was looking a bit frazzled; she sent him a dazzling smile.

"Come on lets hire that buggy".

During the ride he told her about Susan and how she had chased him everywhere, promised her that nothing had happened and never would even if he and she were not together.

"She's not right in the head," was his opinion.

As Rachel cuddled up to Jess, she thought I'm gonna have to put a stop to Susan Gillis, and any other girl that gets ideas. Stake my claim so to speak.

 **CHAPTER 23**

Saturday dawned bright and sunny with a promise of a beautiful day. Everyone was up early, and Mose had pulled the stage in right on time. He nodded to Slim who was standing by the woodpile, axe in hand and Jess who was hurrying towards the stage.

"Morning boys." He climbed down off his high perch. "I'll give you a hand Jess. Need to get this run done quick. Gotta get myself smartened up for the dance tonight."

Mose always attended the local dances; was surprisingly light on his feet and enjoyed himself twirling the older matrons around the floor and sometimes the not so old.

Jess kept his grin to himself. "Thanks Mose." He backed the fresh team in place. Mose followed him around.

"You looking forward to the dance Jess?"

"Sure Mose, always do. Why'd this one be any different?"

Mose took his hat off and scratched his head, "Well you know, I just thought…well this one might be…..well you are taking Rachel, aren't ya?"

"Sure am Mose. So why would that be any different?"

"Well you're keen on the girl, ain't ya?"

"Who told you that?"

"Just got eyes in my head boy, and I hear a little talk in Laramie, that's all."

Jess glared at him. Mose cleared his throat and finished hitching the horses on his side. He climbed back to his seat, and starred at the horse's heads. "Is Rachel around? Yesterday she said she needed a ride into town."

"I'll go see," grunted Jess. For a man who didn't like his private life bandied about he thought he'd been mighty restrained in his reply.

Jonesy had served breakfast in quick time, and he and Rachel were clearing dishes.

"You still going into Laramie on the stage," asked Jonesy.

"Yes. I'm meeting Jane at the dressmakers and then we're going back to her place to get ready for tonight."

"You're sure giving yourself a good amount of time."

"Jonesy, you know how we have to choose the right outfit, and anyway Jane and I have lots to talk about, and our hair needs…."

He held up a soapy hand, "I get the picture. I'm looking forward to the dance myself. My back don't seem so bad lately."

Rachel smiled to herself. She had seen Jonesy practising, dancing around the parlour when he thought no one was there.

She disappeared into her room and came out a few minutes later dressed for travel and carrying a large bag. Slim strolled through the kitchen door at the same time, balancing an armful of logs, which he dropped by the stove. "There you go Jonesy. That should keep you going for a while."

"Slim, can you carry this trunk out to the stage?" Rachel pointed back through the door.

"Sure." Slim went into the room and came out with the small trunk in his arms.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"To Jane's."

"It's just the size of the trunk….." his voice trailed off.

"Now, Slim, you should know better than to mention that to a lady." remarked Jonesy.

Jess put his head around the door.

"Stage is ready and Mose is itching to go."

He watched Slim carry the trunk outside and place it on the stage.

"You going somewhere Pard?"

"Don't you start. It's Rachel's. She's visiting Jane. Apparently she can't go without this!"

Jess nodded wisely. It was beyond him why she needed a trunk with her, even a small one. He wasn't even going to ask.

Rachel followed Slim out. Jess helped her into the stage. Winking at her, he said. "I'll see you later."

Mose picked up the lines and disengaged the brake. "See you tonight boys," he called as he turned the team towards Laramie.

"Right Jess, I want to check that fence line by those old willows. If there is a break in it, I want to find it before any of our stock does." Slim was halfway over to his horse. "Don't worry," he called over his shoulder, "We'll get you back in time to get you all prettied up for Rachel."

Jess hopped up on Traveler, pulled his hat low over his eyes, and loped off. Slim followed close behind, a grin showing on his handsome features. He didn't have to see his buddies face to know it was now a bright shade of red. He is just so easy to wind up, he thought. It sure brightens my day to get it to happen. Then feeling slightly guilty, he urged Alamo on, "Hey Pard, wait up."

Jonesy watched them go. "Good that gets them out of our way for a couple of hours. Andy, where are you boy? We got a lot to get done."

"I'm here Jonesy. I've finished cleaning the pet cages. I'm just gonna feed the chickens and collect the eggs and then I can help you in the house, if'n you need me."

Andy was pretty excited about the dance. On his recent trips into Laramie he had noticed a pretty auburn headed girl about his own age, and thought he'd like to find out who she was. He was hoping that she would be there. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone for fear of the teasing he would get from Slim and Jess and the lecture from Jonesy.

He let the chickens out of the coop, and threw corn onto the ground. They scrambled around giving him the space to get into the run and look for eggs. As he quickly filled the basket he noticed one of the older hens still sitting in the nest box.

"Come on girl, haven't got time to mess about today." He reached in and felt an egg under her. Not wanting to move she set her beady eye at him and followed through with a peck from her sharp beak. But Andy was ready for her. He put the basket down and lifted her from the nest box and threw her out the door. Feathers flew as she squawked and clucked at the indignity of it all. Andy picked up the egg, added it to his basket, shut the door and went towards the house. He was taking no nonsense from anyone or anything today.

While Andy was throwing chickens around, Jonesy was in the kitchen; apron tied tightly in place.

The night before he'd soaked pinto beans. He was now adding pork, and onions, and his special mix of chillies, tomatoes, spices, and a sprinkling of sugar. He'd had this recipe in his repertoire for about 10 years now. He'd been given it by a widow who was passing through Laramie. She'd made it clear that she wanted Jonesy to accompany her on the trip to California. He and she had passed a few pleasant days together. Then he had waived her goodbye, recipe in hand, and had never regretted it.

He placed the stew on the stove and wiping his hands on his apron turned his attention to making biscuits. He was soon up to his elbows in sour dough. He kneaded everything together for a couple of minutes then made dough balls out of it. Not too small, otherwise he'd be getting complaints from a certain ex-gunslinger. Finishing he placed them in a warm spot on the stove to rise.

He quickly tidied up. Picking up the broom he opened doors. The dust that had dared to accumulate since his last attack on it fairly flew outside. He then gracefully waltzed the broom back to its corner.

"Yep, the back is feeling alright. Reckon I'll be up to twirling round the floor a few times tonight," he said to himself.

He checked on the biscuit dough, decided that they had risen enough and slid them into the oven to cook.

"Should take about 10 minutes….I'll rewarm them when the boys get back."

Not something he did very often but today he had a lot to do and cutting corners was sometimes necessary. He was planning on taking a nap later. Not being as young as he used to be he wanted to be fresh for the dance. He also needed to give his hat a good brush and clean up. He'd worn it so long he really couldn't remember why or when he'd first put it on. To his family and friends seeing Jonesy without his hat was as unthinkable as his apple pie without cream or a hunk of cheese.

He went to the door, and watched Andy walking towards the house; egg basket in hand.

"Put those eggs in the kitchen and then you had best help me get the bath tub set up outside. It's warm enough. Put up a sheet for privacy; don't want any passer-by getting a surprise. Don't know what kind of mess those two will be in when they get back."

"Well I hope they are not too grubby, what with me being the last one in. Maybe they'll take a shower out back instead." Andy said hopefully.

 **CHAPTER 24**

Close to midday Slim and Jess made it back to the ranch. They were in good spirits. Joining Jonesy and Andy at the table they eagerly tucked into the food.

"So what do you think Jonesy? Are they too grubby?"

Jonesy looked Slim and Jess over, "Well, you know what Andy, I seen 'em worse. Maybe the water will still be clean by the time it's your turn."

"What's that?" asked Jess in between shovelling mouthfuls of stew.

"I was just saying I always get in the tub last…..it would be nice if just for once the water wasn't third or fourth hand, that's all."

"Fair point Andy," agreed Slim. "Tell you what Jess and I can use the showers out back. It's certainly warm enough."

"Speak for yourself Slim, I was looking forward to a nice long soak," complained Jess.

Andy's face fell, for a minute he'd thought his luck had changed and he'd get in second after Jonesy.

Jonesy came to his rescue. "I'll use one of the showers Andy. It'll be fine. But we'd better get that water on to heat; you know how long it takes."

Andy headed to the kitchen, just catching the end of the conversation,

"So Jess," enquired Slim "A nice long soak? Rachel should be impressed by that. Make sure you add some of them bath salts Aunt Ella left the last time she visited."

"Never mind me. Who's Andy trying to impress?" replied Jess.

 **CHAPTER 25**

In Laramie, Jane and Rachel had left the dress makers and were heading to the Douglas's ranch.

"That is a beautiful dress Jane. Mrs. Scott is an excellent dressmaker. Slim is going to be knocked sideways when he sees you in that," said Rachel.

"It is gorgeous. Maybe she'll be making one for you soon," Jane gently teased.

"Oh I don't think so."

"But Jess and you. You never know."

"Jane, we've only just got together. I'm not even gonna think about weddings, and flowers, and dresses…..."

"Yeah right," replied Jane totally unconvinced.

"Anyway, it's all I can do to sort out what to wear tonight. That's why I brought that trunk with me. I've got three dresses in there. I need your help to choose."

By this time they had arrived at the ranch; Mr. Douglas came out to greet them.

"Hello Rachel, nice to see you."

"Hello Mr. Douglas,"

"Pa, can you take Rachel's trunk to my room?" asked Jane.

"You staying over Rachel?"

"Oh Pa, it's for tonight, you wouldn't understand."

Mr. Douglas led the buggy and horse into the barn. No, I guess I wouldn't, he thought allowing himself a small chuckle.

Mrs. Douglas had set the table for a light lunch.

"Your Pa has lit the boiler. There will be plenty of hot water for baths. Now come and eat and you can tell me about your dress fitting Jane."

An hour later found Rachel reclining in the bath up to her neck in soapy bubbles. Thoughts of the evening to come were rushing around her head. She wanted to look as good as she possibly could. She wanted Jess to see no other than her; to be proud of her on his arm. She closed her eyes and imagined them moving around the dance floor. She could almost feel his arms around her. Her stomach did a little flip as her imagination took over. He had seen her in the most ordinary of clothes, dusty and grubby from working on the ranch, and he didn't seem to mind, but tonight she wanted to look beautiful.

The water started to cool and she reluctantly got out and wrapped a towel around her hair and climbed into a bathrobe. She padded into Jane's room.

"So what do you think?" she asked, looking at the three dresses now hanging up.

"Not sure, I like the blue, but they all look good. You are just gonna have to try them on."

Rachel went behind the screen and minutes later emerged wearing the yellow dress.

"I'm just not sure about this, it looks fine but there is something not right, maybe it's the long sleeves."

"And the high neck, too prim and proper maybe," agreed Jane with a grin. "Try on the cream one."

"Oh no, that's not right either. I know it's gonna be the blue one."

"It is my favourite; it's the one I wore when my Pa married Harriet." Rachel twirled around in front of the mirror. She smoothed the silky material down with her hands, the scooped neckline and short capped sleeves were perfect; she would wear gloves and she had her shawl if it turned chilly later.

"Knew you'd choose that one, it matches Jess's eyes!"

"It does, doesn't it? Now what are you wearing?"

"This," Jane opened her wardrobe and took out a dress made of the palest green silk with lace set at the sleeves and neck.

"It's so pretty. Slim isn't going to know what's hit him."

"Neither will Jess. Poor boys they won't stand a chance."

About the same time the girls were discussing dresses, Jess was climbing into the bathtub hidden behind a sheet in the side yard. He scrubbed the dirt off, using Jonesy's home-made soap. He had no idea what Jonesy put in it, but it sure smelled better than any other home-made soap he'd used. Either that or it was Aunt Ella's bath salts that he'd sprinkled into the water when no one was looking. He slowly sank into the hot water, took a relaxing breath and closed his eyes. What a great life, he thought. It was then the back door opened and Slim and Jonesy came out on their way to the showers passing by the tub as they went. Jess felt a little guilty about the older man using the shower instead of him.

"You sure you're alright using the shower Jonesy?"

"Course I am. How old do you think I am?"

"Just thinking of your back; maybe a soak would be better for it." Jess started to get up.

"You stay right there. As it happens my sacroiliac is feeling a lot better recently."

"Yeah, I noticed you walking easier," said Slim.

"Think it's since Rachel took over the washing chores. I'm not bent over that sink so much. Don't know how long it'll last but I'm gonna just enjoy it. And that is why I'm fine in the shower. Tonight I'll show you young fellas a thing or two on the dance floor."

Jess sank back in the water, "If you're sure, Jonesy. Don't forget to take that hat off, will ya."

A towel sailed through the air and hit the water. Spray hit him in the face as well as hitting him straight in his eye.

"Ouch. Darn it." Jess rubbed the offending eyelid.

Nothing wrong with my aim, thought Jonesy.

Five minutes later Andy popped his head around the sheet, "You gonna be much longer Jess?"

"No, I'm getting out now. Keen ain't ya, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Andy innocently. "Just like a soak, that's all."

 **CHAPTER 26**

Jess made his way to the bedroom he shared with Slim. Once Slim was married Jess was moving into the other room with Jonesy and Andy.

Pouring water from the jug into the basin, he ran his hand over his chin. Hope Slim won't be long, I really need to speak to him before tonight, he thought. Picking up his shaving brush he started to lather his face.

He was finishing up when the bedroom door opened and Slim strode in. Taking a basin, he filled it with water and started to attack his whiskers. He caught sight of Jess in the mirror. He frowned; he always knew when Jess wanted to talk, and now was no different. He didn't have to wait long.

"Did I tell you about seeing Susan Gillis in town?"

"No, when was that?" Slim wiped the remaining bits of soap from his face and turned to look at Jess.

"The day we went to see Mort about the reward. It was just after lunch. Rachel and I were on our way to the livery." Jess sat down on his bed.

"She called after me; in the middle of the street; at the top of her voice. She looked me up and down….slowly. Felt like I was being picked for breeding!" Jess ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know Jess, what is it with you and women?"

"Aw Slim, be serious. To be honest it's put me a bit on edge. What do I do if she causes trouble tonight?"

"What was Rachel doing when this was happening?"

"Well there's a thing. She didn't say anything but I could feel the tension coming off her. It's just as well she didn't have a gun Slim. Susan could be six feet under by now and I'd be doing a lot of jail visiting. I just got her out of there as quick as I could. Susan ignored her and asked me to take her to the dance and when I said I couldn't. She said she'd save a dance or two or more for me. It was the way she said it, what she implied."

Slim sat down on the bed opposite Jess.

"Look I'll tell you what I think. I am certain that if Miss. Gillis starts anything, then Rachel will most certainly finish it."

Jess was not so sure, "Ya think?"

Slim looked at Jess's worried face, "Yeah I do and not with a gun. I wasn't entirely truthful with you Jess. Rachel told Jane about it, and Jane told me. She said by the look in Rachel's eyes, she wouldn't give Susan Gillis a snowballs chance in hell of muscling in on you ever again. Her words not mine."

Jess took in a breath and slowly let it out, "Shucks, Slim who have we got ourselves involved with. Not the normal shrinking violets are they?"

"Certainly not, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Slim said happily. "Now come on, hurry up, we can't keep them waiting."

Jonesy knocked on the door, "You two ready yet. There's a bit of supper in the kitchen if anyone wants it. If you do I'd hurry up, Andy is out there and for some reason starving. Don't know what's got into that boy recently."

Jess walked out the door, "Just a growing boy Jonesy."

He went into the kitchen, "Any left Andy?"

"Sure Jess. You'd better hurry up. Slim will be out soon."

"What's that? You suggesting I eat more than my share?" Slim asked as he followed Jess into the room.

Jess picked up a plate, "Stew?" he asked Slim as he piled it on the dish.

"Hold up Jess, not too much otherwise I won't feel like dancing."

"Now that just might do Jane a favour."

Slim scowled at Jess as he took the food from him, stepped over the seat of his chair and sat down.

Andy and Jess grinned at each other. Slim wasn't a bad dancer, but had, on occasions, been known to tread on a few toes.

As soon as the meal was finished, Slim and Jess offered to clear up.

"Give you a bit more time to get ready," Jess said to Jonesy.

"You implying I need more time than you."

"Well maybe you got a few more wrinkles to iron out…"

"Why you young,…." Jonesy threw the drying cloth at him. "Just wait you'll be old one day." He stalked off to his room leaving a laughing Jess and Slim in the kitchen.

"You not planning on getting much older then Jess?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Not if you keep teasing Jonesy like that. Remember he's the cook"

"Yeah, never upset the cook. But you know he loves it Slim. If'n I didn't do it he'd think I was sickening for something…."

Andy quietly interrupted, "You don't need me then?"

"No, you go and get ready too." Slim said.

A couple of minutes later, Andy came out of his room, "Slim, can I go and use the mirror in your room. Jonesy is using ours and it looks like he'll be a time with it."

"Sorting out those wrinkles….. Sure Andy," replied Slim.

Once everything was tidied away, Slim and Jess went to their room to finish getting ready. Andy was still in front of the mirror, and the three of them spent time dodging around each other just to get a look.

"Damn it Andy. How long do you need in front of that?" said a frustrated Slim. "Or do you want to take it with you?"

"No that's okay Slim. I've finished. It's all yours," said a serious Andy as he left the room.

Jess looked after him. "You know Slim, there's definitely something going on."

 **CHAPTER 27**

Eventually everyone was ready. Andy and Jonesy in the wagon, with Jess and Slim behind them in the buggy, with Alamo tied behind. Slim was borrowing Mr. Douglas's best buggy and would need his horse to get home later.

Because Jonesy wasn't happy driving in the dark, he and Andy were going to stay overnight at the hotel. Andy was looking forward to it. He'd only stayed in a hotel once in his young life when a year ago Slim had gone to Cheyenne on stage business and taken Andy with him. He also wanted to buy some candy in the morning before returning to the ranch.

As they approached the Douglas ranch turn off, Andy and Jonesy turned and waved as they carried on toward Laramie.

Everyone was looking forward to tonight. It was the first big dance of the summer and folks came in from far and wide to attend.

Jonesy and Andy arrived just as the dancehall opened. Leaving the horses and wagon in the care of Abe at the livery, they made their way back down the street. Andy was excited. He was trying hard to listen to Jonesy who was giving out his usual fatherly advice. He was also looking around to see if he could see the girl who had been in his thoughts lately.

"Now don't go near the punch. Never know what gets added to that as the evening goes on. I remember once Slim got so inebriated on it, your Pa had to put him to bed for a couple of days. It's safer to stay with the lemonade as that's watched over by the Ladies of Laramie Society. You listening to me Andy?"

"Yeah, Jonesy. Stay away from the punch and stick to the lemonade."

By this time they had entered the hall. Jonesy headed for Mrs. Scott, the dressmaker. Standing in front of her, he took off his hat and said.

"Good Evening Elizabeth. May I have the honour of the first dance?"

"Of course Jonesy, it will be my pleasure."

Andy watched as they walked to the dance floor. Jonesy is full of surprises he thought. He knew Jonesy and Mrs. Scott had known each other a long time, and understood Jonesy occasionally visited her on his trips into Laramie. Slim told him that Jonesy had known her husband for many years before he'd been killed in an accident. He was just keeping a friendly eye out for her.

For the first time it occurred to Andy that Jonesy might have a romantic attachment. Giving what was going on at the ranch recently nothing would have surprised him. Sighing to himself he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing right behind him was the girl he had been looking for. Up close she was every bit as pretty as she had looked from a distance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump."

"That's alright…..you didn't. Well you did, but…." Andy stammered. Oh great, that's a good start he thought.

She held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Nancy Scott. You're Andy Sherman aren't you?"

Andy took her hand and for the first time in his life felt a tiny fluttering in his stomach. "Yes I am. How'd you know?"

"I've seen you around, and I asked my Aunt. That's her dancing with Jonesy. Is he your Uncle?"

"Sort of. The nearest thing I've got to one. Have you met him before?"

"He sometimes calls in for tea with Aunt Elizabeth. I like him."

Andy gazed fondly at Jonesy. "I like him too." Actually Andy loved Jonesy, but he didn't think it the right time to mention it.

Suddenly remembering his manners, he held out his hand.

"Nancy, would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would Andy. I would like that very much."

 **CHAPTER 28**

Waiting in the Douglas's sitting room for Jane and Rachel to appear Slim and Jess made polite conversation with Jane's parents. Slim felt quite at home; he had known them for most of his life. Jess, on the other hand, could hardly sit still. He almost had to sit on his hands to keep them from twitching. He knew the Douglas's a little but wasn't really easy with them yet. Slim could see Jess was uncomfortable and made an effort to include him in the conversation.

"Isn't this is a great room Jess? One day ours could be just like this."

Jess looked around at all the fancy store bought furniture and ornaments. He wasn't so sure, but he'd let Slim have his dreams.

A clattering of feet on the stairs announced the arrival of the girls. Slim and Jess jumped to their feet. They couldn't take their eyes of their dates. Slim recovered first and offered his arm to Jane. Jess had difficulty moving his feet but with a huge effort followed Slim and took Rachel's arm. Why does she do that to me, was his one thought.

Once outside they climbed into their respective buggies, "Why didn't we just share?" Jane asked Slim.

Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "Well we might not come straight back here you know?" A blush appeared on Jane's cheeks as she looked adoringly up at him.

Slim watched Jess help Rachel into their carriage and lean over and kiss her cheek. He sure liked to see his pard happy. Slim's Ma always said that he had a sensitive nature and understood what was good for others. Maybe that's why he'd offered Jess a job and a home and if he had his way something else as well, but he was getting ahead of himself. He sensed that Rachel was what Jess needed. He hoped Jess would come to see that and not baulk if things got serious. Slim smiled, showing his dimples. Well he'd be there to push Jess in the right direction if necessary.

"Get up boy," Slim told the horse as he followed the other buggy towards the Laramie road.

On the short journey into town Jess couldn't keep his eyes away from Rachel. He tried to think of something to say. Not something he normally had trouble with.

"You sure look pretty tonight." Heck that was really original, he thought.

"Why thank you." she smiled. "Maybe you'd better watch the road though. Otherwise we may not get where we're going."

The dance was well underway when they arrived. They parked the buggies and made the horses comfortable,

"You alright Jess? You were all over the road back there," asked Slim.

Jess glanced down, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, "Yeah, you know that horse never wants to go in a straight line."

"Never had that problem myself." joked Slim as they made their way into the hall and their dates.

Jane and Rachel were waiting for them. They checked their guns and hats and escorted their dates into the hall. It looked as if all Laramie was there.

Slim and Jane received many congratulations from neighbours and friends. Jess watched, pleased to see his pard so happy. The band started up, playing with enthusiasm although not always in tune, but it didn't matter, everyone was having a high old time.

Looking about her Rachel saw Mose whirling the retired schoolteacher around, closely followed by Mort and his wife. She caught sight of Jonesy and Mrs. Scott. To see everyone so happy delighted her. Her face and eyes lit up.

"Are we going to dance then?" she asked Jess as he stood at her side.

"Sure are," said Jess as he placed his hand at her waist and took her right hand in his left. "Oh and that little book thing you've got there…..well you can fill my name in every space."

Waltzing across the dance floor, they were happy to just dance with each other. She couldn't see the hard looks Jess threw at any man brave enough to come near them. He relinquished her hand only once when Slim moved in for the 'Gentleman's Excuse Me'. Jess returned the favour and danced with Jane.

The evening warmed up.

"Do you want a drink? There's bound to be lemonade. Better steer clear of the punch Jonesy was saying," said Jess.

"He told you that too. Lemonade will be just fine."

While she waited for her drink, she was conscious of someone behind her. Turning she looked straight into the face of Susan Gillis.

"You are rather monopolizing our Jess tonight," she whined. "He should be dancing with all of us, just as he usually does."

Rachel was aware of two or three girls standing behind Susan. Over Susan's shoulder she caught sight of Slim and Jane.

"Excuse me," she started to walk towards them when a hand shot out and grabbed her sleeve.

"Did you hear me?"

Rachel froze, "Take your hand off me," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Slim had seen the altercation start and had just sped up to go to help her when Susan pulled at her again. Rachel turned and drawing her fist back to shoulder height hit Susan square on the jaw. Susan dropped like a stone.

Jonesy was standing by the food table at the back of the hall. Having just whirled Elizabeth around the floor, they had stopped for refreshments. He heard Susan's voice carry through the room. Glancing over towards the sound, he saw Slim striding towards Rachel.

"What now?" he quietly said to himself. Excusing himself from his dance partner he started towards them, only to pull up short as he watched Susan hit the floor. A brief smile flickered across his mouth as he remembered the trouble Jess had had with her.

"Did you see that punch? That's my girl. Must come from having brothers," Jonesy proudly announced to no one in particular. Seeing that he was not needed, he went back to Elizabeth.

Jess had come back into the room holding two glasses of lemonade. He was now standing next to Slim, his mouth open, speechless by what he'd just witnessed.

"Close your mouth Jess," advised Slim.

Rachel crouched down next to Susan, "Touch me again, or go after Jess and I won't answer for my actions," she whispered fiercely.

Standing up she caught sight of a couple of the other girls. Was it her imagination or did they have a small smile on their faces. She looked around the room and caught sight of Jess. Marching over to him she took the two glasses out of his hands and handed them to Slim. Reaching up she grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her. She planted a kiss square on his lips. She heard his quick intake of breath as she let him go. Keeping eye contact she whispered. "Mine."

She glared at Susan again. Then turning on her heels she made for the door. A recovering Jess watched her go. He looked across at Susan who was now standing and holding her jaw, and then up at Slim who was unsuccessfully trying to hold back a grin.

"I told you she'd finish it pard. You'd better go after her."

"Oh, I'm going," Jess followed after Rachel realising at that moment he had found the one woman he wanted to keep in his life.

When he got outside he found her sitting in the buggy. Sheepishly she watched him as he climbed up and took the lines

"Remind me never to get you mad," he smiled his crooked grin at her; the one that made her knees wobble.

"Well she got me so angry." She couldn't control the smile that was forming on her lips, "Did you see her face, like a stunned fish." She started to giggle.

"Don't think she'll be bothering us again," Jess said through the laughter. "How's your hand?"

"A bit sore. I've had worse."

"Let's go home." Jess released the brake.

"Home," she nodded.

He clicked to the horses and they moved off at a quick pace.

 **CHAPTER 29**

Slim watched as Jess walked towards the door. He looked down at the lemonade glasses he still held. Realising Andy had appeared at his side Slim gave them to him.

"Gosh Slim. Is it always as exciting as this at these dances?" Andy asked.

"They have their moments, especially with Jess around, but this has been one of the best. You alright Andy?"

"Certainly am Slim and I know just what to do with these." Andy walked away and Slim watched him hand one to an auburn headed girl who was sitting in the corner.

"Wonder who she is?" he said to himself. Jane appeared at his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?"

Slim's eyes lit up, "Sure. Come on lets dance." He took her in his arms and moved across the dance floor.

"Do you know who that girl is?" Slim nodded his head to where Andy was sitting.

"She's Mrs. Scott's niece. She's staying with her while her parents travel. Nice girl. I met her when I went for my dress fitting."

With a final glance across the room to Andy and the girl. Slim gave his full attention to his dancing partner.

"Have Jess and Rachel left?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, guess they felt it might be a bit awkward if they stayed," replied Slim as he carefully steered Jane though the other dancers. "Suppose this dance will be remembered for a while. It'll be all round Laramie and beyond by the morning."

"Most of the girls thought Susan deserved it. You don't go after someone else's man without expecting trouble. If it had been you I'd have knocked her down as well."

"Glad you feel that way," replied Slim, a dimpled grin spreading across his face. "How about we leave soon?"

"I'd like that." Jane looked up at him through long lashes. "Yes, I'd really like that. I'll get my shawl."

"I'll just go and find Jonesy and Andy. Let them know we're leaving."

Slim crossed the room looking for his younger brother and his old friend. He found Jonesy and Mrs. Scott sitting at a table at the back of the hall.

Politely nodding to Mrs. Scott, he turned to Jonesy, "Jane and I are leaving now. I'll see you in the morning."

Jonesy stood up and touched Slim on the arm. "Keep an eye out for Jess and Rachel will ya?"

"Oh come on Jonesy, I ain't Jess's keeper. I'm sure they'll be fine." Anyway I've got other things on my mind, he thought. "You seen Andy?"

"Yeah over there. He's been spending a lot of time with Elizabeth's niece."

Slim caught Andy's eye and beckoned him over. He saw Andy politely excuse himself.

"Yeah, what is it Slim?"

"Just letting you know Jane and I are leaving." He tipped his head towards the girl. "So you gonna introduce me?"

"Maybe another day. I'm just getting to know her. Her name is Nancy Scott. She's staying with her aunt."

"Well you have a good time, and behave yourself."

Andy blushed up at him. "Of course Slim. I seen how you are with Jane and Jess with Rachel. I've been watching and learning."

"Mmm, then you know to treat her well. Listen to what she has to say and be a gentleman…"

"Sure Slim. See you tomorrow." Andy quickly moved back to Nancy. Slim watched as his little brother offered his arm and led her to the dancefloor.

Yeah, my not so little brother is growing up, he thought as he went to find Jane. Hope he's been watching me more than Jess. He smiled at the thought of his friend; yeah sometimes he just jumps in feet first and hang the consequences.

He and Jane drove out of town and headed towards the lake to the south of Laramie. Next to the high meadows on his ranch, this was one of Slim's favourite places.

The lake wasn't very big, but its banks were covered with aspen, sycamore and willows, which gently touched the water. It was a much-loved place for couples to come for some private time. There were plenty of hidden places in which to pull a buggy. In fact it had been here that he and Jane had shared their first kiss as teenagers and so it held a special place in both their hearts.

He positioned the buggy so they could look out across the water. There was no movement on the surface. The moon reflected in the water. It was like looking in a mirror.

Placing his arm around Jane's waist he pulled her nearer to him. They sat for a while taking in the view. He still couldn't quite believe she wanted to marry him. He turned to look at her.

"Did I say you look beautiful tonight. I can't wait for us to be married, I know it's only a few weeks away now but it can't come quick enough for me. I miss you when I'm not with you. All I do is think about you. I just want to be with you, and when I'm with you it's the best feeling in the world."

"Slim, that has to be the most romantic thing you have ever said to me."

Smiling, he looked deep into her brown eyes. "I have my moments you know."

Bringing his lips down to touch hers, they gently kissed. His hands travelled to her hair and down her spine. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Their kisses became more passionate. Neither of them wanted to break away but in the end his sense of right overcame desire.

They sat close together, discussing the wedding and how things would be at the ranch once she was there.

"I hope the ranch is gonna be okay for you Jane. I know it's not what you're used to. Jess and I have worked real hard on extending what's gonna be our room. We've even managed to fit in an indoor bath tub."

"Slim, don't you know I'd live in a cave with you if I had to."

He smiled at her; it gave him a reason to take her in his arms again.

When he let her go, he put his hand in his waistcoat pocket and pulled out his watch.

"I'd better get you home. It's nearly two in the morning. Your Ma and Pa will be wondering where we are."

Turning the buggy round they made their way back. Sitting close together neither of them paid too much attention to the road, and just allowed the horse to find his own way. Suddenly the buggy lurched to one side and Slim heard a grinding splitting sound.

"Whoa, boy" he called out. The buggy stopped.

Slim climbed down and examined one of the wheels. Two of the spokes were cracked.

"Damn and blast it," he said under his breath. Then looking up at Jane,

"The wheels damaged. Must have hit something." He looked back along the road and saw a large rock sticking out. How had he run into that? There was a full moon, and plenty of light to see. He had been concentrating on the road, hadn't he? Then on second thoughts maybe he hadn't been concentrating at all.

"Should be fine to get to your place. As long as we take it nice and slow."

Climbing back onto his seat, Slim picked up the lines and called to the horse to get a move on.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Jane's father came outside carrying a lantern. He'd been getting concerned about them. Slim helped Jane down and then filled him in on the wheel. They both went to look at it.

"Agree with you Slim. What did you hit?" he carried on, not expecting an answer. "I'll put the buggy away. Your mother was getting a bit worried, Jane."

"I was perfectly safe Pa. I was with Slim."

He followed her into the house, a wry smile on his face, which he immediately removed when he saw Mrs. Douglas.

"Slim, it's too late for you to go home. I've made the guest room ready. You know where it is."

"Thank you Mrs. Douglas. Much obliged."

He gave Jane a chaste kiss on the cheek and went through to the back of the house while everyone else went upstairs to their rooms.

 **CHAPTER 30**

The night air was cool, but Rachel didn't mind. She snuggled closer to Jess; she felt like something momentous had happened. Arriving back at the ranch, Jess pulled up in front of the door, and helped her down.

"I'll put the horses away, won't be long."

"It'll be quicker if I help you." She followed him into the barn, and in no time at all they had the two horses unharnessed, rubbed down, and fed.

From underneath the brim of his hat Jess peeked over at Rachel. Quite frankly he was astonished that a woman as fine looking as her would be interested in him. What did he always say he was afraid of; being left afoot and a good woman. Well she was a good woman and he certainly wasn't afraid of her. He hooked his thumbs into his gun belt and sauntered toward her.

Reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I don't know what you see in me….." he began.

Putting her finger on his lips she cut his words off. "Oh Jess, don't run yourself down. You are honest, kind, and thoughtful. I trust you. You make me feel safe. I know that you would never hurt me or let anyone else hurt me. You love and protect your family and they love and need you" She stood on tiptoes and softly kissed his lips. "You are a good man and I love you. It's as simple as that. Have since the moment you opened the stage door." She took a breath.

"Of course those blue eyes helped as well," she teased.

Jess watched her smile light up her face. How he loved this woman. He didn't think he'd ever be capable of loving someone so much, but there she was standing right in front of him. The lump in his throat threatened to choke him. Taking her hand, he held it to his lips and whispered, "I love you too. Probably from the first time I saw you as well, but I was too stupid to see it."

He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He felt her shiver slightly in his arms.

"Come on let's get inside." he said.

"Let's not go inside yet. I'm not really cold, and it's a lovely night."

Jess's eyes slid over to the ladder which led to the loft. "I've fixed the floor."

"Why Jess Harper what are you suggesting!"

"No point coming over all shy and coy with me now," he said softly, "Cause it's too late! Anyway it'll be a darn sight warmer up there."

Taking hold of her hand, Jess led the way. At the bottom rung Rachel hesitated; suddenly aware of what she was doing, and the fact that they were alone on the ranch. Her heart beat a little bit faster as she thought about spending time in the loft with him.

As if reading her mind he spoke, "Look Rachel, we can go in the house."

Images of beds and bedrooms flicked through her mind, bringing heat to her face. It's just as well its dark in here she thought, and then said, "No it's fine, let's stay here. You go first. After all I am wearing a dress."

"What difference does that make…oh yeah."

Jess started up the ladder. It hadn't occurred to him about the dress and what it might reveal if he followed her up to the loft. Once he reached the top he turned and helped her up the last couple of rungs.

Sensing her nervousness he put his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay you know. You just told me that you trusted me. Let me prove it. We can talk, nothing more I promise."

Rachel breathed a small sigh of relief. She knew one day she would want more from him but for the moment she just wanted to get to know him better, to understand him, to know what went on in his head. Slim would say that would take a lifetime, if not longer. Well I don't mind if it does she thought.

They piled hay up against one of the walls, and got a couple of horse blankets to wrap around themselves. From where they were sitting, they could see the stars and moon through the loft window.

Rachel put her head on Jess's shoulder, "Tell me about yourself Jess, where you grew up. I want to know everything about you."

"Some of it's not good you know. There are things I don't talk about, even to Slim. You might not want to know me if you knew it all." He gave her a worried look.

He leaned back against the wall, and stretched his legs out. He put his arm around her. Shutting his eyes he took a deep breath. Now or never he thought. He opened his eyes and began.

"I'm kinda grumpy when I don't get my coffee."

Rachel laughed, "I worked that out within a week of being here."

His voice became serious.

"I've been a gunslinger."

"I know."

"I've killed men. Hired my gun out."

"I know."

"I've walked so close to the line that a gust of wind could have blown me over it."

"But you didn't cross it."

"I've been in prison, had a couple of warrants out on me."

"And they've been cancelled."

"How'd you know those things? Slim been talking?"

"No, he wouldn't or Andy. Sometimes when I've been in the kitchen with Jonesy…well I asked questions and he answered."

"I'll have to have a word with Jonesy."

He saw the look of alarm on her face. "Don't worry, I'm only joking. I kinda like the old man. Don't you tell him I said that."

"He knows already Jess. Jonesy doesn't miss much."

"No I reckon he don't."

"Go on then, tell me more," she asked encouragingly.

Jess pulled her closer to him, and told her about growing up in the Texas panhandle. He told her how he had lost his family in a fire and after that drifted, searching for the men who had murdered them. He told her that he had found some of them but not the ring leader but he was sure that one day he'd get him. He told her very little of the civil war, just that he didn't like to think about it very much. He left out some things, the brawling and nights in the cells and women he had met on the way. He didn't like to think about that either.

Finally he told her how Pete Morgan had stolen his money, and after following his trail he had turned up in Laramie. He told how Slim had found him by the lake with Traveler tied to the No Trespassing sign. About how they had joined together to defeat Bud Carlin and his gang and then, and he still couldn't figure out why, Slim had offered him a job. Accepting it had been the best thing ever.

"Slim and Andy, they're family, my brothers. Slim is my rock. Always will be whatever happens in the future. He's always there covering my back, I know that for certain. But now there's you. So, I guess I've got two rocks."

He paused and then continued, "Reckon I'm learning to depend on you. Can trust you to be there and that is something I've done with no one but Slim."

He looked down at Rachel, his blue eyes sparkling beneath his long lashes. She looked back at him. She didn't trust her voice at that moment. They sat quietly until Jess broke the silence.

"Your turn. Tell me about you?"

"There is not a lot to tell really. I had a great childhood growing up on a ranch in Montana. I used to ride out with the hands and my brothers whenever I could. There was talk of sending me to school back east, but I told Pa that I would run away. And I would have too."

"I don't doubt it," said Jess.

"Living in a city would have been the end for me. Give me wide open space anytime." she continued.

"Me too," agreed Jess.

She told him about the fire that took her mother's life and how their world fell apart for a while. Then how her father remarried and her step-mother, whom she liked, thought it would be good for her to marry. She described the two men Harriet had in mind. And that is why she came here.

"So we've both lost family the same way and it seems like we've both been running from things. Maybe it's time to stop," she said.

"Now that really does sound like something Slim would say."

"Slim is very wise,"

"Yeah, but don't tell him that. Do you want to go inside?"

"No, lets just stay here for a while longer."

She moved closer to him. Jess pulled the blanket higher, and settled down. In a few short minutes he could hear Rachel's breathing slow down. She was sleeping. I'll let her sleep a while then wake her, he thought.

He very gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. He felt more at peace than he had in years. Harper, you must be getting soft he mused. His eyelids grew heavy and he slept.

 **CHAPTER 31**

The dance started to wind down. Jonesy took out his pocket watch, a gift from Matt Sherman the year before Matt had died. It was still going strong and Jonesy cherished it. He looked at the face.

"Nearly midnight," he said to Andy. "Time to make tracks I think." He turned to Elizabeth,

"Andy and I'll walk you and Nancy back."

The two couples went to fetch their shawls. Andy helped Nancy on with hers. Outside the night was still fairly warm as they strolled down the street to the dressmaker's and the little house that stood next to it.

Jonesy and Elizabeth were deep in conversation. She was telling him about some preserve she had made and wondered if he would like some.

Andy had found it easy to talk to Nancy at the dance, but now as he walked next to her, he found himself completely tongue tied. He carefully glanced at her. She sure was pretty. He felt himself start to blush and his palms felt a little clammy. He slowly wiped them down his pants and only hoped that she had not seen.

As they walked he let his fingers touch against hers. When she didn't pull away he allowed his fingers to hold the tips of hers. He felt her give a gentle squeeze and a smile spread across his face knowing she was pleased with his touch. The two, young Andy Sherman and Nancy Scott walked silently, neither looking at the other, each knowing they'd found someone special in their lives.

Up ahead Jonesy and Elizabeth had arrived at the house.

"I'm just going in to get a jar of this marvellous preserve Elizabeth has been telling me about," called Jonesy. "I won't be long."

He followed Elizabeth into the house, "Maybe we should give the young people a few minutes," she said.

"Huh, Oh…..well alright, but just a few minutes." agreed Jonesy, anxiously looking towards the door and trying to see out of the window at the same time.

Outside Andy and Nancy had made it to the front garden.

They stood next to each other, still holding hands, neither sure what to do. Andy kicked gently at the ground.

"I had a lovely evening Nancy," he began

"I did too."

"Erm, perhaps we could go fishing sometime. There are some great spots at the ranch."

"I'd like that."

Andy looked up and found himself gazing into two large brown eyes. The butterflies in his stomach started up again. He let his hand hold hers with a slightly firmer grip.

The front door opened. Andy and Nancy jumped apart and dropped hands.

"Thank you for this" said Jonesy. He held a stoneware pot in his hand. "I'll let you know what I think. Come on Andy, it's time to go."

"Ok Jonesy, I'm coming." He turned to Nancy. "See you soon. Don't forget about the fishing."

Jonesy and Andy continued along the street until they came to the hotel.

"What's that about fishing Andy?"

"Perhaps we can invite Mrs. Scott and Nancy to come fishing with us. What do you think?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. We'll arrange it soon."

The look on Andy's face; the silly grin and slightly blushed cheeks had not gone unnoticed by Jonesy.

Yep, the boy's growing up. I'll keep it to myself until I get an idea how that runs with Slim, he thought.

 **CHAPTER 32**

The rays of the sun peeking over the horizon woke Jess. He stretched and looked around. He was momentarily puzzled when he didn't see the familiar ceiling of his room above him. He felt something warm lying next to him, turning his head he saw dark hair showing over the top of the blankets. He smiled to himself, but then awareness returned with a sharp shock.

He crawled towards the edge of the loft and looked over. Good, he thought with relief, no sign of Alamo, or the wagon that Jonesy and Andy had taken.

Crawling back towards Rachel he shook her awake, "Come on wake up!"

Murmuring she turned over trying to get away from the unwanted intrusion.

"Just a few minutes more."

Jess shook her harder, "No, it's dawn. Come on, we need to get into the house. Slim'll be back soon, not to mention Jonesy and Andy. They find us here and Jonesy'll come after me with a shotgun and nail my hide to the nearest tree."

Rachel's eyes flew open. Now fully awake she jumped up.

"We fell asleep?"

Jess nodded as he frantically tidied up the hay while Rachel folded the blankets and put them away. When they were satisfied that everything looked as it should they climbed down to the lower floor.

"Wait a minute." Jess put out his hand and pulled a bit of hay out of Rachel's hair. She did the same for him.

He took her hand in his, and together they crossed the yard to the small house.

Traveler watched them from his stall, and called out.

"I'll be out later boy. I'll bring you an apple." Jess called back over his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later Slim rode into the yard. He hadn't meant to be this late getting back, but what with the broken wheel and the offer of a bed. Mrs. Douglas had offered him breakfast but he'd declined. He couldn't leave all the chores and the early stage to Jess.

Traveler snorted a greeting as Alamo appeared next to him. Slim removed his bridle and saddle and put feed in the manger. He went to the outside trough and filled a bucket with fresh water. Placing this next to Alamo he found a body brush and started grooming. His thoughts turned to last night and for a few minutes he was back in the buggy by the lake.

Alamo slurping water from the bucket brought him back to the present.

"There, that'll do you boy. I'll get you some hay and then I need to change. I could sure do with some coffee and something to eat," he patted Alamo fondly on the neck.

Climbing up to the loft, he began to fork hay down. He wasn't sure but it looked a bit neater up here. He shook his head, must be imagining it.

Leaning the pitchfork against the wall, he noticed something on the floor shining up at him. Bending down he picked up a necklace and locket. He examined it, smiled and put it in his pocket. He climbed down, and made his way to the ranch house.

For a few minutes he stopped and looked towards the meadow at the front of the house. The sun had cleared the horizon and was throwing its rays onto the grass. A beautiful morning was promised. Smiling to himself he continued to the porch and reached for the door handle.

Washed and changed, Rachel had the coffee on and the smell of that plus eggs, bacon and waffles drifted into the parlour; a picture of domesticity. Jess had traded his going out clothes for his work clothes and came out of the bedroom just as Slim came through the front door.

"Morning Pard, what time do you call this?" Jess questioned him.

Slim answered with a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't think you'd want me back any earlier, huh Pard?"

"What you on about? Didn't expect you till later anyway!"

"Get us a cup of coffee will you Jess, while I go and change."

He paused, felt in his pocket and held out his hand. Jess looked at what he was holding and thought, Oh…..now I get it.

"When I was forking down hay for Alamo I found this in the loft. Looks like the one you wear round your neck Rachel."

He showed her the necklace with the locket on the end; the chain had snapped. Rachel raised her hand to her neck. Trying to hide the blush she could feel travelling up her face, she quickly took it from his outstretched hand.

"Can't imagine how it got up there. I know you had it on last night at the dance," he stated as he turned towards the bedroom.

He stepped through the door. "Hey Jess, where's this hay come from?" he called.

"Darn, meant to pick that up," mumbled Jess. "Guess we've been found out." I'll talk to Slim later, he thought, can't have him getting the wrong idea.

Rachel kept her head down and placed the food on the table. The door opened and let Jonesy and Andy in.

"Now that's what I like to see, breakfast on the table without me cooking it!" exclaimed Jonesy.

Slim appeared from his room and sat down at the table. "Morning Jonesy. Morning Andy. Didn't expect you so soon."

"Just wanted to get home, that's all."

"Gosh, I'm starving," Andy took his place at the table and dived straight into the morning feast.

"Jonesy wouldn't let me have breakfast at the hotel." He said between mouthfuls of bacon and egg. "He insisted we needed to get back. So I couldn't get my candy. I was gonna get you some Jess. I know how you like sweets."

"Never mind Andy, next time will be good," Jess distractedly replied. He was watching Slim out the corner of his eye.

Jonesy glanced over at Jess, "You okay boy, you look a bit flushed. Not sickening for something are you?"

"Naw, Jonesy, I'm fine."

Jess glared at Slim warning him to stay quiet. Trying to change the subject he said to Andy,

"Who was that pretty red headed girl I saw you with at the dance?"

Andy was saved from replying by a choking Slim. He'd taken a sip of coffee just as Jonesy had spoken to Jess. He started coughing. Jess immediately jumped up and started thumping him on his back.

"Thanks Jess, I'm fine now," he gasped as he got his breath back.

Jonesy hadn't missed the look Jess had thrown Slim but was at a loss to know what it meant, "Well I guess that makes two of you fine then," he stated shaking his head.

Rachel stayed in the kitchen. She felt it was safer there. Andy joined her. He felt it was safer there too.

After breakfast Slim and Jess went out to the barn to get ready for the stage.

As Jess groomed the dust off the horses backs Slim kept one eye on him. By his actions and body language Slim could see that Jess had something on his mind.

"You wanna say something Jess?"

"Well, yeah, I do Slim. Rachel and me, we were up in the hayloft last night. Nothing happened. We talked. It was great. Told her a lot of things and you know the best part. I don't think it's put her off me."

"And you're telling me this because?" Slim's eyebrow's headed for his hairline.

"Well, what with the necklace and everything. I just thought you should know. That's all." Jess stammered as he continued vigorously brushing.

He changed the subject, "Come on Slim get a move on. We got a lot of chores to catch up with. What with you gallivanting around."

"Gallivanting around, me? I'll have you know that I was not gallivanting. If the wheel hadn't broken, then I'd have been home last night…."

"Wheel broken…..how'd you do that? I'm always saying you should watch the road…"

 **CHAPTER 33**

It seemed to everyone ranch life went on much as usual, but at a more frantic pace. Slim and Jane's wedding was only a few weeks away, and the ranch was busy with everyone finishing jobs that had been waiting around for months.

Jonesy had made the cake. It was in storage and he was feeding it alcohol every week. Andy was intrigued when he saw Jonesy disappearing off to the root cellar at odd times.

Seeing this happen one afternoon, Andy casually strolled over to where Jess was working and mentioned it to him.

Jess had been working on the harness for a couple of hours, and needed a break. He was all too eager to find out what was going on.

"Come on then, Andy. Let's go see what he's up to."

Together they crept over to the root cellar. They carefully hid by the door and gazed in.

"Well you might as well come in." said Jonesy, "Instead of lurking around out there."

"We weren't lurking Jonesy," retorted Andy, who caught sight of the grin Jess was trying to hide. "Well maybe we were…. Just wondered what you were doing, that's all."

"I'm feeding this here wedding cake. It's what you do; keeps it nice and moist."

"Moist." Jess laughed, "The amount ya' putting in there, everyone will be full as a tick in no time."

"Just you wait, Mr. Know it all. It will be perfect. If'n you don't like it you don't have to have any."

"Come on Jonesy, did I say I didn't like it? You know how fond I am of your baking. Talking of baking did I see an apple pie on the table earlier?" Jess headed for the kitchen closely followed by a hungry Andy and a smiling Jonesy.

Andy wasn't sure what to give his brother and his future wife for a wedding present. He went looking for Jess and found him sitting in the barn fixing harness. He asked him about it. Jess true to form didn't let him down, and suggested that they make a memory box.

"A memory box. What's that?"

"A wooden box Andy. Can be as big or as small as you want. Somewhere for people to put things in that mean something to 'em. Like a keepsake box. My ma used to have one. Sometimes she'd get it out and show us all her treasures. We'd sit there and she would tell us what each thing meant." Jess's voice trailed off as he thought back. Andy put his hand on Jess's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

Jess smiled at him. Andy might not look like Slim but he had his compassion, he thought.

"Later we'll have a good look round and find some decent wood." He got up, "Better go and sharpen them chisels if we're gonna make a good job of the carving."

Slim rode himself, Jess and to some extent Rachel ragged. At least to Jess it seemed that way. Some days they left at dawn and returned at suppertime. He wanted to check on every cow, horse, fence, tree, and ditch in the place.

"After all Jess, I'm gonna be away for a couple of weeks and I don't want to leave you with any problems," was his reasoning.

"Look any problems happen, we'll cope. At this rate you'll wear yourself to a shadow. Not to mention the rest of us."

Slim took this advice to heart and slowed up some. He started leaving Jess and Rachel around lunch time most days and headed back home.

"Do you think he's doing that deliberately? To give us time together I mean," asked Rachel.

"Yep, reckon he is. Slim can be a considerate big-hearted sort of guy," said Jess, grabbing her around the waist and taking some time off from mending fences.

So Jess and Rachel got to know each other better over the next few weeks. It was obvious to anyone who saw them together that love was in the air and come calling.

Jess and Slim still sat on the porch in the evening and mulled the day over. That would never change as far as Jess was concerned. Andy wondered, at first, now that Jess was spending more time with Rachel if their relationship would change. Jess realised this and made sure he was there for Andy. They'd spend time working out practical jokes, usually at the expense of Slim or Jonesy, go riding, and discuss life in general. Jane, and sometimes Nancy accompanied by her aunt, would ride over and they would all go fishing, swimming or picnicking.

Mose enjoyed teasing Jess whenever he saw him. It didn't matter who was on the stage.

"You asked that girl to marry you yet? Better get on with it before someone else does." Mose puffed out his chest, "Might get duded up and ask her myself."

Jess put his head down, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks and got on with changing the team, fumbling with the harness which made Mose chuckle even more.

"That little feller with a bow an' arrow can sure mess up a cowboy."

 **CHAPTER 34**

One evening; coffee cups in hands, and feet up on the porch rail, Slim was talking,

"Jess, You know that Jeb Stevens is selling up. Reckon as his land borders ours we could buy some of it or maybe all of it. Been doing the sums and I think we could manage it."

He sipped his coffee, "It would be more work but I've been thinking of taking on a partner. What do you think?"

Getting no response he glared at his best friend and slightly raised his voice, "Did you hear what I said Jess?"

"Huh. Sorry Slim. What'd you say?"

"Never mind I'll run it by you again later. You got something on your mind Pard?"

"Yeah … I wanna ask Rachel to marry me."

Slim fixed a grin on his face, "So what happened to ten or twelve years?

"A man can change his mind, can't he?" Jess retorted

"Suppose he can. So what's stopping you?

"What if she says no?"

Slim tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. "Do you really think she would? Anyone with half an eye can see how she feels about you."

Jess lowered his eyes and gave a shy smile, "Yeah, I guess, but I've never done this before, never even thought about it. Slim, you did it…. I need some help here."

"Strictly speaking Jess, I didn't, remember. Jane proposed to me. I had it all planned though. I was gonna take her up to the high meadow; it's always been one of my favourite spots. You know where the willows hang down to the water." He heaved a sigh. "Still I don't suppose it matters where it happens, as long as it happens."

A faraway look came on Jess's face as he considered what Slim said. Meadow; picnic; willows; water. Sounds good to me he thought.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. "Say Slim, what was that you were saying about land and partners?"

"So some of what I said went into that head of yours. Just an idea I've got. Let's turn in, it's getting late. We can discuss it in the morning on our way to fix that fence line and clear that ditch." Slim got out of his chair and went inside.

"Two of my favourite jobs," groused Jess, as he followed his pard inside.

 **CHAPTER 35**

The next morning, Jess took Jonesy aside and asked him to put together a picnic for him and Rachel for the coming Sunday.

"It's a surprise Jonesy, so don't say anything."

"Me! Now you should know that's one thing I can keep, a secret." He touched his nose with his finger and started planning what food to pack.

Slim and Jess finished putting the tools into the wagon and set out for the broken fence line.

"Slim. Are you gonna tell me what you were talking about last night?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, Slim told his friend what he had in mind. Jess's brain went into overdrive as he listened.

"So what do you think?" Slim cautiously asked.

"I don't know what to say Slim. Yeah, we could do with some more land 'specially if you want to expand the horse breeding side, but," he paused, swallowed and carried on, "have I got it right, you're asking me to become a Partner in the ranch?"

"Not just me, Jess. Andy wants it too. You've put in so much work here. You deserve it."

"But it's your family ranch."

Slim stopped the wagon, and turned to look at Jess. "You know Andy, me and Jonesy think of you as family. We look on you as a brother Jess, in case you didn't already know that. And yes, it is a family ranch. It's ours!"

Slim moved the horses on saying, "Think on it will ya."

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Jess watched the countryside go past. He loved it here. He'd admitted that to himself a long time ago. It was his life. And now he had Rachel, as well as Slim, Andy and Jonesy. He could never see himself leaving it or them.

He turned to his right and looked directly at Slim, "Okay, let's do it. Let's take that chance."

Slim grinned from ear to ear, "It's no chance Jess. I've got the papers at home. We can sign them tonight."

"You were certain I'd say yes then?"

"As certain as I am Rachel will say yes to you. Now let's get this fence and ditch sorted and we can get home and tell the others. I think Jonesy made a special pie."

Jonesy knew as well huh. Guess he can keep a secret after all, thought Jess as the horses picked up the pace.

For the rest of that day and evening he had a broad smile on his face. Slim thought it suited him.

 **CHAPTER 36**

Jess had a restless Saturday night, worrying how everything was gonna go the next day. Sunday dawned with the promise of a warm and sunny day. He was mighty relieved to see the sun come up. He threw the covers back and jumped out of bed. Slim was just stirring. Opening one eye he saw Jess shaving.

"That's a first. Up before me," he muttered sleepily. Jess picked the towel up and threw it at him. Slim pulled the covers over his head mumbling something about another half an hour.

Jonesy met Jess at the bedroom door with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Here get this down you. Breakfast will be ready once those animals have been seen to."

Rachel was up. She was dressed in a brown riding skirt and pale yellow blouse. She put her locket around her neck. Jess had fixed the chain for her. Looking out of the window she saw him striding to the barn. Her heart did a little skip. She couldn't wait to spend the day with him. Sitting down on the bed she carefully dragged a brush through her thick and somewhat unruly hair. Giving up she dragged it into a ponytail and clipped it together. At least my hat will sit better, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jonesy hollering from the front door.

"Breakfast on the table, come and get it while it's still hot."

Jess sprinted over from the barn.

"Good timing Jonesy, My stomach's been grumbling something awful." Lowering his voice he asked if Jonesy had got the picnic ready.

"Sure have. What time are you heading out?"

"Just after the morning stage has been. That should give me enough time."

"Enough time for what Jess?" asked Jonesy.

"You wait and see. You're not the only one around here that can keep a secret."

Jess strode off to wash his hands and Jonesy went back inside. Another celebratory meal coming up, he reflected to himself.

The morning stage was on time. Immediately it left Jess hitched up the buggy, and placed the picnic hamper and blanket in the back. He helped Rachel up to the seat and they set out.

They arrived at Jess's chosen spot. Not exactly where Slim had in mind, but very near. Here the land was higher and gave an all-round view of the surrounding meadows that stretched towards the mountains in the distance. There was a small lake where they came fishing sometimes.

Jess unhitched the horse, hobbled him and let him wander off to find some good graze. He carried the basket to a patch of shade under a couple of sycamore trees where Rachel was putting down the blanket.

Sitting down she looked at the valley stretching out in front of them, "I love it here. It's got to be one of the best views on the ranch. Don't you think Jess?"

He had his back to her as he looked out at the view. Now that he was here and knowing what he wanted to ask. He found himself again in an unusual situation for him; it had been happening a lot lately. He was completely tongue-tied. He decided to wait until he'd had a bite to eat. His stomach had started to grumble again and he couldn't concentrate when he was hungry.

"Yeah it's one of my favourites too. Has Jonesy packed any coffee in that hamper?"

Rachel laughed as she looked inside and picked out a couple of cups, a pot and a bag of coffee. "You think he wouldn't? Look he's even packed his best tablecloth and napkins."

Jess made a small fire, and soon had the pot steaming away while Rachel set out the food. "That sure looks good; you can always count on Jonesy." He made a mental note to thank him later.

After they'd eaten, they sat talking and taking in the peaceful view. Rachel sat with her back to the tree with Jess stretched out next to her. She could sense that he had something on his mind. She was just going to ask him when he sat up.

"Rachel, I do have a reason for asking you out here." He ran his tongue over his dry lips, "I want to…"

"Ow! Ow!" Rachel exclaimed. Jumping up she started patting at her arms and upper body.

"What is it? What's the matter?" He wanted to help but didn't know what to do. His hand automatically went to his gun.

"I don't know. Something's biting me. Ouch!"

Rachel started to unbutton her blouse and look inside. "Red ants, Ow! I must have been sitting near them, ouch!"

She dragged her blouse off, and with it in her hand she made a dash for the lake. Before Jess could react she jumped in and disappeared under the surface to reappear seconds later, water streaming from her face and hair.

"That should get rid of them." Grinning up at him she held out an arm "Can you help me out?"

Jess just stared at her. Now he knew it was nothing serious, he started to laugh.

"I didn't know what the matter was; you dancing round like that. Couldn't make out if it was a war-dance or a rain-dance."

"Jess Harper don't you laugh at me. You went for your gun, what were you going to shoot?" She reached out to take his offered hand and started to climb up the bank.

"Aargh." Jess let out a yell as his boot heel slipped in the mud. He careered down the bank, knocking Rachel back down as he went. They both ended back in the lake. He stood up spluttering and spitting out muddy water.

"Dad gum it, my best pants and boots too."

Trying to hold in her laughter, Rachel let out an unladylike snort. It was too much and she laughed. When she got her breath back she panted, "Sorry Jess, but you should see yourself."

"You ain't looking so great either," he growled and stalked towards her. Seeing him coming she turned to run, but the water grabbed at her skirt and slowed her up. He made a grab for her and ducked her under the water. Seconds later he felt his legs go from under him as he too disappeared.

If anyone had been riding by they would have felt the need to investigate; just to make sure the sheriff wasn't required. The shrieking and splashing gave way to laughter as they tried to help each other up the wet slippery bank. Eventually they made it and collapsed on the dry ground.

Jess stood up. The water dripped from him forming puddles on the earth.

"I've got some blankets in the buggy," he said as he squelched over to get them.

Pretty soon they had their wet and muddy clothes laid out over bushes to dry in the hot afternoon sun. They had found the ants nest and moved the blanket under another tree. Wrapped in blankets they sat close to each other, and sipped hot coffee. Jess was wondering if this was the right time to propose. He really would have liked to have had more clothes on.

Rachel wondered what Jess had on his mind and what he had been going to say just before the ants had attacked. She scratched at the bites. How something so small could produce such an itchy bite; she had no idea.

"Jess?" she began as a sharp gust of wind sprang up and whipped her blouse from the bush. It grabbed hold and spiralled it upwards snagging it on a branch about ten feet above them. The gust disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Frowning at it Jess looked up, "I'll get it. I can climb up there easy."

He pulled on his almost dry pants and dragged his still damp boots on.

Carefully placing a foot on the trunk of the tree he started up.

Rachel watched him climb. She put her dry, but mud stained skirt on just in case another gust of wind arrived to steal that as well.

He was almost there, another couple of inches and he'd have it. He closed his fingers around the material. Got it, he thought, and started to climb back down.

They both heard the loud crack. The branch and Jess fell. Not again, he thought.

This time it was a soft landing into the greenery around the base of the tree. There was nothing hard to cause any injury. He was grateful for that as he lay there carefully checking for any damage.

Rachel rushed to help him up but pulled up short when she got there.

"Oh Jess, do you know what you're lying in?" He shook his head and looked around.

He leapt to his feet, "Dad-blame it, poison oak! I'll be scratching for days. Jonesy will want to cover me in one of his concoctions."

As he spoke he starting scratching.

Rachel took her blouse from him and put it on. She scratched her arm and neck.

Jess paced around, muttering and complaining, "You'd think it'd be easy. All I wanted to do was have a nice time and propose. Wouldn't think it would be that difficult, but no. Trouble just hunts me down!"

Rachel stopped scratching, "What did you say?"

Not paying too much attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth, he carried on. "It's not the way I wanted it to be you know. I had it all planned. Well except for the ants and the water, and the mud and the poison oak that is." Again he scratched at his back.

"Should've put my shirt back on."

"So are you gonna ask me?"

He shut his mouth. All the words he'd practised disappeared off into the wild blue yonder. Taking her hand in his, he looked steadily and intently into her eyes. His voice shook as he said the words.

"Be my wife Rachel…..please?"

She stood in front of him, hardly daring to believe what she had heard. Her ears had definitely heard right, but her brain wouldn't let her voice and mouth work.

Jess carried on, "I know I don't have much to offer, but I am a partner in the ranch now and the future looks…"

Finally her brain kicked in, she interrupted him mid-sentence,

"Yes. I'll marry you. As soon as you want."

Dropping her hand he grabbed her round the waist and swung her round, "Tomorrow?"

She laughed, "Maybe that's a bit too soon."

"Maybe, But soon, you know I'm not very patient."

He stood her back on the ground, learning toward her he lightly brought his lips to hers running his hands down her spine and back to her hair.

"I love you Jess," she said when much later he let her go.

 **CHAPTER 37**

Slim was pacing up and down looking at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Looking at that, won't make time go any faster."

"I know, Jonesy, but I'd a thought they would have been back by now. You don't think she refused him, do you? I don't want another trip to the saloon!"

"No I don't and neither do you. Come and sit down, read a book. They'll be home soon, and if you have to pace do it in another spot; you're wearing out the floorboards."

Andy came into the parlour from his bedroom, "Where are they?"

"They'll be home soon, and when they do get here, we have to act surprised. Pretend we don't know anything. You understand?"

"Course I do Jonesy. Don't know what all the fuss is about."

"You know Jess doesn't like us knowing his business before he's ready to tell us," replied Jonesy.

"Can hardly have missed it…," began Slim when he was interrupted by the jingle of harness and hoof beats arriving in the yard.

Andy looked out the window, "Here they are. They're just putting the horse and buggy in the barn. Shall I go and help?"

Slim blocked a grin. "No. I'm sure they can manage. They'll be in shortly."

The three of them, without consulting each other, went about their normal tasks. Jonesy back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches to the evening meal. Slim sat at his desk and opened his ledger, and Andy laid the table.

The door opened and let Jess and Rachel in. Slim looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"What happened to you two? You look like you've been dragged through the mud there and back."

"Aww, nothing much Slim" a straight-faced Jess told him. "Ants, mud, water, poison oak." He handed the hamper to Jonesy. "Thanks Jonesy, food was good as always."

Andy couldn't contain himself any longer, "Come on Jess, are you getting hitched or not?"

Jonesy rolled his eyes, "Andy! What did I just say?"

"I know Jonesy, but…."

He was interrupted by Slim, "Well are you? Am I to take it that since you haven't high-tailed it to the saloon and you are both here; the answer is yes?"

Jonesy tutted and rolled his eyes again. He looked at the couple standing by the door, "Of course it's yes. You only have to look at their faces."

He strode over to them and hugged them both to him. "Welcome to the family boy. Wait until you see what I've got waiting in the kitchen. Be ready when you've washed up."

After the meal, Jonesy disappeared back to the kitchen and came out carrying a huge chocolate cake with the words Congratulations Rachel and Jess written on the top in white icing.

"Wow, Jonesy," exclaimed Andy, "where you'd hide that?"

"Not gonna tell you. Might need that hiding place again."

"How'd you know Jonesy?" exclaimed Jess.

Jonesy touched his finger to his nose, "There are plenty of things that go on around here that nobody thinks I know. I got eyes in my head and a large amount of common sense!"

Jess turned to Slim, "You should have invited Jane."

"That's alright; I'm spending the day with her tomorrow. It's your turn to do the chores."

"Okay pard, that's fine by me," He scratched his arm.

Jonesy looked up, "Poison Oak, you say. Got just the thing."

"Aw Jonesy, I'm fine, just a bit itchy that's all." Rachel let out a small giggle.

Jess took a quick look at her, "Got anything for ant bites, Jonesy?"

"I might at that. Come on eat your cake. Then I'll go and find that ointment."

Half an hour later found Jess face down on his bed, shirt off with Jonesy rubbing in one of his potions.

"Why do all your ointments smell so bad?" moaned Jess.

Slim was sitting on his bunk watching and listening as his pard complained.

"So Jess, tell me again. How did you fall in the poison oak?"

"I told you Slim. I was climbing the tree to get Rachel's blouse".

"Oh yeah, a gust of wind put it there. I didn't notice much wind out there today, did you Jonesy?"

"It's windy up by the lake. It just grabbed the blouse from the bush where it was drying."

"Drying, huh. How did that happen?"

"She jumped in the lake to get rid of the ants. Keep up Slim, I've told you this already.

"So how did you get wet?" Slim teased.

"I was helping her out and I just slipped in. You've seen the state of my boots! Gonna take some cleaning I tell you."

"So you got wet too, and that's why you didn't have your shirt on when you fell."

"Exactly!" said Jess.

Slim laughed, "I believe you Jess. It could only happen to you!"

"There you are boy." Jonesy pushed the cork back into the bottle, "That's done. You're gonna itch for a day or two but it shouldn't be too bad. Need to put this on twice a day. At least the smell will keep the flies away!"

"I reckon that's not the only thing it'll keep away, but maybe you could do with the rest?" observed Slim as he stood up.

He just made it to the door as a pillow hit him square between the shoulders.

 **CHAPTER 38**

As Jonesy had predicted, Jess stopped itching after a difficult week of having that foul stuff, as he called it, applied with some gusto by Jonesy or Slim and once Andy.

Rachel's ant bites were almost gone and Jess found her in the barn saddling up the little paint that she had taken to riding.

Jess crept up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm riding over to Jane's and tell her our news. It's a lovely day. Why don't you come with me?"

"Sorry sweetheart, can't. I gotta backlog of shoe making to catch up with. You know how I like that chore!"

"It's probably a good thing I won't be here then. I wouldn't want my delicate ears to be offended by the cussing that'll be coming from that direction," she laughed.

"Speaking of ears," Jess said throatily as he let his lips run over her earlobes.

Turning around, she put her arms around his neck and for a time conversation was forgotten.

She reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms, jumped into the saddle, blew him a kiss as she left the yard.

"Oh and you smell a lot better." She called over her shoulder.

It sure is a beautiful day, thought Rachel as she slowed the paint down to a jog. She hadn't stopped smiling since Jess had proposed. She still couldn't believe it had happened. She was gonna be Mrs. Jess Harper. With an even broader smile on her face she turned off the road to Jane's homestead.

The door was flung open before she could knock. Jane grabbed her arm and dragged her through the opening. There was a smile on her face nearly as big as Rachel's.

"Is it true. You and Jess getting married?" she blurted out.

"How'd you find out? I know it wasn't Slim. I swore him to secrecy. I wanted to tell you myself," said Rachel to her friend.

"Jonesy told Mose. You know what he's like trying to keep a secret. Reckon this one nearly killed him. I expect it's all over Laramie by now."

Mrs. Douglas came into the sitting room and placed a tray of coffee and cakes on the table.

"I believe congratulations are in order Rachel. I don't know Jess very well but I'm sure he is a fine man."

"He is Mrs. Douglas. Thank you."

Mrs. Douglas left the girls together. She was pleased that Jane was going to have some female company at the Sherman Ranch.

"I've got something to ask," said Jane. "Let's have a joint wedding. I mean with Slim and Jess being like brothers and you and me being friends and almost sisters."

"But it's less than a month away. I can be ready but I would like my family there."

Jane sat in front of Rachel and held her hands in hers. "I've spoken to Ma and Pa and Slim, and we can put the ceremony off for a week. If you write to your family now, that should give them enough time to get here."

"You'd do that, I don't know what to say Jane."

"Say yes then. It'll be fun."

Rachel thought for a few seconds. It would be perfect.

"Alright let's do it…I need to speak to Jess but I'm sure that won't be a problem." She remembered him saying that he wanted the wedding to be soon.

The girls jumped up. They hugged each other, laughing as they leapt around the floor. Mrs. Douglas appeared a grin on her face.

Rachel and Jane each threw an arm around her and the three of them danced around the room. Mr. Douglas stepped through the front door. Shaking his head, he turned and made a quick exit to the kitchen.

Jess took the offer of a joint wedding in his stride.

"Well, I said I didn't want to wait long. Seems like I'm getting my wish. You alright with this Slim?"

Slim slapped him on the back, "I'm delighted Jess. We can watch each other's back as usual."

Jonesy and Andy were as pleased as Slim.

"At least I've only got to get dressed up once," crowed Andy.

"And I won't have to get another cake on the go. Mighty time consuming that." put in Jonesy.

"You know you love it Jonesy," laughed Slim.

Rachel excused herself after supper and started writing.

One to the family in Montana; one to her brothers living in California; and a chattier note to sister-in-law Annie. She had written to her regularly and missed her. The idea of seeing them all was exciting. They would have so much to catch up on and she was sure that Annie and Jane would get along famously.

The next morning Rachel gave the letters to Mose.

"You won't forget will you? They're real important."

"Don't you go fretting girl. They'll be on the train leaving Cheyenne by this evening, or my name ain't Mose Shell."

Rachel waved him on his way.

 **CHAPTER 39**

In Montana, a dust covered cowboy rode through the gate and into the yard. Dismounting he tied his horse to the rail and took off his hat and slapped it against his legs. Clouds of dust rose from it. The dust was just something you got used to and Curly had been around it so long he didn't notice it anymore. Placing his hat back on his head he opened his saddle bags and took out a handful of letters. He made his way over to the house.

Knocking on the kitchen door he went in. Daniel and Harriet were sitting at the table finishing a cup of coffee. Curly took his hat off and nodded to the couple.

"Morning Boss got the mail here. Looks to me like I recognise that writing."

Daniel picked up the letters and put the bills to one side. "It's from Rachel." He picked up his knife and opened the envelope. Harriet watched him as he read. His eyebrows rose to his forehead and then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I'll be danged. She's getting married. She wants us to go."

"When is it dear," said Harriet.

"At the end of the month. That's not long. Harriet get writing. Tell her of course we'll be there. We'll send a telegram as well just in case. You'll take them in tomorrow Curly?"

"Of course Boss. Be my pleasure."

So a ranch in Montana joined in the hectic last minute preparations. Daniel was happy to leave his foreman and the rest of the work force to take care of the ranch. Most of them had been with him for years and he trusted them. The women of the ranch bustled around, choosing outfits for themselves and their men and making sure everything was left as perfect as it could be. Telegrams were sent, letters written, rail tickets bought, and trunks packed. The children ran around excited until Annie took them to one side and told them to calm down as there was still a time to go and they would all be worn out and would have to spend extra time sleeping.

Finally the day arrived when they were leaving. Curly drove them into Helena where they caught the train. They would travel to Cheyenne. Daniel had wired ahead to various hotels along the way and booked rooms. He had decided that sleeping on the train would be too tiring for the children, they were too excited as it was; better off in a proper bed. It had been a long time since all the family had left the ranch and he wanted it to be an adventure. He'd also wired Cheyenne and hired a couple buggies to take the family the last few miles.

Unbeknown to the family he had also wired the sheriff in Cheyenne asking about Jess Harper. The sheriff had given him Mort Corey's name and Daniel had written him. The reply had come a couple of days ago. Sheriff Corey had filled him in on some of Jess's background, which had worried Daniel some, but then he had sang his praises, saying what an upstanding citizen he was turning into and said without a doubt if he could have dragged him away from the Sherman Ranch he'd have him as his deputy for sure. Daniel felt somewhat cheered by that.

 **CHAPTER 40**

It was evening when the stranger rode into Cheyenne. He was covered in yellow dust. He looked as if he had been on the trail for a long time. His horse, a spotted appaloosa, walked slowly, its head almost on the ground. He stopped at the rail outside the livery, slowly dismounted and straightened the kinks out of his back.

Two cowboys on their way to a poker game walked past and glanced at him. Immediately they looked away and continued down the street. There was something about him and they didn't want to linger.

The stranger banged on the livery door.

"Hey, open up. Gotta horse needing attention."

He heard the bar being moved. An old man looked out. What little hair he had needed attention. His appearance had given him his nickname, Wispy.

"We're closed…" he began. On seeing the man he opened the door wider. There was a look about this man that he didn't like.

Trying to keep his voice steady he asked. "What can I do for ya?" His eyes glanced down to the six gun the man had strapped to his leg.

"My horse here needs a stall and feed for the night, maybe two."

"Of course, of course, come in. There's one at the back." He stood to one side.

The stranger led his horse in. He removed the saddle and bridle himself and turned to the livery owner.

"See he gets a good feed. The best, you understand." he growled.

"Yes, sir. I will. Don't worry about that."

The stranger picked up his saddle bags. "Hotel?"

"Across the street," Wispy stammered, and rushed to place the wooden bar across the door after the man had walked through it. He was shaking and a cold sweat had come out on his face. He was mighty relieved that the stranger had gone.

The stranger walked briskly towards the Hotel. He was annoyed that he might have to stay for a couple of days-after all he was so close now. But he needed his horse. It had proved to be a good horse and he had grown used to it. He smiled to himself as he remembered the look on the face of the man he had taken it from, just before he shot him.

He walked through the door of the hotel and went up to the desk. Henry Hall, the clerk had his back to him. He turned round and didn't like what he saw. He was however used to dealing with all types of men in his job.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Need a room. One overlooking the street."

"Certainly, sir, up the stairs and first on the right."

Henry handed over a key to room 6. He made sure he didn't actually touch the stranger's hand. Just the look in the man's eyes made him shudder.

The stranger started up the stairs. "There a bath house here?"

"Turn to the left when you leave. You can't miss it." Henry replied, pointing to the front door.

Once in his room, the stranger opened his saddle bags. He sat down on the bed and looked at the piece of paper he held in his hand. It was a wanted poster, a very old and tattered wanted poster: WANTED. FOR MURDER AND THEFT. JESS HARPER. $5000 REWARD.

The stranger had run into a bounty hunter a few weeks back who had told him that the poster had been recalled a long while ago. He didn't care one way or another. The money was not important to him. He needed to avenge his two brothers.

He stared at it for a few moments and then carefully folded it back up and put it in his pocket. He lay back against the pillows and fished inside his pocket for a cigarette. Lighting it he inhaled slowly. He watched the flame on the match burn mesmerised by its flickering. Just before it burnt his fingers he blew it out.

Half an hour later he made his way downstairs to find the bath house. He was more relaxed now. What did it matter if he had to wait a few more days. His search was almost over.

Henry watched him leave. He then went to the door behind the desk.

"Fred, could you keep an eye on the desk? I gotta go see the sheriff."

Ten minutes later he was filling the sheriff in on the stranger's arrival.

"I tell you Sheriff. He's a dangerous man."

"With a bit of luck he's just passing through. I'll keep my eyes open. Thanks, Henry for letting me know."

The sheriff got up and opened the door to let Henry out. He then returned to his desk. Opening a drawer he pulled a large handful of wanted posters out and placed them on the desk top.

He slowly considered each one, looking for someone who matched the description Henry had given him. After an hour close scrutiny he had one in front of him.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. The poster in front of him showed a man who had recently been released from Yuma. Already he was wanted on suspicion of horse theft and murder.

The sheriff stood up and put on his gun belt. He wasn't looking forward to this. His two deputies were both away delivering prisoners. He was looking to retire at the end of the month. He took his hat and left the office.

The stranger had left the bath house and was now sitting at a table at the back of the saloon nursing a beer. He saw the sheriff enter and walk over to the bar and appear to make small talk with the barkeep.

The sheriff leant against the bar. He looked in the mirror and saw the stranger. After a while he turned and left.

Back in the office, the sheriff looked at the poster again. Yeah, there was no doubt. The man in the saloon was the man on the poster. He removed his hat but left his gun belt on and sat down in his chair. He had some thinking to do.

He'd been sheriff for the last ten years. He'd never shirked his duty before. He thought of his wife and how she was looking forward to a new life away from Cheyenne. If his deputies were here, well that might be different. He made his decision. Standing up he made his way over to the coffee pot and poured a mug full.

"I'll take a back seat and keep an eye on him. I'll telegraph Mort Corey over at Laramie in the morning, just to keep him informed," he told the coffee pot.

But the fates conspired against him. Later that night he was caught in the middle of a fight between two disgruntled cowpokes over a poker game. A stray fist caught him on the jaw and he was knocked unconscious, spending the next few days under the doc's supervision for concussion. Once he had recovered, the stranger had moved on.

 **CHAPTER 41**

Three days later found the stranger on the Laramie road. He had taken it easy. Not that he cared too much about his horse, but he needed the animal fresh and fit. After he'd finished what he had come to do, he would need a quick horse to make his getaway. He glanced quickly at a sign on the side of the road and pulled his horse sharply to a stop.

Sherman Relay Station it read. An arrow pointed down a slip road. "Well, what a stroke of luck."

He raised his eyes to the sky as if giving thanks. "Won't be wasting time to look for that," he told his horse.

Turning down the track he followed the wheel marks until he came to a hill leading into a yard in front of a small ranch house. An old man in a derby hat was carrying a bucket across the yard closely followed by a dozen chickens and a young calf.

He called out "Hey mister, mind if I water my horse?"

Jonesy looked up. The chickens collected around his feet. He threw them a handful of corn.

"Sure. Trough is over there." Jonesy pointed towards the corral. He slowly made his way to the porch. His loaded shotgun was just the other side of the door. He didn't like the look or the feel of this man and felt better to be within a couple of feet of his trusty firearm.

When the horse was finished at the trough the stranger led it over to the porch.

"Mind if I rest awhile," he said leaning against the rail. "Been in the saddle too long."

Jonesy nodded.

The stranger went on. "Place looks real tidy. Not like most of the ranches I've stopped at."

"Well we keep it as good as we can with all this dust around."

The stranger smiled. "You may be able to help me. Is there a ranch hand here name of Jess Harper?"

Jonesy was thinking how to answer when he heard the stage coming in. "You'll have to excuse me, I need to help change the horses," he quickly said as he dodged the chickens and headed for the stage and Mose.

The stage came to a halt and a couple of passengers climbed out. "There's coffee and biscuits inside if you want to help yourself," announced Jonesy.

"Morning Jonesy." Mose squinted over at him. "Slim and Jess not here. Just us to change the team then?"

"That's right Mose."

"Expect their busy with the weddings at the end of the week. I'll let 'em off this time not being here. Never thought either of 'em would get round to it and now both of 'em at the same time." Mose jabbered away while he tightened up the straps.

Jonesy tried to rush Mose on, but once he got going he was as bad as an old woman for gossiping. Jonesy glanced at the stranger standing within earshot. He was not keen on him hearing anything about their personal business.

Finally Mose climbed on board and sent the stage on its way.

"Is that right. Two weddings?" the stranger asked.

Jonesy nodded, "Yep," was all he said.

"Well then I won't keep you any longer, can see that you're busy." The stranger climbed on his horse and trotted out of the yard.

Jonesy watched him go. He then realised that he hadn't asked the man his name.

"Don't like the look of that fella. Must remember to tell Slim and Jess about him," he told the chickens.

He was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the side yard. Running over he found the calf with his head in a bucket tangled in the clean sheet that had been hung out earlier. After a moment of cussing and struggling with the calf Jonesy had the bucket off its head, and was taking the sheet back indoors to be rewashed.

"As if I haven't got enough to do", he groused. The visit by the stranger went clear out of his head.

The stranger continued on his journey into Laramie. He'd get a room, lay low and relax for a couple of days. He now knew the best time to carry out his plan. He had contemplated just bushwhacking his victim, but no, the day of the wedding would be perfect!

He kicked his horse, "Get on" he said, a smile on his lips.

 **CHAPTER 42**

The day her family were due to arrive got Rachel out of bed before cock crow. She had spent a worrying few days wondering where everyone was going to sleep. Slim had come to her rescue and suggested that Andy and the boys sleep in the old Conestoga wagon. It had been in Slim's family since his Pa and Ma had settled in Wyoming, and although it was never used these days he was reluctant to get rid of it.

"It'll be like camping out. We'll get it cleaned out and move it out front," he said enthusiastically.

With just a little more thought, it was decided that Slim, Jess and Jonesy would sleep in the bunkhouse with Nathan and Emmett. Rachel, Annie and Sarah would have the attic with the girls, and Daniel and Harriet the room at the back. Plans were almost put into jeopardy again when a telegram came from Daniel Junior, and Zac saying they would be arriving the day before the wedding. Much to Rachel's relief, they would stay at the hotel. Slim's Aunt Ella wrote saying that she would be staying with an old friend in Laramie.

As the time moved slowly on, Rachel became more and more jumpy.

"Reminds me of Jess, when he first came here and we tried to get him to take his gun off. Never seen nerves like it." Jonesy confided in Slim.

Andy was despatched to the top of the hill to wait for any sign of the visitors

"It's just your family," Jess said to her as she looked up the hill again.

"It's just that I haven't seen them for so long. They said they were happy for me in the letters but…"

"Hush." Jess put his finger to her lips, "It'll be fine." It's me should be nervous he thought.

Andy appeared, loping down the hill. "They're here." He yelled as he entered the yard; chickens scattering about him. He dismounted and joined the others outside the house.

The buggies pulled up and the visitors climbed down. Rachel ran towards her father and threw her arms around him. Daniel tightened his grip around her and hugged her to him.

"It's been a long time girl," he said, his eyes glistening. He stood her away from him and looked at her. It was like looking at her mother he thought.

"Rachel" Harriet called out, and held her arms out.

"Hello Harriet, I hope the journey wasn't too bad?"

"Not at all, it is lovely to see you." They warmly embraced.

Rachel took it in turns to greet each member of her family. Annie was the last,

"Well where is he then?" she whispered, a twinkle in her eye and a gentle smile on her face. "I want to see what all the fuss is about," she teased.

"Come and meet Jess." Rachel moved her Pa to where Jess was standing. The rest of the family followed.

Jess held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Sir."

Daniel took his hand in his own. He looked at the young man standing before him. Serious blue eyes stared directly back at him. Then Jess smiled.

Daniel returned the smile. Jess glanced down, "It would appear so Sir."

"Call me Daniel. Are you ready to meet the rest of us?"

"Reckon I am Sir…er Daniel."

Everyone gathered round Jess. The men shaking hands and thumping him on the back. The women kissing him on the cheek.

Jess felt a bit bemused by all the attention and Slim seeing this made his way over to him.

He introduced himself. "I'm Slim Sherman. Jess's partner in the ranch."

It was the first time Jess had heard Slim introduce himself to anyone as his partner. He smiled up at him and a warm glow ran through him. It sounded mighty good.

"If you go inside. Jess and I will bring in the luggage, and sort the buggies and horses," said Slim

"You boys help." Daniel said to his sons. "There's a pile of it to move."

Daniel made his way to the house. He looked around. It was a small ranch by his standards but there was something about it. He could feel the care and love coming from it.

"Daniel," said a voice at his shoulder.

"Why Jonesy. What a sight for sore eyes. Still wearing that hat I see." They patted each other on their backs.

"Come on in, everyone. Rachel and I have been cooking up a storm so hope you are all hungry."

"You got Rachel to cook. Jonesy you're a miracle worker," said Emmett. "Hardly went near the kitchen at home." Rachel nudged her older brother as they all found seats.

Outside Slim and Jess unharnessed the horses and let them into the corral. A couple of them got down and rolled in the dirt, getting rid of the sweat.

"Thanks, Slim."

"What for?"

"Giving me time to grab a breath."

"That's okay Pard, but I think we'd better get inside now. You ready for the next round."

"Just in time boys, sit down. Andy and I are just gonna serve." Jonesy announced as the door opened and Slim and Jess entered the crowded room.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of eating, and happy chatter that went on late into the night.

 **CHAPTER 43**

Two days before the wedding, Daniel was up just before the sun peeped over the horizon.

"Sorry, Daniel, did I wake you?" asked Jonesy as he raked the coals in the stove. "I'll just put some coffee on."

"You know me. Like to be up at dawn." He looked around, "Jess up yet?"

"Nobody has shown themselves so far. They'll be up soon. Stage gets in shortly."

Daniel sat down, and took the coffee Jonesy offered.

"Actually I was hoping to have a chat Jonesy. Pull up a chair."

"Well I've got a few minutes. What do you want to know about Jess?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, not really but it's only natural you'd want to know. So what can I help you with?"

"He seems a good man, but I know about his reputation… Is my little girl gonna be safe?"

Jonesy took a breath.

"I seen you've been itching to ask. All I will say is that he is a good man. Took him a while to realise that himself. Still think he's not so sure. Yeah he had a reputation when he got here, and it still catches up with him sometimes. But we manage and I for one wouldn't have him any different. I know he loves Rachel and would lay down his life for her, just as he would for anyone of us. If you want to know anything else, then you'd better ask him."

"Ask who?" said Slim who had slipped quietly through the door while the conversation was going on.

"Slim, I was asking about Jess. Getting some background." said Daniel.

Slim frowned. "I can see you'd be interested, but I really think if you want to know more speak to him."

"Surely you can tell me something Slim?"

Jonesy handed Slim a mug of coffee. He leaned against the fireplace as he sipped it.

"I'll tell you this Daniel. The best thing I ever did was offer Jess a job. Why I did it, and why he accepted I haven't a clue. But it changed all our lives and for the better. Oh we griped at each other and the first few months were difficult, what with his so called friends visiting more than we wanted and him riding off with some misplaced idea of loyalty. Still we worked it out and he knows this is the best place for him. I don't mind telling you that in here and here," Slim touched his head and heart, "he is as much my brother as Andy is."

Slim stopped speaking and cleared his throat. He looked over at Jonesy who suddenly felt the need to wipe his eyes with his apron. "Darn smoke in here," he muttered.

"Breakfast ready yet?" Slim asked.

"Yep. Sit down Slim, I'll just dish up."

Outside Jess slowly sat down on the rocker. He hadn't meant to overhear but sometimes you couldn't help it especially when the porch window was open. After Slim had left the bunkhouse, he had crawled out of bed, dragged on his pants, and carried his boots to the door. He'd trotted across the yard in his socks. Obviously no one had heard him step onto the porch.

He'd caught the last bit of Jonesy's conversation with Daniel but had heard everything Slim had said. He knew how he felt about Slim and Andy but to hear Slim tell Daniel was almost too much. A lump came into his throat and he swallowed it down.

He pulled his boots on and jumped out of the chair, stamping his feet on the wooden floor of the porch, and coughed. He didn't want them to realise he had overheard. He reached for the door handle and turned it.

"Morning. Got any coffee Jonesy?"

He turned to look at Daniel. "I thought I was hard to get out of my bedroll in the morning, but Emmett and Nathan sure give me a run for my money."

"It was a late night Jess," laughed Daniel. "I was wondering if we could ride out and take a look at this ranch of yours today. Could do with a bit of exercise." He patted his stomach.

"That okay with you Pard?" Jess asked Slim, a silly smile on his face.

"Sure, we can manage without your ugly-mug around the place for a while."

"Do you think he heard?" Slim asked Jonesy, when Jess and Daniel went to saddle their horses.

"Yeah, he might have done, judging by that grin on his face. Do him good to know how we all feel I reckon."

The kitchen door opened and Andy and the boys came in followed closely by Emmett and Nathan. At the same time the girls came down the attic stairs and Harriet appeared from the back bedroom.

"Here we go again, second shift. Everyone find a seat. Food'll be just a few minutes." Jonesy called out to them all.

Jess and Daniel loped out the yard. Slim waved them off, "Look out for the poison oak, Jess." He smiled after them.

Daniel looked at Jess. "Poison Oak?"

"It's nothing Daniel; just Slim having a joke." As brothers do he thought.

 **CHAPTER 43**

Once chores were finished, Emmett, Nathan, Slim and Andy took the children up to the lake to swim. Jonesy went along but spent his time dozing under a shady tree.

This left the women alone in the house.

"Now that the men have disappeared, we've got something to show you Rachel," said Annie.

Harriet, Annie and Sarah chivvied her into the back room and opened one of the trunks they had brought with them.

"I know you probably have a perfectly wonderful dress already but we wondered if you would like this?" said Annie

Harriet carefully reached into the trunk and pulled out an armful of silk and lace. She slowly shook it out and placing it on a hanger put it over the door frame.

Rachel put her hands to her face and just stared at it. "That's Ma's wedding dress….. It's so beautiful."

The dress hung in front of her. It had a full skirt which fell from a tight silk bodice .It was covered in lace which had tiny glass jewels sewn through it. They sparkled and twinkled where the light caught it.

"I remember Ma showing me this when I was little. She said she wanted me to wear it one day." Rachel looked anxiously at them, "But will it fit?"

"Only one way to find out," Harriet said as they all advanced towards her.

A few minutes later Rachel stood in front of the mirror. The fit was perfect. She didn't say anything just gazed at her reflection.

"Well…" they all chorused.

Running her hands down the silk skirt, Rachel turned towards them; her eyes shining.

"It's perfect. Wearing it will seem as if Ma is with me. Thank you." She hugged each of them.

"Careful, we don't want to crease it. Took me ages to press it," remarked Harriet with a laugh.

 **CHAPTER 44**

Jess and Daniel had ridden along part of the fence line, and found it to be in good shape. Which as Jess remarked was almost unheard of. They decided to have lunch in a shady stand of trees, with enough graze and water for the horses.

Jess finished his food and looked over at his future father-in- law.

"So what do you want to know, Daniel?"

Daniel wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a deep breath.

"When Rachel wrote and told me she was getting wed, I was really pleased she had found someone she wanted to be with. But I wanted to know more about you. I wired the Sheriff in Cheyenne who put me onto Mort Corey. Who I have to say did a lot to put my fears at rest. He really rates you Jess. Then I spoke to Jonesy and Slim and what they said got rid of any doubts I might still have had about you."

This wasn't exactly what Jess was expecting to hear. He thought he was gonna have to defend himself to Daniel. He leaned forward and waited.

"You see I had heard the name Jess Harper. A few years ago I ran some cattle to Texas. We went through a lot of places. I was away from home for a long time. I remember one night in one of the saloons I got talking to a man who told me he'd seen one of the fastest draws he was ever likely to see. Said one minute the gun was in the holster and the next in the hand. He reckoned faster than an eye blink. He said the gunslinger was a youngster, name of Jess Harper. He said you had taken down a no good called…err…Bannon, no Bannister, that was it."

He looked up and met Jess's eyes steadily looking back at him. "It was you?"

"Yeah, it was me. I was looking for a Frank Bannister and his brothers. Found the brothers but not Frank. I'm still looking for him."

"What did they do to you Jess?

Jess sat back against a tree and told Daniel about his family and what the Bannisters did to them. He told him that he'd sworn an oath that he would get them all.

"I still intend to get him. Just might take longer than I thought. I've told Rachel all this. I promise on my life that she will not ever be in danger because of me. I'd lay down my life before I'd let that happen."

Daniel stood up and stretched. He walked over to Jess and put his hand on his shoulder just as Slim would do.

"Let's hope it never comes to that…. son." He offered Jess his hand. Jess stood up and took it.

"Welcome to the family. I'm beginning to realise that I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." He cleared his throat, "Now before things get too awkward tell me of the plans you have for this place?"

They picked up the remains of lunch, and rode back to the ranch. Jess told Daniel about the horse and cattle breeding plans that he and Slim had.

Later that evening Jess and Slim sat in their usual places on the porch watching the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon.

"Slim, I heard what you and Jonesy said about me to Daniel. I didn't mean to but the window was open."

"Oh yeah what was that?"

"Quit joshing Slim. You know. I just want to say….well…..you and Andy… I feel the same about you two. It's nice having brothers again."

Slim face lit up with an enormous grin. He reached out and placed his hand on Jess's shoulder.

"How many times have I told you? We're a family."

"I know. I really believe it now."

 **CHAPTER 45**

The day before the wedding dawned.

Rachel was staying with Jane. They were going to spend their last unmarried day together. Annie and Sarah would be going over later leaving the men and Harriet to look after the children.

Mose was taking her into Laramie on the stage. Everything she needed was packed in a trunk and put carefully on the roof by him.

Just as they were about to leave a buggy drove into the yard.

"Is this the Sherman Place?" called the driver.

"Sure is", Slim walked over to them.

Rachel looked over his shoulder and let out an excited yelp.

"Pa, look. Dan and Zac, they're here." She ran to her brothers.

Everyone came out. Introductions were made with lots of slapping of backs, hand shaking and laughter.

"Sorry Sis, we tried to get here earlier but you know how hard it is to get Dan out of the sack." Zac hugged her to him.

"Hey…who used all the hot water up? Had to get more brought up," joked Dan.

That sounds familiar thought Slim.

Mose coughed. "Sorry to break up the party but I gotta get a move on."

"I'm coming Mose." Rachel looked around. "Where's Jess?"

He appeared from around the back of the stage. "Just checking everything is tied on properly."

He put his arm around her waist and steered her a little distance away. "Give us a moment Mose."

Rachel put her arms around his waist. "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet." He took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly on the lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

After a moment they heard another cough.

"Come on Jess. Let her be. You'll see her tomorrow." Mose chuckled.

Jess reluctantly let Rachel go and helped her onto the stage. He watched it leave the yard.

"Come on Pard. Let us go talk to our guests." Slim looked at the dust trail left by the stage. He was sure looking forward to seeing Jane tomorrow. When he'd seen her yesterday she had forbidden him to visit her before the wedding.

"It will make it even more special on the day." she had said.

Daniel decided that his family had imposed on the Sherman ranch for long enough and had arranged for them all to stay at the hotel in Laramie that night. So mid-morning they decamped. Annie and Sarah were dropped off at Jane's on the way and the rest went on to the hotel. Rachel would join them later for dinner and the family would spend the evening together.

Slim, Jess and Jonesy waved them off.

"Great seeing them, but I need to get my strength together for tomorrow," remarked Jonesy stifling a yawn. "What are you two gonna do?"

"Nothing Jonesy. Chores are all caught up. Just put our feet up and relax. You okay with that Jess?"

"Sure am Pard," agreed Jess. They settled on the front porch.

Andy crossed the yard. He was carrying a large box.

"What you got there?" called out Slim

"Nothing for you to worry about Slim. Just something Rachel asked me to do."

Slim watched his younger brother walk purposely towards the barn. He could see what looked like ribbons hanging over the edge of the box.

"Ribbons? What's he doing with ribbons? You see that Jess?"

"Huh, see what Pard?" said Jess sleepily.

Slim looked over at Jess. He had his hat pulled down over his face and his feet up on the porch rail.

"Never mind," Slim said. Probably wouldn't have noticed the whole Sioux nation riding by, he thought.

 **CHAPTER 46**

Slim and Jess stepped out of the ranch door dressed in their Sunday best. They walked over to the buggy which had been cleaned until it shone, the horses and it decorated with ribbons. Jonesy and Andy were already waiting.

"That's what the ribbons were for." Slim gave Andy a grin as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Just give me a moment, will ya?" Jess asked.

He walked over to Traveler who was standing by the gate, ears pricked and an interested expression on his face. Scratching his chin he gave him the apple he'd sneaked out of the barrel in the kitchen. Alamo gave a whinny and trotted over to join them. Jess gave him a sugar lump he found in his pocket.

"I know old son, don't need you today. You and your buddy get to spend a quiet day together." He looked over at the buggy. "Just be grateful that you both ain't dressed up in ribbons as well."

"Come on we don't want to be late." Jonesy called out.

He walked over to join them climbing up next to Slim, who took up the lines and slapped them against the horses rumps.

Turning to look at Andy, he said, "Like the ribbons Andy. Pretty."

A few minutes later he glanced over at Slim.

"You nervous,"

"Yeah a little. What about you?"

"Terrified. I'd rather face down the James gang!"

The rest of the journey passed quickly. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Slim was a mixture of excitement and nerves. It seemed he had been waiting for this day for most of his life. He couldn't wait to make Jane his wife and one of the best things was that he had his best buddy with him as well.

Jess's thoughts ran around his head. He hadn't been able to eat his breakfast, and just pushed the food around the plate, causing Jonesy to check his forehead.

"No that's cool; must be nerves ," he'd observed.

Jess wasn't having doubts just odd thoughts. Will I be a good husband; will I be able to provide for a wife; will I be able to stay in one place. He told himself off for being stupid. He had no intention of going anywhere.

Just before they'd left the ranch, his nerves had got the better of him and he'd put on his gunbelt. Instantly he'd felt calmer. Slim noticed and put his gunbelt on as well.

"Just to keep you company," he'd said to Jess.

They entered Laramie. Neighbours and friends called to them and wished them well. Mort rode up, a happy smile on his craggy features.

"I thought I'd give you an escort. In case you decide to skedaddle."

Slim pulled up in front of the church and everyone got out. Abe took the horse and buggy down to the livery, knowing it would not be needed till later.

Mose whistled as he looked them up and down.

"You two look so purty I feel like taking my hat off to ya both."

Jess scowled at him as he disappeared inside the church a chuckle on his lips.

Slim turned to Jess and held out his hand.

"Best of luck Pard."

Jess shook Slim's hand and nodded back at him. "You too."

Across the street in the shade of a building, the stranger threw his smoke onto the hard ground. Grinding it into the earth with his boot heel, he drew his gun and checked it was fully loaded. A mirthless smile played on his lips. It didn't reach his eyes.

Going into the church Slim and Jess recognised family and friends come to share in the day. Andy and Jonesy sat in the front pew on the right with Aunt Ella, leaving room for Slim and Jess. Mrs. Douglas and Harriet sat in the front pew on the left. They were deep in discussion, finding that they had a lot in common. The seats next to them were empty waiting for their respective husbands. The rest of the family took up residence in the remaining pews along with the many friends attending. There didn't appear to be an empty space anywhere.

Jess and Slim walked down the central aisle, and sat down next to Andy and Jonesy. The minister gave them an encouraging smile and went to the front door to await the brides. People leaned forward and slapped them on the backs.

Jess looked up at Slim. He could see how nervous he was; a thin line of perspiration had formed on his top lip, which he wiped off with a slightly shaky hand. Jess smiled, at least he wasn't alone. His Pard was there.

Outside the church the wedding buggy came into view also bedecked in ribbons. It pulled up in front of the church and Mr. Douglas and Daniel climbed down and helped the girls. Abe rushed up and took the horses quickly back to the livery. He hurried as he wanted to get back to see the wedding.

Rachel and Jane smoothed down the skirts of their dresses and adjusted their veils. They picked up their bouquets, and placed their hands on their fathers' arms.

The minister spoke, "You both look lovely. Are you ready?"

Looking at each other and nodding they took a step towards the church entrance.

The music started. Standing up Slim and Jess looked to the back of the church along with the rest of the congregation. Jane appeared on her father's arm. Slim took a deep calming breath. When she reached him, he smiled down at her.

"You look wonderful," he whispered.

The music continued and Rachel appeared. Jess forgot to breathe. She was beautiful, and he knew without a doubt that this was all he wanted. Andy nudged him and he took his place next to her.

He looked down at her, his eyes alight with happiness and a broad smile on his face. He didn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice to work.

 **CHAPTER 47**

The ceremony was over in the blink of an eye it seemed, and they were out in the sunshine. Rose petals rained down on them as the girls threw their bouquets. Jess thought back to the first wedding he'd been to. He knew all about catching bouquets now.

Slim and Jess slapped each other on the back, and hugged each other's wife. They walked across to the hotel. The town had insisted on laying on a reception. The mayor had said it was the town's wedding gift to them. To show their appreciation for all they had done for the town and its citizens. They tried to say it was too much but no one had listened.

Speeches were made. The cake was cut and much to Jonesy's pleasure everyone complemented him on it. Slim and Jess steered Jane and Rachel around the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time.

Slim caught Jess's eye and flicked his head towards the main door.

"Go on," said Rachel, "I know you want to talk."

They stood on the hotel veranda, a bit bigger than their porch but it would do. Their heads were buzzing with everything that had gone on today, and they needed some quiet time. Just the two of them. They settled in chairs when a gruff voice rang out from across the street.

"Harper, I'm calling you."

Jess squinted to get a better look. "I know you?"

"You do. Hear you've been looking for me. Name's Frank Bannister. You killed my brothers, so I've come for you. It's took me a time to find you."

Holding his breath, Jess stood up, every nerve in his body ready for action. His eyes narrowed into slits. He opened his jacket and showed his gun.

"Alright Bannister, you found me," he snarled.

Slim stood by Jess, his left hand on his shoulder and his right hand covering his gun.

"Jess, you can't do this, it's your wedding day. Think of Rachel."

"I have to Slim. I'll never get any peace otherwise knowing he is out there. Don't worry I aim to beat him. Make sure no one comes out."

He took a couple of steps towards the street, and then looked back at Slim,

"If anything happens to me. Well you know, look after her." He hesitated, "and yourself Pard."

He took the couple of steps down onto the street, and walked across to where Bannister was waiting.

Unbeknown to either Slim or Jess, Andy had come out looking for them just as Bannister had called Jess out. He had taken one brief look and charged back inside.

"Sheriff Corey…."

Hearing the panic in Andy's voice Mort looked up from where he was talking to Mose, "What is it Andy?"

"Outside. Someone's called Jess out."

Mort was immediately on his feet, "What! Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he means business."

"Is Slim out there?"

Andy nodded.

"Good." Mort ran to the door, his gun in his hand. It was always better to have backup he thought. At the entrance he turned, "Everyone, stay here."

 **CHAPTER 48**

Frank Bannister looked at the man opposite. He didn't know why this man was after him, he had no memory of ever having seen him. But he had to avenge his brothers. He pulled his gun from his holster, and fired.

A split second later, Jess answered. His bullet hit Bannister square in the chest and he went down. Covering the outlaw with his gun, he walked over to him. He wanted to look him in the eye, to tell him why.

He kicked Bannister's gun away and knelt down on one knee beside him. "You wanna know why?" he growled. "For a family from Texas that you burnt out many years ago. You left one alive. Me."

Jess heard Bannisters last breath rattle in this throat, and he was gone. To hell Jess hoped.

Jess struggled to his feet as Slim walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's over Pard."

"Slim, better get Doc. Harris. He didn't miss me." Slim put his arm around Jess as he stumbled.

"Where are you hit?"

"Leg, I think. Could have been worse." He gasped and grit his teeth as the pain hit him.

Mort hit the porch just as two gun shots rang out. He glanced up and saw the unknown man hit the ground. Casting a quick look in Jess's direction he was relieved to see him standing. He breathed to himself. "Thank you Lord."

Rachel had heard everything Andy and Mort had said. She headed for the door.

"Rachel, Mort said not to go out." Jane was at her shoulder.

"Would you stay here if it was Slim?"

Jane looked into Rachel's eyes and saw the fear in them.

"No, I guess not….Be careful." Her words died on her lips as Rachel disappeared through the entrance. She slowly walked to the window.

Rachel reached the porch just a few seconds behind Mort and had seen most of what happened. She ran towards Slim and Jess; her heart in her mouth.

When she reached them, Jess winced a smile at her, "It's alright sweetheart. I'm okay. It was Frank Bannister."

Rachel's reaction wasn't exactly what he was expecting. She cuffed him around the ear, "Jess Harper, how dare you do this to us, I could have been a widow, before I have a chance to be a wife."

"Ow, steady I'm wounded."

"What! Where?" Rachel started opening his jacket, and shirt.

Jess grabbed her hands, "What are you doing? We're in the main street."

Pushing his hand away she frantically carried on, "I'm looking for the wound. Where is it? I can't find it."

"It's my leg!"

Jess was saved from further embarrassment, or so he thought, when Doc Harris came rushing over, "Get him to the surgery Slim,"

Slim scooped Jess up, "Aw Slim you ain't gonna carry me, are you?" He could feel his face turning a shade of red.

"Just be quiet will ya. It'll be quicker than you trying to walk." Slim's long legs made short work of the distance. He deposited Jess on the couch in the back room where Doc Harris could give him the once over.

"I'll wait outside. See you in a bit Pard."

 **CHAPTER 49**

The small waiting room was overflowing with people; Rachel, Slim, Jane, Jonesy, Andy and the rest of Jess's new family.

Mort opened the door and squeezed in.

Pushing his way through he found Slim at the back of the room pacing in what little space he had.

"How is he?"

"Doc's just looking at him."

"We've taken the body down to the mortuary. Who was he, do you know?"

Rachel was sitting quietly in a chair with her eyes glued to the surgery door.

"It was Frank Bannister."

"You know about him?" questioned Slim.

"Jess told me."

The surgery door opened and the doc appeared. He walked over to Slim and Rachel.

"He's been lucky; the bullet creased the side of his leg. Painful but not life threatening. If I know Jess, give him a couple of hours and he'll be back on his feet. You can go and see him. Not the way you wanted to start married life but it could have been a lot worse."

Rachel didn't need telling twice. She let herself into the room. Jess lay on the couch. His pants were lying neatly folded on the back of chair. The leg of his best underwear had been cut along the seam and a large bandage was wrapped around his thigh. He dragged himself into a sitting position, and patted the bed.

"Come here". He squinted at her, "As long as you ain't gonna hit me again?"

She sat down and put her arms around him. Tears started down her face. Jess hated seeing a woman cry. He couldn't cope with it. Heck, he thought especially if it's my wife.

"Hey, what's this about? I'm ok. A bit sore but I'll live."

"I know I'm being foolish, but I could have lost you."

"Yeah but you haven't, I'm fine. Apart from a sore ear." He smiled lazily at her and gently brought his lips down to hers. Her hand travelled up to his neck.

A knock at the door interrupted them. It opened and Slim and Jane came in.

"You alright, Pard. How's the leg?"

"I've had worse. You know me I'll be running about in no time."

Jess looked at his wife, "Sweetheart, can you give me and Slim a minute; I need to talk to him?"

Rachel stood up and ran her hand along his cheek. "Sure, but don't take too long."

"Come on Jane, we'd better go and check on our guests."

They left the room. Both of them understood how important Slim and Jess were to each other. They'd realised a long time ago that they couldn't take on one without the other. It was just as well they got on. Each feeling they had found a sister.

As the door shut, Jess looked at Slim, a frown on his face.

"You know I've always said that I took no pleasure in shooting the men I have and that is still true: up till now. I took pleasure in killing Frank Bannister. Does that make me a bad person Slim?"

Slim looked at his friend, and saw the confusion building on his face.

"Bannister did a real bad thing to you and your family. He's gone now, and that part of your life is over. In your place, even I would have taken pleasure in killing him. Never think you are a bad person Jess, because that is so far from the truth."

Two pairs of blue eyes locked together, one sky blue and one cobalt. Slim placed his hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Thanks Slim, I can always count of you to straighten me out." Jess's eyes lit up.

"Hey, help me up and into my pants. It is my wedding day after all and I don't want to spend the rest of it in here."

"Sure Pard. Wouldn't want you to get another beating; not sure you could stand it." Slim grinned at him.

"Yeah, she's something else. Think life is gonna be pretty interesting from now on."

"Sure is Jess. Jane said that if I had done something like that, she would have hit me with something a lot harder than a hand."

"You know Slim; I think both of us have an interesting time ahead.

Slim helped Jess up from the bed.

"And you don't have to carry me!"

"What me Pard. Never!"

 **CHAPTER 49**

They carefully made their way out of the Doc's and across the street to the hotel.

All eyes turned towards the door as it opened, and Slim and Jess arrived. Jane materialised at Slim's shoulder and hooked her arm in his.

Jonesy appeared and patted Jess on the back, "Glad you're okay boy. Haven't got such a big family that I can afford to go round losing them."

Andy threw himself at Jess and wrapped his arms around him. He might be growing up but he was not too old to show his 'brother' just what he meant to him. Jess hugged him back and ruffled his hair, "I'm fine Tiger… Say, where's that pretty girl you were with?"

"Oh you saw. She's over there. Her name's Nancy."

"Well don't keep her waiting Andy." Jess smiled at him. "Never keep 'em waiting."

"So that's your advice then." Slim said.

"Sure is. It's good advice too."

Catching sight of Rachel over Andy's shoulder, he let go of him and limped over to her.

"Don't think I'm gonna be much good on the dance floor."

Rachel stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "That's okay baby. You'll need your energy for later anyway."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Jess grinned at her, a gleam in his eye.

"Well you've got to carry me over the threshold, haven't you?"

 **CHAPTER 50**

A LONG LONG TIME LATER.

The rocking chair on the porch creaked a little as it moved back and forth. Jess pulled the blanket across his legs a little higher. Some days it blew like the devil around the ranch house he thought.

"Think I'd be used to it by now, he muttered to himself.

Andy walked across the yard from the barn.

"Can I get you anything Jess?"

"No. I'm gonna have a stroll up the hill in a while. Give my legs a bit of stretch.

"OK, take it easy." Andy walked back to the barn. He was tending one of the horses that had come in lame.

Jess stood up and carefully stretched the kinks out of his back. He looked over at the stick resting by the door and then glanced over at the barn. Suppose I'd better use it, he thought, don't want to worry Andy.

He slowly made his way up to the family graves and sunk down on the bench that had been placed so that he could look over his loved ones. Still keeping an eye on them.

He hadn't meant to be the last. He'd just had his birthday a week before. His seventy-fifth. He was still amazed that he had got so old.

The first to go had been Jane, taken last winter by the influenza. Slim had been distraught and had just faded away before his eyes. Next had been Rachel, just three months ago. That had nearly killed him but no, here he was; just waiting it seemed.

He wasn't alone. Andy and Nancy lived on the ranch. Andy ran his veterinarian business from here. He and Nancy had started their married life back east so Andy could gain experience as an animal doctor but had soon come back to Laramie and the Sherman Ranch. Andy's eldest son had also qualified as a vet and the business was thriving.

Jess looked out across the home meadow. He could see the new house. It had been there a long time now but to all of them it had been the new house. Slim and Jess had started building it a couple of years into their married lives as their families grew.

Slim and Jane had four children. Three boys and a girl, two of the boys had been twins. Jess smiled to himself; that had been a bit of a surprise to everyone. Turned out Jane's grandma had been a twin. Slim had gone around with the biggest widest smile for days.

He and Rachel were blessed with three; two girls and a boy. He remembered how long it had taken him to get used to the idea of being a Pa but he'd loved it. He was a grandpa now and a great-grandpa. His eldest granddaughter had had a baby boy six months ago.

The ranch was run by Slim's eldest son and Andy's youngest. When Jane's parents had died, her being the only child, she'd inherited their ranch. They added this to their holdings and it was now run by Slim's daughter and her husband who just happened to be Jess's son. That had been a bit strange too when they'd got together but the family soon got behind them and wished them happiness. Slim's other sons, the twins, had both become lawyers and ran a successful business in Laramie. Both Jess's daughters had married and lived close by.

The sun beamed down on him. He ran his eyes, still blue and twinkling, over the headstones. Slim and Jane. Slim's Ma and Pa, Jonesy, even Mose…. and Rachel; just waiting for him it seemed. No he wasn't alone, but in his heart he was lonely.

"I'll just sit here with you all for a while, maybe have a little doze" he whispered to them. He closed his eyes and his head fell onto his chest.

 **CHAPTER 51**

Jess opened his eyes. The sun was shining directly into them but in front of him he could make out a figure; a tall figure. Squinting he used his hands to block the sun and see better. What he saw took his breath away.

"Slim! Pard. What ya doing here?" He jumped up from the seat and took a step forward.

"It's alright Jess. I've come to get ya. I've been waiting like I always said I would."

Jess took two further steps and reached out. He touched Slim on each arm. He felt solid, real, he was really there. A smile lit up their faces, eyes locked.

"I've missed you Jess."

"Missed you too Slim….. but what's going on?"

"Look behind you Pard."

Jess turned. He knew what he was gonna see but it was still a bit of a shock. His older self was still sitting on the bench looking as though he was sleeping.

Turning back to Slim it suddenly occurred to him that Slim was as he had been when they had first met. He looked down at himself.

"Am I like you…I mean younger?" he asked hardly daring to believe.

"Yep, you sure are Jess." Slim stood to one side giving Jess a glimpse behind him. "See who's here?"

Jess followed Slim's gaze. Standing behind Slim were two horses. He walked over to the bay who whinnied at him and pushed his nose into Jess's hand.

"Trav," he threw his arms around his neck. "Best horse I ever had. Sure missed you boy." He looked over at Slim who was mounting Alamo.

"You got Alamo back too."

"Yep" said Slim, "Now mount up, we got places to go."

Jess hopped into the saddle, "Haven't done that in a while," he muttered.

Down below a door opened and slammed shut.

A small child, looking for all the world like Andy as a boy, ran up the slope. When he reached the bench he gently shook Jess.

"Grandpa Jess. Dinner's ready." Getting no response he shook him again. The boy gasped and jumped back. He took off down the hill as fast as he could.

"Pa….Pa!" he called. "Something's wrong with Grandpa Jess…..Pa!" The kitchen door opened and Andy and his son, the father of the boy, came running out. They stopped to speak to the youngster, who was now sobbing.

Andy turned to his eldest son, "Take the boy inside".

He started for the hill, knowing what he was gonna find. Reaching Jess he knelt down in front of him. He gently put out his hand to touch him.

"Jess, Jess?" and for a moment he was that small boy who had hero-worshipped Jess from the first time he had seen him. He placed his face in his hands and cried.

Jess and Slim sat on their horses watching the scene in front of them.

"Will he be ok Slim?"

"Of course Jess and one day he'll be with us too. Him and Nancy."

Andy lifted his head, wiped his eyes and stood up. He looked up and froze, not believing what he was seeing and then a smile lit up his face. In front of him sat, on their favourite horses, his brother and his adopted brother.

They smiled back, and raised their hands to their hats in salute. Turning away they rode into the distance and were gone.

Andy looked after them, his eyes straining to catch one more glimpse. There're still here, together; as it should be, he thought. For years to come Andy would sometimes catch a movement out the corner of his eye and know that they were still there, watching over him and the family.

Slim and Jess rode over the ridge. "Where we going Slim?"

"Wait and see Pard. You're gonna love it!"

They crested another hill and stopped. Jess gasped in amazement. There before him was the ranch. He could see the small house, the barn and corral, even washing on the line. Horses ran in the meadow and the milk cows were making their way down to be milked.

They rode nearer. Jess could see someone sitting on the porch. As he got closer he realised it was Jonesy. Galloping up to him, he threw himself out of the saddle and before he knew it he was hugging the old man.

"Steady boy. It's good to see ya."

"See you're still wearing that hat?"

"Course, wouldn't be me without it."

Jess turned to Slim, who had walked up behind him. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Sure is Pard. Look?"

Jess looked towards the hill. Mort, Mose, Slim's Pa and Ma, and then he saw them. His Pa and Ma, and his brothers and sisters. He ran towards them and threw his arms around his Ma.

"Ma." Tears pricked his eyes but he felt so happy.

His Ma folded her arms around him, "Hush son, we're all together again."

After a few minutes he pulled himself away and asked, "Where is she Slim? She's got to be here."

Slim nodded towards the house. Jess looked; he could see two people standing on the porch. They moved towards him and then split up.

He stood still and watched Rachel walk to him. Like him, she was young again, as she had been when they'd first met. When she reached his side he reached out and touched her face.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Lifting his head he saw Slim and Jane standing to one side. Jess looked to him for reassurance.

"Is this right Slim. Is this forever?"

"Sure is Pard. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, never."

"Well come on then. I believe I can smell apple pie."

 **END**


End file.
